


Amnesia: A Dreamer’s Requiem

by Oreana



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, BDSM, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Image, Body Worship, Cannibalism, Demiurge trying to learn from Renner, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demon/Human Sex, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Exophilia, Experimentation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Human Experimentation, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Kissing, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Yandere, artwork inside, fear of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: Lilyodin, a farm worker, is sold to the demon ruling over her land for a high price. Upon arriving at his castle, the demon Demiurge seems understanding, charismatic and more than willing to assist her in growing to become far better than what she was born to be. However, something feels off about how servants seem to come and go without so much as a word, and the gaps in Lilyodin’s memory start to plague her as to what’s truly going on in the castle walls right under her nose.
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) & Original Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) & Original Female Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader
Comments: 54
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

This is something I’ve been meaning to do for a while—write to my own OCs again. ♥ I wrote to original characters religiously for years, but once I was introduced to inserts 4 or so years ago, I kind of took a huge left-turn because it included so many into my world.

This entire story is AU based. The only thing you really need to know is that the guardians serve Ainz and the other Supreme Beings but the guardians are lords and ladies of their own respected cities and or towns in a New World that is my own creation. The location(s) and a majority of the characters in this world will mostly be my doing. So by that respect, you don’t even need to know Overlord to bother reading it.

Thanks again for being supportive and understanding as I take this plunge. All artwork is mine unless stated otherwise. Do not use without my permission~.♥ 

If you like this story, you might enjoy the reader insert fic  **[The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734) ** . Other sites you can find me at will be listed below~.

 **Rewrite update January 10, 2021** : Because I mostly write inserts, the jumping from second to third perspective is killing my ability to get through this as I'd like to. x-x; So, to stop myself from constantly well... having to back track and edit my fic because 'oops, I used you/yours' again in a third person POV fic, I'm just going back through each chapter and editing it to be second person. So, unlike my other inserts where I make the MC a blank slate, this MC is an OC. Just bear this in mind. ♥

**[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena) || [Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

* * *

The darkness all around you was thick, suffocating almost. The air held a damp, moldy taste to it every time you inhaled. Your back against the stone walls, your hastened breath was the only thing you could hear next to the droplets of water leaking into, what appeared to be, a dreary basement. The shadows were all around you, and you were quick to hurry to a nearby table you could just see through the thick cover of night to grab a lamp. Lighting it as hastily as possible, you held it up to the unfamiliar area.

Moving the light source cautiously about the tunnel, you could hear a faint whispering sound. The words were difficult to make out, but you knew it had to be coming from a human being of some sort.

“H-Hello…?” your dirty blonde hair tipped in white had become a bit frizzy from the moisture in the atmosphere and was starting to come untied from the decorative bun that it was held within. The strands tickling your cheeks nearly made your heart leap from your chest, as it almost felt like skeletal fingers caressing your skin.

Upon taking a step forward, the old rainwater slosh upon your knees. Bringing the light to the attention of the water beneath you, you looked into the murky liquid to watch in utter horror as your reflection began to gradually deteriorate into a grotesque, eyeless being. Your cheeks rippling on the surface began to cut randomly and bleed, the blood beginning to meld with the water itself somehow.

Covering your mouth to prevent yourself from screaming at the sight, you stepped backwards in attempts to get away from the crimson color, which acted alive as it began to quickly consume the murky water.

“Lilyodin…” a voice eerily called down the dark tunnel.

Bringing the lantern back up to beckon the shadows away from the tunnel ahead, you saw nothing, but could hear something coming down the corridor made of stone.

“Lilyodin…” The raspy voice called again, the sound of splashing getting louder and quicker together as though something were starting to charge at you now.

“ _ **Lilyodin!**_ ” a familiar voice shouted a bit louder, waking you from your slumber.

The dirty blonde’s eyes opened in haste, slowly coming into focus. The steady rocking of the carriage greeted you, cupping your forehead to try and rid yourself of the nightmare you had been having for the past several nights. It made you nauseous as your heart threatened to leap out of your chest at the horrific vividness of the dream. Why again? Why now? Were the moons in an ill alignment?

The demon that sat across from you sighed, catching your attention. She was a succubus, beautiful as you’d expect. Her long, raven hair flowed and glistened over her pale skin and white, ornate gown like a sparkling river darkened by the moonlight. By all accounts, she’d appear like a winged-human given her set of raven black wings on her lower back but her ivory, curved ram like horns gave a sign to all lower life that she was more than she seemed.

“You were making quite the unpleasant sound in your sleep,” the succubus remarked. Her gloved hands were folded in her lap, as her posture remained unfazed by the jerking motion of the carriage while it continued onward down the rocky, dirt path.

Her name was Lady Albedo, Ruler of Dreams and, some say, maker of nightmares. So many whispers in your village spoke of how she could curse anybody’s dreams just by looking in their direction. She worked under Lord Ainz Ooal Gown and proclaimed herself the Queen of the Dead. Whether or not that was a fact, none could say, but she did adorn the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown with pride on her ring finger.

“Forgive me, Lady Albedo,” you apologized, folding your hands in your lap to mimic the womanly behavior and bowing respectfully. “My dreams lately…they just…” You didn’t want to blame the succubus for them. This nightmare had been on a vicious repeat since long before the raven-haired beauty came to fetch you a few days ago.

Regardless, a twisted smile teased the corners of Albedo’s painted lips. “Restless then? It would be wise you gather your strength for Lord Demiurge. What good will you be to him without proper rest?”

The way she smiled…she was plotting a whole slew of unpleasant things in her mind and it put you in a state of restlessness. You weren't certain what strength you could truly muster. The village you came from was part of Demiurge the demon’s territory, and seemingly out of nowhere, he asked for you to be apart of his court. He had been seen on occasions but only when he was shopping at your family's booth, which sold meats of varying types.

The demon was not only invested in the sight of the meat but also your hands…

His eyes, while squinty, were seemingly following every movement you made with them when you cut up the lamb there for others to see how truly fresh it was. It made an anxious ping rise in your chest. So much so that you were relieved you never cut yourself with the butcher’s knife in the process, as it was hard to work when royalty was silently judging you.

“He’s a demon. He probably is just carnivorous,” you recalled your father mentioning.

However, you couldn’t say he bought from them much. Perhaps if he had, your own father wouldn’t have sold you in a fit of desperation to give you a better life with a demonic royal. The demon never ventured to the nearby town to cause problems to be fair. He just seemed to wander… Most of the villagers had a problem with that, as Demiurge never asked if there was anything that could be done to make their lives easier. He would buy a few things from the market, so you withheld any vitriol you could feel towards the creature. To you, he appeared to be trying and changing from his old ways.

Besides, no matter what town or city anybody ventured to, everybody would share their problems in regards to the rulers who all served and worshiped under Ainz Ooal Gown.

Albedo sighed in annoyance, catching you off guard. You assumed it to merely be the succubus frustrated with how long the ride was taking, as it was nearly a full day’s carriage ride just to get from the sleepy town of Izlend to the castle the demon lived in. However, her golden eyes were staring right in your direction, making your heart thump erratically.

“Your hair…” Albedo’s words drifted off though the few that remained told you how dissatisfied the woman was with the appearance of it.

You were a farm woman who had little to her name. The nicest dress you owned was merely made of cotton dyed blue with embroidery that appeared golden when the sunlight caught its shimmer. The yellow threading and the white frills at the bottom were enough for it to be a hefty fetch in terms of silver, and so you only ever wore it to meetings of importance or dates in the past.

When one of Demiurge’s underlings was asked to give you a summons, you were given a gift from the demon as well. It was a gorgeous layered gown—a kimono that was maroon in color with beautiful leaves of pink about the flared sleeves and the base of the outfit. Since it was exotic you knew not how to tie it into place on your own, Albedo was the one to offer when she arrived, tending to your hair as well in the process.

Albedo had taken a beautiful hairpiece that was woven from a mana string and held together with beautiful, circular gems that looked identical to pearls to keep the bi-colored hair in a fashionable design. It appeared as though the gems were merely woven into your tresses given the braid like bun and how thin the string was. However, the two wild pieces of your hair up near your cheeks were coming undone and looking rather unkempt in Albedo’s eyes of perfection.

She stood, hiking her frilled dress out of the way as the demon began to tamper with them once more to get them back into alignment with the others she had braided previously. It was interesting to watch, as the swaying of the cart didn’t seem to bother the ruler much. “Don’t sleep again. You’re causing my hard work to come undone in a mere moment.”

You blushed, sea-green eyes darting away from the accusatory glare Albedo gave. “F-Forgive me, Lady Albedo. I swear I won’t do so again.”

To keep yourself from doing so, you pushed away the red curtain made of velvet on the window to get a better look at the outside world. It was merely grassland for as far as the eye could see. Forests were in the distance as were the occasional group of mountains but it felt so desolate up here. Trees and rose bushes lined the dirt path though you had to confess something felt off about the red roses. You weren't sure what, and it began to toy with your mind. They could have been fake for all you knew. Lord Mare was good about conjuring plants and such on a whim. Maybe they were his doing? Even so…his magic wasn’t a simple parlor trick.

“Ah, we’ve arrived!” Albedo spoke in excitement, breaking the silence.

Cautiously, you moved to the other side of the carriage to get a good look at the castle coming into view. It was massive, nearly overcrowding the entire view upon the hill it was built upon with a stone fence keeping the territory outlined and safeguarded from any passersby. The sight alone was intimidating and you had yet to be told what your purpose at this castle was going to be. A maid? An entertainer? A whore…?

The last one made you quiver at former unpleasant memories regarding a loved one.

There at the front of the castle stood a line of servants and Lord Mare himself. There was no sign of Lord Demiurge. The anticipation to meet the demon mounted all the more as the carriage finally halted with a small snort from the horses. Albedo took to her feet and allowed herself out first before bothering to offer her gloved hand for you to take as though you were royalty in your own right.

“Lady Albedo,” Mare beckoned as the servants all bowed in respect.

He was a dark elf with dark skin and pointed ears. Over the years he had grown from the small child that was normally depicted in paintings into a young man looking about in his early twenties. His long, golden hair parted in layers from just under his jaw-line and was tied off to the side in a ponytail that hung over his shoulder, still giving him a very feminine appearance. He wore a caster’s gown piece from the hips down—one that flowed backward almost like a wedding dress, speckled in flowers of various types that seemed to bud, blossom, and then die only to repeat the process endlessly. The fabric itself looked like it was a natural forest bed, but you couldn’t say for sure if that were true or merely a trick of the person who crafted the item in question. The belt it was stitched upon was woven in a design that looked akin to tree branches, harboring an ornate jewel of emerald at its center that appeared alive with magic. The front of the dress was layered in lighter hues of greens, showing the different stitches of the covered fabric pieces by having them pulled back by rose pins.

The same branch like design made up his elbow length gloves as the twigs twirled about his fingers and length of his arm like the design could come alive at any moment to strike if he so ordered it. In the circular designs of the gloves swirled an unknown magic spell in a yellow light that gave off a rather warm glow. It reminded Lilyodin of the fireflies she’d seen now and again at night. The collar about his neck was a beautiful silver, adorned with rows of emeralds and the upper part of the caster outfit looped at the base of the chandelier piece, sprawling the forest green design out and over his chest though still exposing some of the dark skin given its sleeveless appearance.

Everyone rumored him in ages past to be a woman as he often wore a girl’s outfit when he was only a few seventy or so years of age. Now that the years had gone by, he matured but still kept that feminine glow about him. At a distance, a lot of people were still confused of his gender as the same could be said about Lady Aura, his twin sister, who everyone would sometimes mistaken for a man. It was only the tighter upper piece that truly gave away the truth of it all, as did his voice, which was now a low, gentle hum when he spoke.

“Mare,” Albedo greeted in return, her hands remained properly folded before her as she moved to her fellow comrade. “I am surprised to see you still here. Has Lord Ainz not given you a castle of your own?”

The dark elf blushed, moving one hand behind his head as he scratched an annoying itch out of a fit of embarrassment. “Umm…well…not-not yet, Lady Albedo. My sister is a bit better suited for these things than I. I am fine to work under Lord Demiurge for now.”

“I have no need for the _Lady_ title around you, Mare,” the succubus reminded him. “We stand on the same ground.”

The elf’s brow rose innocently as if to substitute a shrug. “Force of habit.”

Mare’s bi-colored eyes turned to you then, the shine of the green and blue was intense and felt like they swirled with magic on their own. His fingers delicately wrapped about the twine of a staff that appeared as though it came from the bark of a tree. Its design twisted and turned just like the younger portraits of him showed; however, vines had grown over the staff and flowers made themselves known about the top, appearing as though the item aged with him. Some rumored that the tree that staff was made from wasn’t something anybody had ever seen and quite possibly could only be witnessed firsthand in the Sorcerer’s Tomb.

He smiled, tilting his head to the side as his eyes lidded to show he meant no harm. “You, umm…you must be Lilyodin.” Mare twirled the intricate fabric of his own gown into his delicate grasp and curtsied. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Seeing a high ranking being do such a thing made you feel unworthy and you quickly waved away the sight. “Oh, goodness, Lord Mare—you don’t have to bow to me! I am not worthy of such a greeting!”

“I am no lord just yet, Lilyodin,” Mare reminded you with his hand to his chest. The few rings you witnessed on his right hand glistened in the setting sunlight. “Come. I am sure Lord Demiurge has been eager to meet with you.”

“I shall take my leave,” Albedo chimed in. She grinned and that wicked smirk felt unnerving when you managed to catch it out of the corner of your eye. “Give my best to Lord Demiurge, Mare, and enjoy your stay here, my dear _human_.”

Mare waved goodbye to Albedo as she took to a teleportation spell she conjured to see herself off. The carriage was merely formalities and for you to endure, feeling higher spell usage was not worth wasting on lesser beings.

“This way,” Mare beckoned as he ventured to the ornate double doors that resided at the front of the mansion.

The maids and servants all bowed in the passing of Mare and yourself. You thought it odd but merely dismissed it as they were paying attention to the one far more powerful by magic and title than you as the smells and sights of the castle soon greeted you the moment you stepped into the foyer.

Everything was made in a vanilla colored marble that was lined with faint cracks of black. Some of the banisters were alabaster with hues of gold, all of the designs of the architecture in the building having a very otherworldly look to it. It was gorgeous. All of the statues reminded you of gargoyles that were said to ward off evil spirits, but why they were all lined indoors and not out as normal, you weren't sure.

The paintings were another story. At first, it was hordes of demons and in others, a mere bust of a goat looking creature in dark military type clothing. You recognized the goat demon with ease—it was the creator of Demiurge—Lord Ulbert Alain Odle. Of course he’d have several portraits of the man inside of his house, but the mere paintings felt like they were cursed…as though every time you ventured by one the visible eye would follow.

The works of art merely worsened as you continued down the lengthy corridor to the right of the foyer’s upper staircase. They became…darker…the demons ravaging women, men, and children without care and even viscera were detailed in some, making you turn away with your hand covering your mouth to prevent yourself from gasping or even heaving in disgust.

 _It feels like I'm stepping closer into the pits of hell_ , you thought to yourself as you clasped your chest to settle your beating heart.

Mare heard the uncomfortable gulp of the human behind him, urging him to look briefly over his shoulder in your direction. Candlelight kept the halls lit well enough, allowing him to see your fearful expression in the occasional passing of the orange glow. “Umm…I think you’re going to like it here.” He was trying to make things a bit easier for you to understand in regards to where you now would live.

You didn’t lift your head, merely kept it lowered as you tried to drown out the grotesque displays around you.

When you didn’t respond, he cocked his brow curiously while scratching his cheek in thought. “Er, umm…he’s-uh-he’s really nice…ya know?”

Hearing such a thing said from someone who worked beside him closely gave you some hope. “What’s he like?” you questioned quietly, but those words reverberated down the hall. Sound carried all too well, it seemed.

Hearing such a question asked, Mare smiled brightly as warmth heated his cheeks in delight. “You’ll find out.” His ears lowered a bit (as if he had control over their movement like a rabbit’s did). “I, umm…I don’t want to give that away. I just don’t want you to be scared, ya-you know…?”

You saw that as fair but it didn’t exactly calm the rising anxiety in your chest. “Why does he want me? Do you know…?” The problematic strands from earlier were beginning to come undone again from the braid, tickling your cheek in the process.

Mare laughed nervously, his back muscles exposed from the low v-cut tensing as he did so. “That would be for him to say, Lilyodin—not myself. When it comes to me, I merely act as a bodyguard to Lord Demiurge and tend to his flowerbeds and other exotic plants in his courtyard.” He chuckled once more but it wasn’t as weighed down by nervousness. “My twin sister, Lady Aura, was offered a piece of land that Lord Ainz Ooal Gown founded for her recently. It was for us, but…umm…” He turned away, becoming bashful. “…I-uh-I don’t trust myself in ruling situations like she does. I'm fine to continue being of use here or whenever I'm harkened back by Lord Ainz.”

The hallway felt as though it stretched for miles. There were branching paths you snuck looks down but they all seemed to venture far and wide into a dark abyss that too met no end. The carpet was a crimson red, embroidered in floral designs of golds and blacks. Padded love seats that had a very inviting velvety texture to them were seen along the way, as if offering for any weary traveler to sit down and relax. There were a few reading nooks here and there that equally appeared inviting but a lot of the demonic statues and paintings contrasted the sensation of welcome. It sent a chill down your spine.

At the end of the lengthy corridor, two pillars on either side of the ornamental marble doors had humans struggling to keep the upper parts of the broken pillar in place. It was as though they had sacrificed themselves to keep the design together given the insane amount of detailing in the statues. Every wrinkle, every curve of the human skin…it was all there. You almost felt like you could reach out and touch it and the marble statues would feel akin to flesh.

“Here we are,” Mare muttered to himself. He situated his staff into the bend of his arm as he knocked on the door with the back of his hand.

“Enter.”

The voice you recognized as belonging to Demiurge. Your heart squeezed in your chest as you began to wring your hands in a fit of worry of what was to await you. It was obvious the demon saw humans as beneath him. What was it going to be like working underneath him if that were the case? The creaking of the doors opening were startling, snapping you from your train of thought as Mare introduced himself.

“Forgive the intrusion, Lord Demiurge, but Lilyodin has arrived.” He bowed in a form of respect, embracing his staff to his chest as he did so.

It was a small office. Decorative items of magic and exotic nature lined the many shelves about the room. Several books were upon the demon’s desk as he was hunched over writing something of importance, not having bothered to look even in Mare’s direction the moment he entered. The window behind where the demon sat was arched in religious design, reminding you of the ones usually found in temples. It was odd to see something like that here of all places.

The demon himself had jet-black hair that was neatly combed back out of his way. He was dressed like a gentleman in a red, pinstriped suit and scarlet colored tie with a white undershirt. You knew he had black shoes he normally wore and while the demon looked like an elf, his fangs normally gave that away as did his long, metal plated tail with six spikes at the end.

Without looking still, Demiurge gestured his index and middle finger forward at the dark elf. “Thank you, Mare. Leave us.” Whatever he was writing, he was very engrossed within it.

“Oh! Eh…mmm…” Mare bowed again before smiling in his departure from the office space.

You wanted to stop the elf from leaving, but just as your hand attempted to even do so, Demiurge called out to you.

“So,” he began, finally pulling from the paper he was writing upon. The quill was laid to rest across the parchment in front of him as Demiurge’s black-gloved hands bridged together.

You turned, expecting the frown you normally saw him wear out in the town to be there. Much to your surprise, the demon’s slender face seemed to be smiling a rather warm and genuine smile. The shine on his glasses made it a bit difficult at first for you to see his eyes, but they were the same as ever—squinty or closed completely. Regardless, they seemed to exude the same warmth his smile did.

“You’ve arrived at last,” he concluded.

Your eyes darted about frantically till you realized you hadn’t bowed yet. A blush reddened your cheeks as you quickly did so with your hands gripping the kimono tightly. “Thank you for having me, Lord Demiurge. Also, I am deeply indebted to your generosity in not just giving me a place to live and work but for the outfit you gifted me.”

The chair’s feet scraped against the hard flooring as Demiurge pardoned himself from where he was sitting. He held his hands behind his lower back as he soon stood before you.

As you remained bowed, you saw his black shoes come into view with his metal tail flicking there in excitement. The mere sight of it up close had your stomach in knots. You were told he was an imp demon with a high resistance to fire and poison, and if that were the case, you knew that tail was poisoned. It would have explained why he refused to ever let it rest on the ground as it could contaminate things, or maybe he was trying to be proper? Whenever he was out and about, he normally had the metal appendage curved so it wouldn’t touch the floor, but you couldn’t imagine that would be easy to maintain in terms of sleeping or sitting.

The tips of the demon’s gloved fingers touched under your chin, urging you to rise and gaze upon him. You found reprieve from the uncomfortable bowing position as you stood upright and caught the demon’s squinty eyes.

“No need to thank me,” Demiurge insisted, his fangs an unnerving sight as well seeing them up close. “I’ve seen your family work on selling and cutting your meat out in the open near your home. Your unabashed desire to let such a thing be seen was alluring. I don’t know many humans who would take kindly to seeing animals butchered before their eyes.”

Hearing him put it that way you blushed as though you had been scolded for doing something so distasteful. The creatures were dead before they were skinned and cut apart. It wasn’t as though they were alive and mewling. You would have had a harder time doing so if that were the case. Fondling with the stray gray strand that had come loose from the braid made by Albedo, you spoke, “N-Nobody said anything to us about it, Lord Demiurge. We assumed it was fine to do so.” As he walked past her to the door, she turned and continued in her defense. “It’s just better to have people know where their meat is coming from, you know? We wanted them to see it was from the creatures we bred and raised.”

Demiurge chuckled. “I didn’t claim I myself had an issue with it, Lilyodin.” His head turned but not enough for you to see him. He was merely acknowledging that he was sending his words in your direction. Demiurge touched the curved handle of the door. “Shall I show you to where you will be staying? We can discuss your future there.”


	2. Chapter 2

The same unpleasant shadows from the demonic statues outstretched in the lengthy corridors you were escorted through. They had turned so frequently from last they were at Demiurge’s workspace that you were beginning to lose track of where they had just come from. You were beginning to wonder why everywhere felt so empty, but as you continued your travels through the castle, maids and servants would show up here and there to give life to the building. Some were carrying sheets and others were dusting and tending to the many displays.

“This castle must take a lot to keep tidy,” you remarked after two female servants passed by carrying trays that had dishes in need of cleaning.

“A fair amount,” answered Demiurge. “However, if I have not the human hands to do the manual labor, I summon my demons to aid them.”

You wanted to ask why bother with humans given all that you witnessed on the way to his office, but you felt that was unfair and crude to mention. Perhaps he took pity on the human beings and decided to give them some place to work underneath him in a better environment. Demons could delight in something and not actively partake in it.

“Here we are.” His words snapped you to attention as he came upon a door at the back of the northern wing of the castle. A spell activated, allowing for the demon to shift his hand through the void and pull a rather large key ring to his side. He knew exactly which one to choose out of the fifty or so ornate keys hanging there on the ring and unlocked the door with ease. “This will be your new home.”

Bringing your hands to your chest, you took a step forward into the room once Demiurge opened the access for you and stepped aside. You found a bed located off to the far back of the room near a large, glass window that gave a glorious view to the courtyard. The bed was quite comfortable and larger than what you had at home, making you excited to even just walk over and touch the covers. The mattress underneath the dark linens acted accordingly with the weight of your palm, making it feel as though it were hugging you. It was so inviting and after a restless few nights, you couldn’t wait to use it.

In the center of the room was a desk of reasonable size with an oil lamp stationed on the wooden surface. Many bookshelves were about, but each one was empty. You could tell tomes of varying shape were once on the shelves, as the dust wasn’t consistent and almost book shaped when you got a closer look.

“Did someone else use to live in here?” you turned, noting as the demon remained smiling with his hands behind his back. When you asked such a thing he merely tilted his head as if to feign ignorance to the question. “The shelves…I can tell tomes were once on here, but they were removed recently.”

“Mm, you have a keen eye. I don’t know many humans who would pick up on such a small detail,” Demiurge remarked. He wasn’t offended, merely surprised. “There were old spell tomes and the like in here, but I had them removed. I figured if you had a few yourself, you’d want them on the shelves. I’ll have one of the maids take care of the dust. It was supposed to have been tended to before your arrival, but I guess Mystic just forgot.”

You recoiled her hand from the dusty ledges, a bit embarrassed. “Honestly, Lord Demiurge…I didn’t really bring much. I didn’t have a lot back at my house, to be fair. Even before you granted me this gift, the nicest thing I owned was a simple dress made of cotton and frills.”

The demon raised his brow curiously at the comment. “Well, I'm certain something can be arranged, my dear.” He activated another spell, placing his index and middle finger to the side of his head. “Mystic, come and meet me at the bedroom you were asked to clean earlier.”

A message spell. You had heard of those but they were so hard to get one’s hands on. They cost so much silver that a lot of people hardly felt it was worth it unless you did live in a manor.

“Now, about why you’re here,” Demiurge began as the spell’s time ended. The demon ventured further into the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked closer to you, gazing downward as you were only 5’4 and the demon stood five inches taller. “May I see your hands, please?”

Nervously, you did so. Given the fact he was a lord, you couldn’t disobey, and thus, you reluctantly unfolded your hands for him to see.

Demiurge cradled them in his gloved grasp, massaging the areas near your thumbs with his own before tracing an old burn mark on the palm. His grin upturned into something that was hard to read. “Just as I thought…” he murmured, pleasantly surprised by his finding. “You’ve been dabbling in fire magic, have you not?”

Hearing him say such a thing, it was your turn to be surprised by his keen eye. Out of reflex you recoiled her fingers, accidentally closing them on Demiurge’s hands in the process. Right when you thought to jerk your hands away, he clasped onto them tightly to prevent you from doing so.

Humans had every right in the world to study magic, but after a decree by Lord Ainz Ooal Gown himself, it was ordered that it was to be overseen by his guardians and not something for humans to do recklessly or without approval. It was to prevent another attempted up rise in power where a group of powerful magic users tried to take on the tomb itself and nearly succeeded. If any humans were caught dealing with such things without a written pardon, their punishments would be in their rulers’ hands or, quite possibly, just sold into their ranks to be forced to obey their orders with a device called the Obedience Collar.

“I…I…!” you weren't sure what to say. The demon was smirking now as if to wait excitedly for you to even try to lie your way out of it. “I don’t practice…anymore…” You whispered the words, looking away as her body trembled.

A brief chuckled shook the demon momentarily as he released your hands. “Care to tell me why you were practicing something that was forbidden?”

You brought them to your chest when he allowed your freedom. “It wasn’t in a fit of power, I swear, my Lord! I just…” you furrowed your brow, feeling you had already betrayed someone who was so kind to you. “When you work around fire to cook meats and such, you tend to want a faster solution. Also, I just think fire looks like a dance at times…the way it flickers about in a music-less manner. It’s hypnotic and calming to me.”

Again, the demon laughed but he covered it with the side of his hand. “A dance? I suppose we all see what we wish to see. Regardless, did you wish to learn more on how to use fire spells?”

Hearing such a question, your eyes widened as you turned back to the demon. “You…you’ll teach me how to cast fire magic like yourself?”

He shook his head. “My spells are different than what you’d learn. I don’t think you’re ready for those.” Demiurge shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose. “However, I can teach you the fundamentals any human can withstand without incinerating into ash.”

Was that why he brought you here, to keep your magic under control? You didn’t bother to ask, merely bowed. “Thank you so much, Lord Demiurge.”

There came a knock at the door, the demon turning around at the sound. “Enter,” he beckoned as his tail flicked with excitement.

The door opened and young woman in a maid’s outfit stepped into the room. She had her white hair tied back into a bun behind the frilly hairpiece. The woman dawned a pair of curved horns, ebony in color to match her skin tone. Her brown spade tail wiggled as she curtsied. “Forgive the intrusion, Lord Demiurge. I came as you requested. Was something not satisfactory?”

Demiurge motioned to the bookcases. “You forgot to clean them. Did something else warrant your attention away from what I ordered you to do, Mystic?”

Much to your surprise, he wasn’t being mean. He sounded curious as to what had grappled the maid away from her chores.

Mystic’s delicate hand covered her fanged gasp, as if to be polite to the human that was in the room. “Oh! Well, you see…Lord Mare was in the garden, and the vines he was using to make the pretty decoration just outside the window was so alluring I lost track of what I was doing.” Her silver eyes turned to you with childlike excitement. “You should look at his handiwork when you’re done here, Lilyodin. It is quite lovely!”

Demiurge cleared his throat, catching Mystic’s attention once more. The poor demon underling appeared to be a bit scatterbrained.

“Aaah…!” She raised her hands and waved away the accusatory look her master was giving her. “Forgive me, Lord Demiurge. I will get to it right away!” Mystic quickly bowed, begging for forgiveness in her stance alone.

Demiurge sighed, shaking his head. “Delightful. While you’re at it, perhaps you could aid Lilyodin in changing clothes for dinner tonight?”

Another outfit? Wasn’t what you were wearing just fine to be at the dinner, or was it too formal? “D-Dinner?” It felt odd to begin with. He just caught onto the fact that you were studying fire magic without an official pardons and yet he was willing to ignore it? He was far kinder than anybody gave him credit for.

Demiurge turned at the comment, raising a brow. “Did you not wish to eat?”

“N-No, it’s not that. I guess I'm just surprised is all.”

The demon lord grinned, casually tapping one finger now and again idly in his palm. “I have other things to discuss, my dear. It would be better to do so when you’re full and not appearing as though you’re going to collapse any minute.”

That was from lack of sleep. The lack of food was something you had gotten used to when working about the farm. So many of your crops and meats went to the booth that you rarely got to have any in return; especially when it came to the winter months. Every coin needed to be saved no matter what.

Without another word, Demiurge took his leave. Mystic bowed before he did so, turning back to you with a mischievous, fanged look. “Oh, so you’re the new one,” she insisted with excitement as her tail wagged akin to that of a dog’s whenever it was thrilled.

You weren't sure what to say to that. You knew the woman wasn’t human and already that put you on edge. “I, umm…I don’t know what Lord Demiurge wants with me. He just bought me from my parents to work and live here.”

“Ooh, new favorite! New favorite!” Mystic chanted, her fists balling up near her face as she could hardly contain herself.

Your sea-green eyes blinked in confusion. “New…favorite?”

The maid scurried over, unraveling your hair in such a quick motion you assumed the mana string was cut with how fast Mystic was. “ _ **My**_ new favorite!” she grinned rather toothily. Her gloved palms went to her own cheeks as she wiggled in place once your hair went down. “Ooh, Lord Demiurge usually gives me the fun ones! So exciting! Your mana is so delectable even if it’s small.”

Knowing Mystic could sense your mana pool, you blushed and backed away from the overly eager demon. There were some tales of how demons would feed on mana stones in a fit of power or greed. When it came to one’s own mana essence…you dared not think about it. “I see…does Lord Demiurge bring many humans here?”

Mystic placed a finger on her lip to think. Time was no doubt convoluted to demons. “Mm, not recently has he. Or maybe he has…? I think he uh…brought some here to replace some servants that passed away because of age.” She shook her head, ridding herself of the passing thought. “Anyways, I need to clean the shelves and stuff. Oh, before I forget!” She twirled in place, spinning effortlessly before conjuring up a thin line with a motion of her hand that she grabbed at the base and expanded to have a beautiful gown poof into existence. “Ta-da!” Mystic waved her hands near her chest, hoping Lilyodin would act impressed.

Was she big on tricks? This maid acted like every spell she could muster was a big show to put on. Your eyes and thoughts went right to the gown, noticing it was a flower-sequined tulle gown with feather trim. It started at the top a dark, navy blue before turning slowly to a sky color. It was sleeveless with a low v-cut back.

“Do you like it?” Mystic asked, bouncing up and down again. “I made it myself, and Lord Demiurge insisted I give it to his next little toy!”

Toy…? Hearing such a demeaning title made you recoil your fingers and look away in a fit of shame. Were you going to become his plaything after all?

Mystic ripped the dress down from the invisible hanger that it resided on and placed it in your possession. “It should be easy to get dressed in while I handle things here.” She motioned to the front door of the room. “There’s a bathrooms right down the hallway. Take a right and it’s the first door on your left. When you’re done, come back here and I’ll fix your hair. I should be done by then!”

While you didn’t know how to wrap the kimono into place, you figured you'd know how to unwrap it. Taking the gown Mystic gave, you followed the directions to the bathroom and began to undress.

It was a rather large bathroom with seven stalls and seven sinks to match. There were several large, circular mirrors on the wall. The floral golden designs looked like waves and busts of animals splashing about within them. The mirrors were well tended to. Not a single spot on them. Even about the entrance there were two pillars made of alabaster that were the same in terms of design about the castle you had seen so far. At least nothing horrific was in them…they were just normal pillars. One had a bit of a crack formed through the center, but you assumed that was due to age. The demon was said to have been a ruler for centuries, so the castle must have been equally old. Everywhere you turned, everything was white in color. It was beautiful, but you could only imagine how difficult it was to keep clean and tidy.

 _Only his student?_ you pondered as you gazed at yourself in the circular mirror before one of the many sinks. _Or, am I going to be his pet…?_

As you outstretched your hand to touch your own reflection, the visions of your weary mother coming home—beaten, drugged and abused—made your heart tense in your chest and your hand to quickly withdraw from the glassy surface before the corpse of the vision could hit the ground. Not that you would have a choice in the matter if that were to await you. Demiurge bought you. Whatever he so said was to become your fate.

After changing out of the kimono, you folded it up neatly and then headed back to Mystic in the bedroom that was now her own. Just as the demon promised, the bookshelves were tidy. It took her no time at all. It was quite shocking. How could she get that done so fast…?

“Ooh, so gorgeous!” Mystic squealed as she saw you enter the room. The demon hurried over and grabbed you by the wrist. “Now, lemme think…Oh! I have just the thing!” She sung the last word as she hurried to the windows in the back and opened them. Reaching out to the vines that Mare had created earlier, she plucked a few red roses free from their confinement. “Here we go!” With a swift series of actions regarding a rather beautiful comb, she was able to pull your hair into a lovely downward braid that she strewn about with a few roses she managed to get from just outside. When it came to the rogue pieces of hair up front, Mystic swirled her fingers about them to let them spring into a little wave. “There, perfect!”

“You work quite fast, Mystic.” Seeing as she was a maid, you figured it was fine to be casual. “It looks quite nice.”

“I have a speed increase ability, and I work well because of it,” she grinned rather widely, showing off her demonic fangs with glee. She grabbed the chair and spun it around. “Now, I’ll show you to where the dining hall is, so you can meet with Lord Demiurge.”

Again, the walls and hallways became confusing. You felt you might as well have been lost in a maze. With Mystic leading the way, the constant sounds of her hopping up and down as she skipped about the corridor was enough to keep her from going too insane with the lack of sounds. She acted rather young. How old was this demon?

Right at the entrance to the double doors leading to the dining room, you saw an interesting set of statues that depicted vines and other floral and faun like designs that made up the door’s frame. It was an odd contrast to everything that had been seen so far, but you'd take it. If you had to venture into a dining room seeing demons devouring humans, you might have lost your mind.

Mystic grabbed the iron loop of the door’s handle and tugged with all her might to get it open. “In you go!” she urged with a few hops in place. “Lord Demiurge will be here soon. I think he just wanted to make sure the meal was coming along nicely.”

You took only a few steps in to try and get a good read on the layout, only to have Mystic wave to you and shout:

“Enjoy!”

And with that, the door slammed shut, leaving you alone in the spacious dining hall. Turning to look again, you noticed a statue several feet tall to where it touched the ceiling near the fireplace. In fact, the hearth was stationed right between this things cleft hooves. It was a very intricate design of Lord Ulbert Alain Odle in a caster’s pose. His shadow practically encased the entirety of the room. Many chandeliers hung from the twenty-foot tall ceiling but none of the candles were lit. Even from the angle that you were looking at from, the candles appeared as though they hadn’t been bothered with in years. The white wax was now more off-white and rotted with cobwebs.

A large mahogany table was at the center with several chairs and a beautiful cloth that felt as heavenly as any angelic feather would when you bothered to touch it. Paintings lined the walls and most of them were at least tasteful for a human to bother witnessing.

The doors opened once more, Demiurge inviting himself into the room next. He hadn’t bothered to change. It seemed he really adored that suit and would refuse to see himself out of it. “Mystic finished quite earlier than I anticipated.” The demon’s shoes tapped against the carpeted flooring as he made his way towards you. “Did she dust the shelves as I asked?”

You bowed on impulse at his appearance, nodding. “She was quite fast. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody race around like she does.”

“She has an ability that makes her quite speedy in terms of things,” he reiterated from what Mystic herself even said. Demiurge shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose with a smirk. “She even has an ability as do I called Eat Untidy. We devour filth when it displeases us.”

Eating garbage, cobwebs, and dust…? You tried to withhold the notion to be a bit repulsed by that. “You have abilities that make you well versed at cleanliness too?”

“I was a servant to Lord Ulbert Alain Odle, then to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. While I am a strategist that nobody can match wits with, I was first and foremost a caretaker to those who created me and made sure everything was running smoothly and appeared spotless.” He turned then, noting the statue there at the burning hearth. “It’s been sometime since I’ve last seen him… He went on his own venture elsewhere and has yet to return, but I have faith he will.”

The way Demiurge spoke of the ruler, you almost assumed he was a child in need of his father. It made your heart break for him.

“He’s a very powerful demon—one of the strongest and most cunning I’ve ever known,” Demiurge went onward to gloat. “He made me in his own image, and I couldn’t be more grateful.”

There was something in the firelight that startled you. Perhaps it was merely a trick of the eye, but Demiurge almost looked like his grin was malicious. But next you saw, he was smiling warming yet again. It must have been the foul lighting. You were seeing things no doubt.

“I'm sure he’ll return one day, my Lord. Where would Izlend be without its higher monarch?” While Demiurge ruled the vast minority, Ulbert ruled the majority of the land. When he took his leave, all cities and towns in the southern part of the map fell to Demiurge’s grasp. It had been years since anybody saw or heard from Ulbert as well as the other Great Ones. There were talks of bigger, better schemes and conquering other places, but nobody knew for sure.

Demiurge turned, however, looking down at you with a curious frown. “I’ve been doing fairly decent in my ruling, have I not?”

You blushed in embarrassment, nodding in haste, as you didn’t mean to insult him. “F-Forgive me! That wasn’t meant to be a jab at your ruling abilities, my Lord. I was…I was just complimenting Lord Ulbert Alain Odle. But you…you’ve been very gracious to us, and we appreciate you and all you do.”

The smile widened, becoming even warmer than the firelight itself. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t offer more radiance in the dining hall. I normally find myself at peace with only the fire going. The shadow it casts of my Lord Ulbert about the room soothes my soul.”

“You’re gracious to even ask for my opinion, but I do not mind at all, Lord Demiurge.”

The demon offered his hand, urging you to slide her grasp into his. He took it, wrapping his fingers slowly about the back of your hand as he escorted you to a chair closest to where he’d be sitting. Having him pull the chair out for you made you feel like a queen already as no man ever offered such a thing to you before.

“Thank you, Lord Demiurge.”

As if on cue, the doors opened and several servants ventured in to line the table with several meals that you never had the pleasure of even seeing let alone eating. Many types of meat were scattered on plates with decorative fruits and vegetables giving them a very painter like sight to them. There was an artichoke soup with parsnip chips as well as a creamy oven roasted tomato soup with melted mozzarella with strudel and cream, salads, and various other dishes you could hardly recognize.

The room that once smelt of only ember was soon ignited with all kinds of welcoming odors and your stomach growled to remind you how hungry you truly were. You were relieved with all of the servants moving about and clinking the silverware together it probably went unheard.

A bottle of red-wine left for the demon, the servants all bowed and then took their leave. Demiurge went for the wine, popping it open and serving himself before offering some. You took it without thinking, even if you weren't much of a drinker.

“So good…!” you praised, merely staring at it all.

“You might want to eat it first before claiming such.” Demiurge was teasing as he had faith in his chefs.

You went right for the pork that was there on display as well as giving yourself a bit of the tomato soup with bread and strudel. You struggled in reminding yourself to have manners. At this point you felt like a ravenous dog that would gladly devour anything, and you hadn’t noticed you were eating in haste.

The demon laughed quietly. “Hungry? I assumed you always had enough food working on a farm.”

You paused midway through the meat, nearly choking on his comment and the expression he was giving. “S-Sorry,” you apologized, wiping your mouth shortly after. “Even as farmers, a lot of our stock went to buyers. We hardly had much to feed ourselves, and when we did, it mostly went to my father as he worked the hardest out of any of us.”

“Feed the hardworking, is it?” Demiurge contemplated that very idea as he poured a dark sauce over the rice and meat he had partaken in to flavor it a bit more. “So your mother and you were meant to starve?”

You hated to look at it like that. You just saw it as your father did most of the work, so he should get the better cut. “Well…my mom had her own job…” Thinking about it nearly made you lose your appetite. Instead, you grabbed greedily for the wine and drank it to try and prevent yourself from asking about being a toy to the demon.

Demiurge took note of how you responded, cutting his food delicately before forking it to his mouth. “You don’t need to speak of it.”

However, the more you sat on the emotions, the more it continued to gnaw at you. “My Lord…I want to ask you something, if that’s okay with you?”

He turned, showing his attention was had even if he said nothing.

“When you bought me…was it all because you knew I was learning fire magic, or am I here to be something else?” Your fingers gripped the frail stem of glass when it came to your cup, nervously awaiting an answer.

Demiurge swallowed, motioning in your direction as if he were threatening to cast a spell. “You realize I can easily punish you for learning magic without me officially pardoning you, correct?”

Hearing him say such a thing, you cringed and bit at your lower lip. “Y-Yes, my Lord. I am aware of that…”

“Do you want to make a deal?”

You were willing to do anything at this point if it meant saving yourself from a horrible fate. “Yes, gladly!”

“Work under me, and I’ll promise to teach you everything that I know if you prove yourself worthy,” Demiurge explained. “If I ask you to aid the chefs in cutting the meat, then do as I say. If I need you to tidy up a few rooms, then do so without question.” He was vague in his next remark. “If I require you for more personal reasons, then obey me.” Demiurge motioned his hand again, pointing at you. “Do all of this for me, and I will be merciful. I will pretend none of what happened prior was ever discussed.” His fork clinked onto the plate as he outstretched his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

You hardly had to think about it, and in one quick motion you grabbed the demon’s hand and held it tightly. “Deal,” you muttered between them, feeling your worries evaporate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can stop me from having this weird love of demons and their deals.
> 
> Also, uh...no idea what Eat Untidy is. I just kinda assumed based on the title of the spell and knowing Demiurge has it in the web novel. x3;
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing felt different as you removed your hand from Demiurge’s grasp. Were demon contracts that simple? You expected to feel something, looking at your palm in confusion.

Demiurge took note of the response, merely smiling as he tilted his head to the side. “Something the matter?”

“I guess I was expecting some sort of physical reaction to making that deal,” you confessed, placing your hands back in your lap. “Demon contracts usually are painful, aren’t they?”

The demon couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t malicious but he did have food in his mouth, so he had to cover it with a napkin to not be rude. “Goodness, where do you humans come up with these things?” He swallowed, waving away the accusation of the act. “Mm, it depends the contract, but something as simple as this is merely a binding of understanding we can both agree on, wouldn’t you say?”

You blushed, looking away while nodding. “I do suppose you’re right. Sorry, a lot of books and things just have all kinds of talks about demons and how they are.”

“It is better to think for one’s self than rely on others to do the thinking for you, child,” Demiurge instructed. He finished the last of his meal there on the plate before bothering to go for another piece of chicken.

That was a fair remark. You were a bit bad about relying on the outside world to tell you what to be leery of, and all of the tomes you had managed to read made it sound as though demons were malicious and cruel. So far, Demiurge hardly seemed to be any of those things. “I do suppose you’re right.” You smiled, the firelight catching the outer appearance of it. “There are many talks about how demons are unjust, but I think you’ve been more than kind and loving to those you’re asked to rule over.”

Demiurge rested his chin on the back of his hand, fondling with his fork as he turned to you. “You think so?” He said such a thing as though he were encouraging you to continue.

You nodded. “Of course. You’ve been kind to give people jobs here—humans at that. I’d think if you were as any book said, you wouldn’t allow them in your home.”

The smile seemed to turn into a smirk but it quickly went back to a kind and alluring grin that you assumed it was a trick of the light again. “It is best to take pity on the weak and show them kindness.”

It was a sentiment you could share but weren't sure how to feel about being called ‘weak’. Yes, you couldn’t measure in strength to a demon, but you'd like to think a power class wasn’t in his mind. Your thoughts ventured back to the many abhorrent paintings and sculptures but tried not to question them. “Umm, I noticed the door to this place had a lovely forest like design to it.”

“That would be Mare’s doing,” Demiurge explained, partaking in the fowl on his dish. “We have a different view of how this castle should appear, but I am more than willing to reach common ground with him. He modeled these doors after something he enjoys and the garden’s layout is mostly his doing as well.”

“That’s still very kind of you. I believe it’s nice for you to join in on something together.”

“You seem as though you wish to ask me something.” With ease, the demon broke the chicken leg in half with a snap. It was unexpected and caught you off guard to where you jumped back a bit. “Is something bothering you already, my dear?”

Could he read minds too or were you being that transparent? Nervously, you glanced about. You weren't sure if you should remark on them or not as you didn’t want to be distasteful. “I was just curious how you feel this castle should look, my Lord.”

The demon smiled tenderly, his eyes upon you as he rested his cheek in his hand yet again. “You’re fearful of some of the artwork and statues, are you not?”

Being called out about it, you recoiled and bit at your lip.

“It would make sense,” he chuckled. “It must be unnerving to truly walk through a place that has portrayals of demons ruling over humans in quite the _graphic_ manner.” Demiurge shifted, pyramiding his fingers in front of his crooked nose. “Tell me, do you think it animalistic of yourself to tend to, breed, and raise livestock as you do?”

You shook your head. “Of course not. It’s something I was born and raised to do. I’ve been learning how to do so since I was five.”

Demiurge seemed pleased by that response. “A question, if you please: what would you do if one bit you or continuously threatened you?”

“I guess…it depends on if it had become rabid or not,” you answered, a bit nervous as to where this conversation was going. “If it were rabid, we would have to put it down and burn the body to prevent other creatures from being poisoned by it.”

“A fair assessment.” Demiurge’s words over the crackling fire seemed to rumble loudly in your ears and chest. “But what if it wasn’t rabid? What if it merely was temperamental and threatening you as it desired to be freed and left alone?” He motioned his hand away from himself in a morbidly poetic fashion. “What if one of the bulls gored your father or mother when you tried to keep it contained? What would you do?”

It was hard to imagine, as you didn’t want to even think of such a thing. “I would either ask to kill it or kill it myself in a fit of anger.”

“But can you say the bull deserved it? It merely didn’t wish to be handled and desired its freedom. And so, in a fit of rage, tore into your loved ones when you wouldn’t listen. I'm certain if anybody saw such a scene they would see you as needlessly butchering a creature to the point of death.”

You weren't sure how to answer that. You never really thought about it that deeply before.

“Demons don’t do well in the eyes of humans,” Demiurge explained. “To humans, we are like wild animals that need to be put down or controlled when we don’t respond to what they want of us.” He spoke the lines, fishing for sympathy in the confession. “If we don’t do as humans command, they see us no better than a bull attacking recklessly with no reason. We’ve tried to defend ourselves for years, and because of that, a few of these paintings and statues depict quite the scenes with demons against humans. We are merely protecting ourselves—our loved ones.” He seemed to bow in the moment, motioning away in a poetic manner once more. “Think of it as so. It is not meant to show anything else but the triumph of demons over the control of once wicked lower life forms.”

Your brow furrowed, hating that such a thing had befallen Demiurge and his people. So far, they all seemed kind and understanding. Nothing bad had happened. Even when he found out you had undermined an order, he was more than willing to reach a common ground. “I am sorry, my Lord, that you had to go through such a thing. You didn’t deserve it…”

Hearing you say such that made Demiurge pause and look in your direction in a fit of confusion. “Mm…” he hummed, as if to thank you. It wasn’t something he was used to being offered—sympathy. The demon may have tried to ask for it in his own roundabout way, but it never came as many humans (even some who worked under him) rebelled and wanted to see him dead.

When dinner was finished, you sighed with relief. Never had you been so tempted before and if you had been given the chance, you may have devoured everything in front of you. “So good,” you praised, stretching and yawning shortly after. Your exhaustion from restless sleep was starting to creep up on you.

Demiurge summoned the spell from earlier, moving his hand through the black void to grab a book that looked a bit worn down either from age, use, or both. It was a tome that had a moldy old brown leather cover and the pages that were once white had turned to more a vanilla coloration. There was once wording on the cover but it had long since faded away. Only a small indentation of where it was could just be seen on the front.

“Here,” the demon beckoned, sliding the book over towards you. “This is a beginner’s book on fire magic. When you’re more awake and of able mind, it would be in your best interest to read it.”

You took to the book in haste, skimming the first few pages to notice that even detailed pencil sketches were drawn into the pages to show how to create and conjure common casting circles. It was only about 200 pages. Not too lengthy, but it would take you a while to get through all of the information provided; especially considering one minor detail you hadn't spoken of to the demon personally.

“Did you want me to study anything in particular?”

Demiurge cupped his chin in thought. “The first three chapters should be fine. They speak of the basics of trying to conjure and maintain a spell as simple as a fireball.” He pushed away from the dining room table, folding his napkin and placing it in the center of his dirty plate. “We’ll work on something simplistic. Seeing as you got that burn from not being able to maintain a fire spell properly, it’s best you learn.”

You brought the book close to your chest before taking to your feet shortly after. “Do…Do you want me to practice alone?”

The demon turned, shaking his head and waving his finger. “Do not try any magic without me, Lilyodin. If you do so, I will see it as a breach to our contract, and I will be forced to put the Obedience Collar on you.”

Hearing such a thing, you quietly gasped and stepped back. It was a just warning, but it couldn’t stop you from feeling your heart beat rapidly in your chest at the very thought of having something about your neck that would punish you for daring to raise a hand to wield magic.

The gentle gasp touched the elf like ears of the demon, prompting him to sweetly place his gloved hand upon your cheek to calm you. In the instance that the warmth of his caress did so, you were rendered speechless and found yourself lured into his charming smile. Demiurge moved closer, feeling how easily you fell under his spell.

“I would gain no pleasure to bereft you of your freedom, my dear. So,” he continued, pulling his hand away from your fair skin, “do not force me to consider the notion. I would hate to see you displeased with me.” Demiurge clapped his hands, summoning a human woman from outside to venture into the dining hall. “Escort Lilyodin back to her bedroom. She’s had a long day and needs to rest.”

The maid bowed, motioning to the door she stood at. “This way, madam.”

“Goodnight, Lord Demiurge,” you said before departing the room, leaving Demiurge alone in the dining hall.

Mystic entered without even needing to open the door, merely venturing through via a portal from the other side. “Oh-ho, ho, ho! Would that even be true, Lord Demiurge?” the fellow demon laughed, having overheard the previous conversation.

The sincere smile Demiurge held cracked into a wider, twisted version of itself. It were as though someone took a knife and merely etched the corners of his grin to the far back areas of his face to make him look unnatural. “I cannot deny what joy it would bring me to watch her writhe in my grasp if she dared to disobey me.” He turned his palms upward, looking down at his fingers that he was flexing to give them more a demonic almost claw like appearance. “To witness as the magic of that collar restrained her and forced her to listen to me…”

“Lord Demiurge…” Mystic sounded as though she were playfully scolding him. “The Actor Class Princess Renner taught you would go to waste if you let this mask fall off too easily…”

He placed his hand over his unnatural features, trying to regain his composure. “Ah…you are right, Mystic.” Demiurge tried to bring himself back under the effects of the class, placing his palms on his cheek and shaking his head. Mystic ventured over, holding a mirror in place for him to work on getting back a smile that could charm even an infant.

It wasn’t an easy class for him to learn. He was used to spells of destruction and being unapologetically twisted and caring little for the lives of others. However, years ago, he desired to put on a mask that Renner herself was brilliant at doing when he saw you in the market when you were in your early twenties and of age. Demons’ sense of smell is acute, far better at sensing all kinds of things and finding them either repulsive or alluring.

When a mere human woman grabbed his attention during her seasonal time for having children, it aroused a sort of excitement in the demon he hadn’t felt in years. Whereas he normally went out of his way to truly find a reason to torture and murder someone he deemed lesser, this one—this one he wanted to intentionally have begging for him. He wanted to hear you scream as he kept you pinned beneath him as he had his way with you or tested you to her breaking point. He wanted you to rely on him and him alone.

“This…?” Demiurge questioned, trying to move his mouth accordingly back into place as the human woman Renner taught him.

Mystic frowned, shaking her head. “You’re still thinking about having your way with Lilyodin.” She pouted, puffing her cheeks to show her disappointment in the façade failing.

He shook his head, attempting to clear his mind once more. Lightly pressing his fingertips to his mouth, he started to massage the muscles and tried to relax them into a more befitting smile. “This one…no…” He murmured until he finally found the pleasant grin he had been wearing earlier. “Ah, here we are. What do you think, Mystic?”

The bubbly demon grinned wickedly in return, her teeth sharp and exposed as it pulled back in a rather unnatural way. Her eyes burned with a fiery red of delight. The sight was brief as she went back to normal at the blink of an eye. “Perfect, Lord Demiurge!”

Collapsing in your bedroom, you found the mattress of the bed was as inviting as you thought it would be. It hugged your every curve and the moment you fell to it, you struggled to keep your eyes open.

“Mm, the book…” you hummed wearily, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. It was a dusty tome that you, again, started to scan through quickly. However, the hypnotic look of the pages made your eyes start to become heavy until they finally closed, the open book collapsing on your chest.

_“_ _**Hey…”** _ ****

_“…_ _**Hey…”** _ ****

_“_ _**Wake up…!”** _

Your eyes opened, wondering who was calling to you. “Hello…?” Sitting upright in bed, you turned to notice your door was cracked open slightly.

Did somebody come into the room? Furrowing your brow, you removed the covers and took to your feet. The moment your heels touched the carpeted floor, you heard a distant rumble in the distance. A storm was on the way, no doubt, and the gods only knew how upsetting this place could be with lightning playing games with the shadows.

Gathering what courage was had, you wandered to the door and pushed it open a bit further. You looked left and then right.

Nothing.

Darkness engulfed vast majorities of the halls you couldn’t see. It almost felt like you would be walking into a void in either direction if you dared try.

Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was your mind playing tricks on you from lack of sleep. You spun around on your heel and attempted to go back to sleep only to hear the voice again.

_“…_ _**Hey…”** _

You paused, glancing quickly in the direction you assumed you heard it. “Hello? Is somebody there?” It was raspy, whatever or whoever it was. It sounded like a sick woman whispering to try and not rouse suspicion.

_“…_ _**Here…come…here…”** _

Now the voice felt like it was coming from everywhere as it bounded off the marble walls and hissed angrily in your mind. You weren't sure where to even begin to walk. In haste, you took to the nearby nightstand to grab up the candle that was there to see if you couldn’t make sense of what was going on.

The shadows mocked your attempt at trying to fight them off, but a few did bow to the candlelight’s glow as you continued onward down the right corridor. You swore that was where it was calling to you, but you couldn’t be certain. “Hello? Keep…keep talking…”

Was it all right to venture about the castle without an escort? Not only could you get lost, but also Demiurge hadn’t exactly laid down all the ground rules yet. You could be disobeying him unknowingly.

The walls the further you walked, felt as though they were breathing. You swore you saw them wave in and out like a human’s chest desiring to inhale and exhale. It made you dizzy—nauseous—as you fought to stay on your own two feet. The air got thinner to the point you could hardly breathe, prompting you to lose the strength to even hold the candle any longer.

It collapsed onto the carpeted rug, catching fire and tearing through the castle at an ungodly speed as something—somebody—started to laugh manically. The shadows felt as though they came alive and started to charge at you with vicious, animalistic growls and howls.

With a heavy inhale and sweat beaded upon your brow, your eyes opened for real as you tore yourself away from the nightmare. You gasped, shaking there in the bedroom that you were trying to adjust to. Lower lip trembling, you placed her head into your hands only to realize you had been clothed into a form of sleepwear and put to sleep.

When did that happen? Did you forget you even put yourself to bed?

It was a silk, satin red gown that stopped just above your knees with thin straps. Knowing what type of material it was made from made you blush brightly at how expensive it must have cost. “I don’t recall putting this on… Am I starting to lose my mind?”

Out of instinct, you glanced towards the door. It was closed. Nothing out of the ordinary beyond the fact you didn’t know when you were given this nightgown. There was nothing you could say or do about that. Instead, you decided to go to sleep and pray no more nightmares would come chasing you.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

There was a subtle knock on the door the following morning, meek almost. Ever slowly did it raise you from sleep.

“Eh…umm…Lilyodin? Lord Demiurge asked me to check in on you,” Mare’s voice called from the other side. “Are you, umm…are you decent?”

You felt hardly clothed, but it was a nightgown, wasn’t it? The last thing she wore was a cotton dress to bed that went to your ankles. This felt a bit…revealing. “It’s okay to come in, Lord Mare.” You remained in the bed regardless, keeping the covers up near your chest.

The blond haired elf opened the door to allow himself in, noting what you were wearing. “Oh, uh, glad to see you received and enjoyed the gift!”

“Gift?”

“Lord Demiurge gave that to you, but I wasn’t sure if it arrived on time.” Mare tapped the side of his cheek in thought.

Did he? You didn’t remember that exchange either. Not even a single maid came in to give you the outfit. You just woke up in it. “Well, it was very kind of him.” You could ask him later. For now, you blamed your awful memory on the nightmare.

Mare smiled with a tilt of his head. “I’ve come to fetch you to take you to the library. He assumed since you were so tired last night, you didn’t have a good opportunity to really read anything.”

“Well, I better get changed then, shouldn’t I?” you pulled the covers to get out of bed.

Mare nodded. “You might want to shower first.” He was trying to not be curt from what you could tell. “Umm…uh…how do I say this…?” The dark elf rubbed the back of his head. “Demon noses are a bit sensitive to smells, and you came from a farm that smells…uh… _bad_ …”

Hearing that being said, your face couldn’t turn any redder with embarrassment. You practically sat and ate food with the man last night and he didn’t say a word about that to her. Did he seriously just sit there and deal with it?

“Tell him I'm very sorry!” you apologized, grabbing onto your nightgown with a bow. “I-I didn’t think about that. The water I could manage to bathe in back home wasn’t exactly the cleanest, and I know Lady Albedo tried…!”

Mare waved his hands. “Eh, it’s all right, Lilyodin. I can show you to where you can bathe in a better place, if you like?”

“Yes, please! Is there any other outfit I should probably wear? I'm worried they all smell dreadful now.”

Again, the dark elf shook his head. “Those can be easily washed. Come, I’ll show you where you can shower, and I can take the nightgown to be taken care of for you.” He stepped aside and gestured for you to go ahead first.

The maze like corridors slowly began to swallow you once more. It felt like you would die long before you would be able to get a good handle on anything regarding location. You wished there was a map to look at from time to time or at least markers on the wall that said what location was where. It would make traveling about far easier by comparison, as you didn’t want to bother people to ask where something was.

The same pillar design greeted you when you were taken to a rather nice entryway leading into a public bath. “Here,” Mare instructed, opening the doors. Inside was a very large pool that was designed to look like a rose, each petal being sectioned off into a different bath completely. “Everybody uses this.”

You recoiled at the thought. “Every…body…?”

“It’s a public bath,” Mare answered. “Both genders can partake in bathing here.”

You wanted to ask if there was something more private, but that felt a bit rude. You had never bathed in such a place before. “Umm…thank Lord Demiurge for me.”

“Oh, I'm sure he’ll be here soon enough. He usually bathes every morning and sometimes at night. Just depends if it’s after hunts—!” Realizing what he just said, Mare nervously laughed and waved away the statement. “He-He does a lot of hunting for the chefs, and being out in the wild doing such a thing can get messy and dirty.”

 _Late night hunts?_ you pondered. Seemed the demon worked quite hard to keep everything running and didn’t just leave it to his underlings. “H-He’ll be in here too?” The very thought made your blood run cold and all color drain from your face.

“He figured you’d be uncomfortable, so what better way than to help you adjust?” Mare said with a smile. “It’s very nice of him. Now, you might want to hurry up and get undressed. He’ll be here any minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Thanks for any and all support~ ♥
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop ruining my sleeping schedule just to finish chapters... lol
> 
> Thanks for any and all support in my shameless writing.~
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

When Mare was kind enough to leave you in peace, you looked once more at the beautiful petal designs of the bathing areas. The outline of each one was in a fake gold coloration while the blue water sparkled so brilliantly with the pearl inner lining of the bath. Given what you had quickly discerned about the two, you would easily guess this was Mare’s design choice.

 _A public bath…?_ _you_ mentally questioned, dipping the tips of your toes into the water. The liquid surface beckoned, rippling outward until it thinned so much it dissipated. _Worse off, he’ll be here to clean me._ You moved your lips inward, unsure of what to say to that. You felt clothing made you far more appealing by visual standards. Without it, your rolls of fat would be visible and no doubt appall the demon.

When your hair turned silver from strenuous, private magic practicing, it was bad enough. It wasn’t something that was easy to hide, as hair dyes were so expensive. However, as time went onward, you grew used to it and accepted it was there. Your body gaining weight about the middle and your hips…that was something you didn’t care for.

Right when you assumed you could find the courage to take off the nightgown that was so graciously given, you found yourself sliding the straps back onto the shoulders when the doors opened once more.

“So you made it.”

Demiurge’s voice made you nervous as you grabbed the center of the outfit tightly, wishing to keep it in place.

“I see you received the gift that was intended for you.” From the sound that reverberated about the room, you could tell he already had removed his shoes. His bare feet were merely tapping upon the marble surface as he ventured closer to you, this human woman. “I’ve not undressed yet,” Demiurge soothed, seeming to understand where your fear was coming from. “You can turn around.”

Being in something so revealing already was hard for you to even face him, but you did have to thank him for the nice gift. A smile etched across your face as you turned to note he was still clothed, merely wearing a bathrobe.

“It…did,” you muttered, trying not to let the anxiety of the situation boil over. “I thank you for the nightgown.”

He smiled in return, tilting his head to the side. “Seems you’re a bit uncertain of it. Something the matter?”

“No, no—I just…” your eyes tore away for a moment to regain yourself. You didn’t want to seem ungrateful. “I’ve just…never worn anything this revealing before, so it’s a bit new to me.”

“During the warmer seasons, it should allow for your body to breathe a bit better,” Demiurge encouraged. He slid his finger under the strap of the outfit, toying with the thin fabric to admire the look of the red sheen. “It looks quite charming on you.”

Just feeling his bare hand stroking near your skin while he was admiring the material made you not realizing you were gawking until the compliment hit you. “Th-Thank you, Lord Demiurge. I appreciate it, and I am certain I will adjust to it in no time.”

“Speaking of such…” Demiurge removed his finger, motioning at the bath behind them. “From what I could gather from Mare, you are a bit nervous about a public bath?”

You placed your hand to your chest to still your beating heart. “Please don’t think me rude. At my home, we just never had such a thing. One person used the bath at a time.”

“Common courtesy, I suppose, but to be honest, a family bathroom is still very much a public space,” the demon explained. “You humans have just conditioned yourself to only use it one at a time.”

That was…fair. But you couldn’t say you wanted to see a family member naked. When it came to strangers, the same rule applied. You knew who Demiurge was, but beyond that, only just recently was starting to understand him a bit better beyond his ruling title.

“Standing here will gain no benefit to either of us.” Without hesitation, Demiurge grabbed the knot that was tied about his lower abdomen and started to pull the bathrobe away.

You felt like a deer staring down the hunter’s arrow, not able to move till it all registered in a split second right when he was about to expose himself completely. The moment the right side of the robe was about to peel back to expose what was underneath, you panicked and spun around to keep your back to him.

“Oh, none of that, my dear,” Demiurge encouraged. He could be heard removing the fabric completely before folding it up and tossing it onto a nearby sitting area. “You haven’t the slightest when you’ll be in here with others. I’ve ordered it to be merely the two of us for now, so it is only myself that you need to concern yourself with.”

That was still impossible. From what you briefly saw before panic overwhelmed you was the demon’s dark skin and how firm and well defined his torso was. The flash of the image replayed again and again till you felt the demon’s palms upon your shoulders to urge your attention towards him.

“Should I undress you myself, my dear?” Demiurge’s fingers twirled about the thin straps, toying with the very thought as the wicked grin managed to crack through his façade. Given the fact you weren't facing him, he had little fear in the situation and let it remain as his sharp, demonic teeth glistened in the meager firefly lighting about the room.

Just the feel of your skin against his bare hands…he could move closer and let the rest of his body envelop you to sense it further, but he had to show restraint. He had to lure you into his clutches one way or another. He would be victorious. He would get his prey. But you were right there. You were both alone, and he had the opportunity to have his way with you, as your screams would echo about the chamber of the bathing area. His heart beat louder and faster than normal at the very imagining of it, and the blood pumping through his veins made him want to forget all reason and just go for it.

“I…”

The sound of your voice snapped him back and the smile managed to slip into what anybody would deem normal.

“…I can do it, my Lord.”

Demiurge reluctantly removed his hands as he motioned and stepped away. “As you wish.”

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you took to the fastenings and began to slowly undress. The nightgown almost fell away to expose her problematic human features but you paused midway. “I…I must warn you, my Lord. I am not…exactly in shape.”

He caught your vision from just you peeking over your shoulder. “Is this a problem in some way?”

“I’ll show you,” you muttered, finally removing the rest of the clothing.

You were pear shape by definition, but it made you feel insecure given how a majority of the high class humans were able to afford corsets and slim down their features even if under a clothing’s disguise. The kimono you were asked to wear was the closest thing you'd get to a corset looking mask, and now you felt naked without it. Upon removing the nightgown, you were nervous to turn around. Not only were you now exposed, but the truth of your appearance was now right for the demon to judge.

You embraced yourself, trying to calm the chills of fear rippling through you. “It is …dreadful, I know.”

The demon moved forward, placing his hands upon your shoulders once more to encourage you to turn around. It was a struggle as, on instinct, you tried to fight the urge to be moved. “Why do you think you are appalling?” he questioned, not seeing a problem with the way you appeared. It wasn’t anything different from what he had seen around him in, not only the painted works that decorated his halls, but also his servants whenever they happened to be in the bath at the same time.

Hearing him say such a thing, you blinked in confusion. Losing all sense of fear, you gazed upward at the demon and peered into his squinty eyes to notice an abnormal looking glow to them. You thought nothing of it, merely blushing at his question. “I’ve just seen better…is all. People who are in better shape.”

Demiurge cradled your chin against the curve of his index finger, encouraging your eyes upon him further. “As a human, you should love the skin you are in. You are not immortal, and it would be a waste going through life loathing who you are and being envious of what you are not.”

“It…it doesn’t bother you, my Lord?”

The demon smiled broader, releasing you. “Here—I’ll show you my own insecurity. Perhaps it will make us even?” Demiurge grabbed onto his glasses he still had in place and removed them before opening his eyes to allow you to see the beautiful gems that were cut in place of his eyes. It was unnatural, yes, but it didn’t take away from the fact they were gorgeous to look at. “Now, what do you think of me?”

“Beautiful,” you whispered between them. Every time he moved his head even slightly, the light flickered off of the cuts as though they were handcrafted from a jeweler in town. “But does it…hurt?”

“Mm?”

Out of reflex, you almost reached upward to try and touch them but recoiled your fingers from the idea of doing so. “The-The gems. I feel like they would hurt if they were in such a place on my body.”

Demiurge laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Perhaps centuries ago it did when I was born, but I don’t recall the pain. I’ve adjusted.” He moved forward, wrapping his arms about you to the point that your cheeks turned red with color. “Now, we are even—wouldn’t you say?”

You could feel his skin touching yours, and you weren't even sure how to respond. He was warm and the muscles that showcased his strength visibly was touching every curve. “We, umm…shouldn’t we get in the bath?” you stuttered out, feeling as though you would pass out at any moment.

“Of course.” He motioned forward at the center of the bathing area. “Just ahead. That should be a fine spot.”

You departed from Demiurge and started to walk along the golden designs that were thick enough for many people to walk at once. Upon making it to the center carving of the rose, you quickly slid inside only to start shaking the moment you had. “It-It’s freezing!”

Demiurge’s smile upturned into a hidden smirk that you weren't able to notice. “Is it? Mm, odd. I have a means in which to regulate the temperature of the water. Normally one of my servants checks the warmth at all hours of the day to make certain it’s available and ready for use at any time. I guess they were not on schedule today.” He dipped his toes in and then followed with the rest, finding it bearable for himself. “I guess we’ll just have to deal with this for now.”

It was embarrassing to do so. The cold water was a bit torturous for you, and it enticed your nipples to harden. You did your best to cover the sight, not wanting for him to witness that.

Keeping the fake smile perfectly in place, he tilted his head to the side with a shrug. “Would be silly to act in such a way now, my dear. I’ve already seen you fully. Would any other problems be worth this reaction?”

You supposed that was true. “I'm just a bit shocked you’re so straightforward and very reassuring about these sorts of things.” You tried not to make your voice quiver when you spoke. When you were told you were bought, you automatically assumed that Demiurge would treat you in horrible ways while you worked as a servant. But even the second day in and he was still willing to assist you in trying to adjust to life in his castle.

Demiurge shrugged, grabbing a beautiful, handcrafted bottle that was nearby. It had a golden encasement that swirled like the waves of the ocean while the semi-clear appearance of the rest showed a very vanilla looking substance in it. “Would you care if I washed you?”

Him wash you? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? You thought it odd he would buy you only to pamper you so much; especially after disobeying some of the cardinal rules. “My Lord, I…” It was at this point you felt guilty for even breaking any rule he had set. A heartbroken sigh escaped you. “…I am not worthy of your kindness given how I betrayed your laws.”

The smirk returned but quickly disappeared when your eyes caught onto him again. “Oh? Well, I am giving it to you.” He moved closer, pouring some of the shampoo into his open hand. “Now, turn around. It’ll be just fine.”

You did as he instructed, feeling as the shampoo began to work its magic on your dirty blonde and white tipped hair. Such hair products were a bit easy to come by but there were weeks your family would go without it and merely just use warm water to try and wash. Apparently, if what Mare said was true, it didn’t do wonders for smells. This product, however, was starting to tingle on your scalp.

“How does it feel?” Demiurge asked, his fingers continuing to dig into your hair to try and wash every strand that he could. He was trying to be careful with his nails, knowing they could cut you if he wasn’t so.

“It feels divine and smells so as well,” you said.

“Wonderful…” he mused as he rolled his fingers through the hair again and again to coat every single strand. “It is a shampoo of my own doing, so I am relieved it is treating you well.”

He made shampoos? That was an interesting pastime. You were beginning to wonder what truly went into such a creative endeavor only to pause in though as the demon moved closer and his chest was upon the back of your head yet again. “M-My Lord…?” you stammered, only to witness as he reached beyond you to grab a finely wrapped bar of soap to work on bathing you.

“Merely wanted to focus on the body next, if that’s all right with you?” Demiurge smiled pleasantly when you looked back at him.

 _My body?_ you thought. They had gotten this far already. Fighting him would be a bit silly and pointless by now. It was awkward to have him treat you so openly like he did own you like a toy, but you accepted as it all seemed to be done with good intentions. “I…I thank you, Lord Demiurge.”

Rubbing the soap on his hands, he began to wash away the grime and putrid smell that was once buried in your skin by starting at your shoulders and moving inward to you neck.

Your neck…

His fingers deliciously stroked the very foundation in which your head rested and imagined an Obedience Collar resting there. The very image of you flinching and screaming in agony anytime you disobeyed him or a direct order, he would have the enjoyment of watching you suffer.

 _Master_ , he thought to himself, his fingers curling about your creamy skin. He could feel as your throat flashed when you breathed. He could sense every muscle as it flexed against his demonic grip. _Call me Master…!_

“Lord Demiurge?”

Hearing your stressful voice call him back, he realized he had been accidentally applying too much pressure and retreated his grasp from the tantalizing spot. “Forgive me, Lilyodin. Was I too rough?” He played it off best he could, the innocent smile returning.

It felt almost like he wanted to choke you for a moment. It was a bit startling. It must have been your imagination. There was no way Demiurge would want to do something such as that given how he had been as of late. Your hand went to the reddened flesh but found nothing had bled, so it was fine. Right?

“It was just a bit rougher than I am used to.” You smiled regardless when your eyes met his. “Was something on your mind…?”

“Ah, nothing to concern yourself with, my dear.” He moved his index finger in a circle. “Turn around again.” When you did as he asked, Demiurge continued and started to work on your arms. “Should I call you by that name—Lilyodin—or do you mind if I call you Lily?”

You had never truly thought about it. Your parents usually called you Lily and some guy friends called you Odin or Din when you were acting a bit boyish. “If Lily works for you, my Lord, then you’re welcome to use it.”

“Delightful. Lily it shall be then.” His palms moved onward, trailing over your chest and soon to the exposed breasts.

The feel of them against his palms made his demonic heart beat a bit faster than normal as he rolled his long tongue over his sharp teeth. The sensation of human flesh seeping through his fingers was almost more than he could stand. The warmth, the texture…it reminded him of when he was alive—when he himself was human. It was a mixture of desire, love, lust, and a bit of jealousy. He wanted to feel that sort of warmth again in his own body, but the closest he would ever get was through you and just grabbing or reprimanding a human servant.

You lost your breath as it strangled you there in the moment. Your sea-green eyes widened in shock as your heart beat loudly in your ear. His hands were massaging your breasts rather meticulously—as though he were trying to arouse you. “My Lord…!”

Hearing your gasping breath, Demiurge snapped back to himself and merely continued to clean you as he loosened his lustful grip. “Mm? Is this uncomfortable for you?” He trailed his palms downward to the underside of your breasts to hopefully put you at ease.

What could you say? Nobody has ever touched you in such a way, but you knew that if somebody did, it meant they wanted to do more…didn’t it? Were you going to be his sex servant? Your stomach knotted, and the once pleasant feeling from before started to make you nauseous.

“It…I just…” When Demiurge’s hands trailed downward to your stomach, your panic hit its swelling point, and you trashed away and to the other edge of the bath. “…I can’t…!” Your arms fell to the marble flooring, trembling as an extra layer of cold was met with your wet skin. Realizing how you just responded to something that was supposed to be innocent, you winced and lowered your head in shame. “I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…”

The demon’s brow furrowed as he followed against the waters to calm you. Your hair was still lathered with the shampoo from earlier, to which he took some of the water and tried to wash it off while shielding your eyes. “Somebody has hurt you in the past, have they?”

You shook your head, allowing the demon to tend to your body still. “No…No, my Lord, it wasn’t me…”

The demon’s mouth twitched as if unnerved to learn this story. “Someone you love then?” He was curious if you had been with someone prior but also dreading an answer. Demiurge tried to keep his fingers from curling angrily about your bi-colored hair.

“Yes, it was my mother.”

He recoiled his claws from daring to sink into you as unspoken punishment for rousing his ire when he heard the truth. “Your mother? What happened?” Demiurge continued to be careful with what he did with his hands. If merely groping you under the disguise of trying to clean you was enough be unsettling, he wouldn’t try that again—else he risk losing your trust.

You breathed out your relief in having not upset the demon to your knowledge. You didn’t mean to act so out of place, but you just couldn’t hold the emotions in. “My mother…we were struggling with money, you see, and the only way she could help us when I was younger was to sell her body on the streets.”

Hearing that part, he hummed in thought. He merely wanted to be polite, asking you to continue in his own way if you so wished to.

“I would still remember when she’d come home…” You paused in speaking of it as tears began to well up in your eyes. “She’d sometimes come home with cuts, bruises, foreign smells I couldn’t describe or even understand their origins and once…her arm was broken. But each time she came home with a smile, even if it was a mere mask she'd wear.” Your body shook, and not able to handle thinking about it any longer, you turned and rested your cheek against the demon’s exposed chest to try and find comfort. “All of that…nearly destroying her marriage as well as her body…just to try and make me happy, get food on the table that we couldn’t even keep from our own farm, and to buy me nice things.”

Demiurge moved his palm to the back of your head, caressing your wet hair to soothe you. “Take heart, child. With what money I sent them for you, they should live just fine. And you—you get to live here with me at a far better place by comparison.”

You continued to tremble thinking of your parents. It was nice to know they did what they could to see to it you were in a better place and they too would be compensated, but you still wished more could be done. “Thank you, my Lord, for showing pity on us.”

He moved you backward, cradling your face on his fingertips, as the tender mask remained transfixed. “I swear to you a better life, my dear. You just have to trust in me.”

When you took a moment to look down and count your blessings in the matter, you failed to notice the wide smirk of the demon returning. He had you. You were his now, and he would see to it that nothing intervened with his own plans to enjoy you and test your limits.


	5. Chapter 5

Demiurge scooped the water into his hands before using it to pour over you to clean you completely, your body free from the grime and other horrible smells that accompanied from the lifestyle at the farm. Your bi-colored hair fell into your face at the moment, making you shiver as you pulled the strands away to get a better look at the demon when you turned.

“There. Better now, wouldn’t you agree?” Demiurge questioned with a smile.

Your skin did feel less rough thanks in kind to the soap that was used. Your hair just felt wet—you couldn’t easily say if there was much of a difference but you did feel far better by some measure. “Thank you, Lord Demiurge. I do feel cleaner than before.”

The demon’s grin only widened, his tail seeming to move in the water if the muffled sound of it cutting through the bathwater was any indication. “Excellent.”

Your heart quickened in pace as you knew what you wanted to say but the words stalled in your throat. “What about you?”

The demon’s eyes opened a bit to where you could see the crystals underneath his lids. “Mm?”

“Well, you’ve not taken care in bathing yourself. Shouldn’t I assist you in someway?” You weren't sure how to explain yourself properly. Demiurge did say he was willing to teach you in fire magic, but beyond other tasks, weren't you his now? Weren't you a servant? “I mean, I don’t know what you intend to do with me now that I'm bought, but…isn’t it or wouldn’t it be my job to help you bathe in some way?”

Demiurge shrugged his shoulders, seemingly fine with the idea. “I told you that I would ask you to partake in chores about the castle, but I never specifically said as to what they were to be.” He found your hand, intertwining his fingers within your grasp. “If you’d like to bathe me, you’re welcome to. However…given our size differences, you may have to sit on the edge of the bath to merely reach my hair. Will that bother you?”

Having him hold your hand in such a manner comforted you, but you weren't sure what to say about your lower area being exposed to him. “Will…umm…it…bother _you_?” You looked away shyly before having the courage to glance back.

The demon tried to keep his mask from falling off as he thought back to the times he had seen human women naked before. The screams…the sound of blood hitting the floor…he shook his mind free from it and retained the smile. “Mm, I’ve shared this bath with many of my female servants. It does not bother me. I’ve seen it before, and yours will be no different.”

You inhaled sharply before exhaling to gain what courage you could. “Okay. I will sit on the side then.”

As your back turned to him for a moment, his grin broke free. He would play it safe and coyly that nothing about you would be different—but there was something about you that was—the way you smelled. Demons were once human, only amplified to be more animalistic in nature than what they were originally. Their senses were stronger and in that regard, they had a way of smelling out a potential mate and sensing when female humans and other creatures were in heat. He had his own moments of desiring to quench his own lustful nature, but there were so many dead ends he encountered along the way.

Demiurge had tried with his succubi subordinates. Since they were so feverishly hungry for any sexual connection, he felt it would be good enough to sate his own hidden desire for a connection, but nothing triggered. He tried with other female demons and the same thing left him hardly enthralled. Demons could easily manipulate their bodies and make it effortless for them to adjust to what he could do—there was little to no phase of displeasure, no tight fit, and no screaming to stop. What was worse, they were spawned with the desire to obey their master, so very little was said of freewill. Every praise they offered felt hollow and rarely resonated with Demiurge.

When it came to demi-humans, they were barely appealing. The smell of them made him feel repulsed and their bodies were normally massive in size depending the creature involved. He tried it once with a Naga female and decided it was better to not bother again. He felt nothing—only eternal dampness. The squeezing of their slit was slightly pleasant but not by much. Besides, a majority of demi-human females felt with Demiurge being so small they could dominate him. He didn’t wish to be dominated by something that was lesser than him.

With humans there was some form of enjoyment. He tried with his servants. It was delightful watching them squirm under his control. The women gave him so much more joy as their balmy skin harkened to his dead heart and allowed him to feel warmth again—a sort of warmth he had not felt in centuries since his creation. However, the majority he used were normally stubborn and wouldn’t obey him even when he tried to force their hand under his title. When they spoke, they did so out of fear. The fear was divine to taste as was their tears when he licked it free from their skin, but the enjoyment only lasted for a few years till it died down into dullness. He wanted one to actually desire to mate with him. Demiurge yearned to fill this void in his heart and wondered where a solution could be found.

All creatures had a mate—a partner—correct?

There was nothing that made sex enjoyable again. It was akin to a puzzle piece just not fitting correctly. All the torture induced methods, all of the demons he summoned…it might as well have been similar to walking it became so mundane.

However, when he went to the market square, it was there he smelled it—an alluring odor that caught him by surprise. It pulled him to the meat vendor. Demiurge thought that odd, but when he was able to figure out where this radiant smell of the corpse flower and vanilla was coming from, he continued to venture near the booth. Whenever you were there, he realized it was most dominate. It was coming from you, and it was making his tail trash about excitedly to a point he had to control himself.

Who knew a simple human could smell of death. How exotic.

He could sense the other odor too—one of fire. The demon figured that was a given as they were butchers. They worked around a hearth to cook the meats if it was asked of them, but then he noted the aura of magic emanating about you as well.

You were dabbling in something forbidden…

How delicious it would be to reprimand you for that alone.

Maybe this one would be different. Maybe mating with you would prove far more entertaining than the ones before. But he couldn’t just go right for it. If he acted upon you the same as the others, you would no doubt become frightened and beg for death just as the others before had. But, how could he conceal his actual demonic nature without completely removing it?

Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself…the greatest actress in the entire world.

She fooled even the human boy, Climb, to become her lapdog even when she changed races to become a demon under Ainz’s request for all of her aid in conquering the lands for himself and his companions. Even under the reveal, Climb was willing to continue to love her and be with her. She truly was a master of manipulation all for the sake of the boy she had found to be her very own.

Learning a new class wasn’t an easy step. Demiurge was willing to try and it was showing dividends, but the mask of kindness and sincerity tried to fall off so frequently. He would need to talk to her again…

“I'm ready when you are, Lord Demiurge,” you called, bringing the demon back to himself.

“Mm?” The demon luckily hid the twisted look in haste, making you not see the demonic smile he usually carried. “Ah, right…” His words drifted, as did his squinty sight. Because he could keep his eyes mostly closed and hard to read, it was easy for him to look you over without the water obscuring them both.

He noted that you weren't lying about the fact your hips were wider, and because of that, your thighs were bigger too as was your center. Your hips were _**wider**_ though… you could have many children this way. The demon acted in a fit of concern, however, as he grabbed at the flesh of your thighs, feeling as the fat of them moved through the divide of his fingers. There were marks on you that looked like bruises. Had you been hurting yourself? How intriguing…

“M-My Lord…!” You weren't sure whether to phrase that as a question or merely exclaim it in a blushing panic, but your cheeks rose in color and you felt your heart pain your chest.

Demiurge forgot that most people under his care weren’t used to him being so nosy. With how shocked she sounded, he removed his hand but still gestured at the problem. “Forgive me, but I happened to notice your thighs were appearing a bit bruised.”

 _Why is he looking there?_ you mentally questioned. _Why is he staring there…!_ Out of instinct, you squeezed your legs together to hide what was between them all the more. “Th-Those aren’t bruises, I guess. They are…umm…” How could you explain this to a demon that wasn’t used to imperfection? “When I was gaining and losing weight on the farm, my skin just kind of stretched poorly. They’re called stretch marks.”

The demon hummed curiously. “Mm, apparently the human form is far more fragile than I gave it thought to be. I was unaware that the skin would act in such a way when you don’t eat properly.”

You smiled. “It’s probably because you feed the ones under your care right, my Lord. You’ve not seen this sort of turmoil in the cities or towns.”

“Afraid the financial problems are far from something I can control completely, my dear,” Demiurge confessed. He turned around to let you begin washing his hair if that was your wish. “It is why even Lord Ulbert would venture to the market squares to buy what he could or send servants on his behalf. He was doing what he could to support hard workers such as yourself in these times.”

“Guess that is why you venture there as well to this day.” You poured the shampoo on your hand, finding it to tingle on your skin before running it through Demiurge’s raven black hair. It was a bit oily feeling at first, but you could only surmise that was because he had put a sort of hair product in it to keep it swept back. “But it’s not yours or Lord Ulbert Alain Odle’s fault either. The famine that swept across the plains was not something you could control, and you both did what you could to stabilize the situation.”

There was a horrible famine that hit the plains in which Demiurge and Ulbert ruled over, making it cost them dearly in terms of followers. So many died those three or so agonizing years it kept a firm grip on the lands till, finally, druids were able to use what magic they could to energize the soil again and bring life back to the world. Some of them claimed it was a curse from the gods, but it was hard to say if that were true or not. Demiurge and even Ulbert seemed to find the idea far-fetched and told them not to concern themselves with the notion—that the only gods that ruled them now were the Supreme Beings and the former Floor Guardians of Nazarick and neither was displeased with them.

A lot of the people were considering turning on the two rulers. You could remember the hushed whispers of uprising and overthrowing the two. There was so much talk of how being ruled over by demons was no different than allowing yourself to be a demon yourself residing in hell. But…looking back on that now, you wished you had said something to stand in their corner. If Demiurge was this kind and loving, Ulbert was no doubt the same. Even demons would lust over the very thought of sacrifices, but they never encouraged the thought when the famine struck the kingdom.

“I try to offer what I am able,” Demiurge responded, relaxing backward between your legs as you continued to massage his scalp. It was comforting him, making him calm and wanting to just lie there and close his eyes to nap. “Sadly, I have to be cautious with the funds all the same, my dear. I have people here who require payment for services rendered.”

You continued to be gentle, massaging your fingertips about the top of his head before moving to the side where you cleaned behind his pointed ears. “You don’t need to explain yourself, my Lord.” You could hear a soft moan rumbling in his throat as his body relaxed about you. “You must have a sensitive scalp to enjoy this so much.”

“Mm…Hmm?” Demiurge perked up a bit at the comment. “Even demons have things they indulge in from time to time. Perhaps if you’re around me for long enough, you will take note of what they are.” He did his best to hide his grin from breaking through the actor mold he had kept it stabilized in.

When the bathing was over, you moved away from the side of the bath and allowed Demiurge room to do the same. To be respectful, you glanced away with your hands tightly held in front of your chest. You were curious what…down _**there**_ was like, but… you didn’t want to be nosy and disrespectful.

The demon unfolded the towel, noting the response. “There’s no need to be that way, Lily. We’ll all be in here from time to time—man, woman, and demon alike. Are you curious about something?”

You didn’t realize he was fishing for a specific answer, and even if he was, you were too polite and shy to give it. “N-No, my Lord.”

He probed further, the candlelight flickering off of his glasses and making him appear almost ominous. “Are you certain?” Demiurge moved the towel to your skin, drying you off so that your body could find comfort from the cold.

Once covered by the towel, you found the courage to look at him but merely shook your head. “No, Lord Demiurge. I’ll be just fine.” You buried your face in the fabric of the towel, trying to stop your body from shaking given the chill in the air.

Demiurge smiled, placing his hand on your back as he urged you towards the door after putting his own towel in place about his hips. “All right then. I would suggest heading back to your room to get ready. Mare will arrive to escort you to the library.”

Your sea-green eyes darted back at the nightgown you had arrived in. “Should I take the nightgown and get changed?”

The demon shook his head. “It’s spoiled now, my dear. I’ll have it washed and sent back to you in time. Don’t worry about walking the halls as this. Everybody here is respectful.” The edges of his smile curved a bit, given a wider grin than normal but it still kept the sweet alluring look of its former self.

Your heart thumped unpleasantly in your chest. You didn’t want to walk around practically naked with only a towel to obscure yourself from anybody’s view. “All right, my Lord. Thank you,” you whispered, stepping out into the hallway alone, leaving Demiurge to remain behind.

Walking out into the hallway, you looked about frantically. Thankfully, the mansion was so huge nobody would see her as you were (or so you hoped). You kept a firm grip onto the item that concealed your dignity and ran quickly through the maze like corridors to try and find the way back to the bedroom.

But…which way was it?

You weren't used to the way the castle was laid out yet, and the more you frantically thought about trying to hide behind a secure place the more insecure and frantic you became. The walls, just like your nightmare, felt like they were breathing or moving in on you the more you thought about it. Turning down one corridor, you found the decorations to not be similar to the last ones you passed when being escorted by Mare down to the washroom.

“No…not here…” you muttered aloud, frantically turning away and trying to find another place to go.

Upon moving down one corridor, a butler had to move a tray of food up and away from you with poetic ease as you nearly ran into him with a servant accompanying the man. “Watch yourself, young lady.” It wasn’t a vicious response but you could hear the displeasure in his voice at almost being forced to drop the food in his possession.

“S-Sorry…!” you apologized. When you realized both the butler and the female servant were staring you down, you backed away nervously. How could you ask where your room was? Did they even know? Biting at your lower lip, you turned and ran—blindly—not even thinking of where you were going.

 _I don’t care it was dirty! I could have put it back on!_ you thought in a panic as you tore through hallway after hallway only to find yourself encountering more of the servants and having more eyes staring you down to a point you felt like you were trying to escape from predators.

As you continued deeper into the castle, the alabaster statues turned from humans dancing in flames or being in uncomfortable situations to pure on demonic creatures appearing as though they were rising up out of hell’s flames itself. Seeing such things haunting the halls made you cry in distress, one a ferocious demon dog of hell looking as though it would come alive about the corner you turned and attack at any moment. Seeing its maw open and ready to do so, you fell to the floor and screamed with your arms over your head. Even after realizing the statue was merely that, it still prevented you from wanting to get up and face anybody.

You were mortified, embarrassed beyond belief as the towel you wore unraveled from you and did what it could to keep your dignity in tact there upon the floor where you quivered. Hands over your eyes, you wept at feeling this way. You were caught practically naked, lost in a building you weren't used to. Why didn’t Demiurge just escort you back personally?

“Hey…”

The sound of a man’s voice made you frantic as you grabbed at the towel, bringing your legs in to try and hide yourself a bit better.

“Are you…okay?”

You looked reluctantly at the man who was speaking. He appeared to be in his early twenties if one had to judge on appearances, crimson red skin with side-swept dirty-blond hair, a shade darker than hers with horns twisting backward like a ram’s. His eyes were an enchanting gold in color. Given his appearance, you knew he wasn’t human—he wasn’t even demi-human—he was a demon of some sort. The spade shaped tail coming into view, you panicked a bit but the creature smiled to try and appear less alarming.

“Oh, you must be that new human girl I heard about.” He outstretched his hand, offering to help you stand.

“L-Lilyodin,” you answered, reluctantly accepting the gesture. Standing to your feet, you sniffled back your embarrassment at having such a panic attack right in the middle of a hallway over something so silly.

“Nice to meet you,” he responded with a smile. “I'm Ekemon. One of the butchers in Lord Demiurge’s home.” His tail flicked to and fro with interest as he raised a curious brow. “You must be lost, hu? You just came from the washroom?”

You quickly did away with your tears, looking about the surroundings with a calmer head. “I just…I'm very new here, and I don’t know where my room is.”

Ekemon twisted his mouth to the side, moving his index finger under his lower lip as he thought about what to say to that. “Afraid Lord Demiurge didn’t tell us where you’d be staying. Maybe if I contact him, I can get that information.” Summoning a message scroll, this devil looking demon did just that. “Lord Demiurge? I found that new girl of yours, and she’s lost in the western wing. Do you know where her bedroom is?” He was quiet, absorbing the information that was given to him. “Ah, I see. Thank you, my Lord. Sorry to disturb you.” The message ended, having the demon turn on his hooves and motion for you to follow. “He said you’re stationed up north; room 333 or so, if I'm not mistaken. He thought you’d be aware since you’re facing the garden out back.”

Thinking about that now, you felt silly not taking in that little detail. “I just…I wish I knew this layout a bit better,” you confessed, following behind Ekemon. “I don’t want to be a problem always asking for help.”

“Some don’t mind helping and some do,” the demon stated bluntly. “You’ll know who to trust in no time.”

“I thank you for being understanding and helpful then.” You moved a stray piece of your hair from your face, it was a silver strand that caught the passing firelight of the hallway and made you cringe a bit at seeing the imperfection. “I truly don’t mean to be a bother I just…I’ve never walked around as this before.”

“Didn’t you go into the washroom with something on?”

“Yeah, a nightgown, but Lord Demiurge said—.”

“Ah,” Ekemon interrupted. “That explains a lot.” He crossed his arms behind his head, marching forward. Weirdly, the demon didn’t elaborate on what he meant by that and just continued quietly down to the room assigned to you. You had taken so many detours that it was at least ten or so minutes till you both finally arrived back at the front door. “Here you go. Just remember it’s 333 next time and you’re at the northern part of the castle.” He pointed to the top of the arched entrance way to show the decorative plate number. Part of the last three was nearly scrubbed off or worn down by age. It was hard to tell. “As Lord Demiurge would say: ‘you’re halfway to hell here’.”

Even if the devil tried to put on a bit of a sarcastic tinge on the comment hoping to mock the ruler’s voice, it did little to settle the unease. “Thank you,” you practically whispered, opening the door and allowing yourself inside quickly.

With your back to the door’s frame, you sighed through your nostrils before slowly lowering yourself to the floor in a fit of shame. How could you let your emotions run that out of control? Was lack of sleep affecting your emotions this much? That was embarrassing. But the place was big, scary and new…and you weren't wearing anything but a towel. Why did he think that was okay?

You buried her head in your hands before finding it within yourself to take to your feet. Sauntering over to the bed, you saw a folded up piece of clothing and a note resting on it. Grabbing the gown, you unfolded it to see it in its entirety.

The gown was a beautiful, sleeveless piece that was a pastel purple in color with teal embroidery with a neckpiece that contained the top and kept it in place on the wearer. There was a giant, sky-blue gem there at the center of the fabric like choker as well as a more ornate design of the same gem type about the top with a bit of gold accenting each jewel. As the teal designs ventured down the gown, it turned slowly into what looked like flower petals. There appeared to be gloves that were made separate from the actual gown. The gloves were made of organic pin tucked ombre silk that would easily flutter with each step. They appeared to be easily kept in place on her arm with a series of purple flowers and golden-jeweled elastic bands.

You unraveled the note after getting a decent look over at the dress.

 _Lily,_

_This gown I had tailored specifically with you in mind. I hope you will find it to your liking. Mystic will be there shortly to aid you in putting it on. I am certain you will look magnificent in it._

_I will expect to see you soon at the library._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Demiurge_

Reading the compliment, you folded the piece and blushed. _Magnificent? If he thinks bloodshot eyes from crying is such, then yes…I’ll look marvelous_ , you thought with a heavy sigh. You were still trying to get your emotions back under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any and all support~. I appreciate you, lovelies~
> 
> I'll be trying to tear myself away from my writing to take a bit of a break unless it's for comms or personal things. ♥ I don't want to burn myself out, that's for sure.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing but are unsure about an OC and prefer an insert, you can check out my other Demiurge story [The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408). Do understand that fic is far darker by comparison of this one so read carefully. ♥
> 
> Much love~.


	6. Chapter 6

After You did your best to dry your eyes and pretend nothing of interest happened prior, Mystic showed up to aid in dressing you for when Mare would arrive. The demon was as energetic as before, talking on and on about subjects that didn’t keep your attention. Your mind was still hazy and a bit of a mess from earlier when you were forced to practically run about naked.

 _Ekemon acted like that was something Lord Demiurge would do_ , you thought to yourself. _Why would Lord Demiurge derive pleasure from that?_

“All done! And another thing I was given by Lord Demiurge,” Mystic spoke with feverish delight. She skipped over to grab a medium sized box that she had arrived with. Her fingers with knowing precision grabbed the golden latch and pulled the top back to let you view an ornate headpiece that was a fake gold by design, the same sky-blue gems that were decorating the gown so too added majesty to the headpiece, which the metal look swirled about to give it an exotic appearance.

It was gorgeous, and while you felt complimented by its exterminatory form, you couldn’t help but feel it was all a bit too much. “He is…very, very kind, but Lord Demiurge shouldn’t go through all of this for me.”

Mystic’s fingers grabbed the sides of the headpiece with a fanged smile that just seemed bubbly and upbeat. “But he went through all the trouble. Would it not be a shame to refuse such a gift from the great Lord Demiurge?” The demon was doing her best to use guilt as a motivator, not wishing you to decline something that the devil had crafted as he saw this creature as his enjoyable toy—a doll to dress up and do as he so pleased with.

Hearing her say that, you pulled away as your cheeks burned a rosy red. “Well, that is true. It is rude to turn away from something that must have been expensive.”

“Hardly bought,” Mystic informed as she carefully placed the crown like item upon your features. “Lord Demiurge crafted this himself. He has made a few pieces similar to this one, so if it’s not to your liking, I can certainly go through the others!”

Your eyes glanced forward at the body length mirror, lips thinning as your heart thumped wildly in your chest. _He…made it?_ you thought as you placed the tips of your fingers against the swirling design of the sides.

It was all a bit too much. Why would a simple ruler do all of this when you did something that was punishable by law? You felt like you didn’t deserve it.

There was a knock at the door. “Umm… Mystic? Lilyodin? Are you both doing all right?”

“Ah! Lord Mare!” Mystic chirped with delight, her tail stood straight up as she stood on one leg with her hands clasped to her chest. “Come in; come in!”

The door opened at the offer and the dark elf arrived with a curtsy of his own to parallel Mystic’s in greeting. “N-Not exactly a ‘lord’, Mystic. It’s fine to just call me Mare.” Seeing the dress that you were now secured within, the elf smiled brightly. “Ah, it’s so lovely. Are you ready to go now to the library?”

You managed a crooked yet nervous smile, taking to your feet in the heeled shoes that were a teal in color as well with a golden toe tipped floral design. Just trying to stand upright then and there, you nearly stumbled and did your best to catch yourself. “I think so. I’ve never worn shoes as expensive as this.”

Mare smiled, stepping to the side to allow you to go first through the door. “Well, don’t worry. If you fall, I will be nearby to help if you break anything.”

It was a bit unsettling how he said that. He talked of such a thing like it would be not a problem if you fell and hurt yourself. You heard he was a wonderful healer, but shouldn’t healers be a bit concerned about the livelihood of those under their care? You merely bowed your head, folding your hands in front of the gown as you stepped out from the doorway and made it down the halls to the library.

Mare allowed you in behind him; the library had several shelves lined with books of various subjects. Some, from what you could just make out in the candlelight, were even in a foreign dialect that didn’t look familiar. Given how vast the dark marble stretched about the room and how few there were candles and oil lamps, it almost felt parallel to walking into a cave and getting lost in the endless maw of it. Fumbling about in the darkness, you almost tripped over one of the chairs. The legs scraping loudly against the floor, you blushed and hurried to put it back into place.

“Ah, you’ve arrived on time,” Demiurge greeted.

You snapped your head in the direction of the demon. You tried to stand properly before him, hands folded before your lap, back straight and hoping to remain steady on the heels you were given to wear. They were so uncomfortable—why were they so horribly tight?

The devil reached forward, unfolding his fingers for you to take as if he were asking you to dance with him. In a fit of uncertainty, you glanced about the dimly lit room before outstretching your hand in return and sliding the delicate touch across his gloved palm to accept the offer. He pulled you forward. You did your all not to wobble and nearly fall over.

“Th-The gown is lovely, Lord Demiurge.” You gracefully twirled the tips of the gown into your fingers to try and curtsy. _This is so difficult. Why would anybody want to wear these sorts of shoes?_

“And you look marvelous in it.” Demiurge’s squinty eyes turned to Mare, nodding. Without a single word, the dark elf bowed and turned to take his leave elsewhere in the massive library hall. “Alone together, once more.” He seemed to cheer quietly at that sentiment as he bent one of his arms behind his back with the other motioning forward. “I heard from one of my underlings that you found yourself lost in the castle.”

You would have been embarrassed remembering that but you were struggling to keep yourself balanced on the high heels. He was guiding you to the back area of the library where several more of the unnerving paintings gave an unsettling environment, showing his lust in dominating the human race. You did your best to forget they existed but the horrific expressions always seemed to demand your attention. “Yes, it was a bit upsetting, but I'm fine now.”

As you got closer to the small reading alcove, your eyes frantically looked one painting in particular over. It was painted in such dark colors that it was almost a challenge to make out completely had it not been for the candlelight adorning the walls nearby. A woman, gowned in white, appeared to be in the thralls of bliss as she laid her body off of the bed she was resting upon only to have a demonic looking imp resting on her chest and the head of a horse peering in from the back blood red curtain, as though it all were nothing but a mere dream—a nightmare.

“Upsetting?”

Demiurge’s single word phrased as a question made you acknowledge his curiousness for a moment, but your eyes were unable to pull away from the horrific scene for some reason. “Y-Yeah… Ekemon helped me though, and I am grateful.” Your fingers moved towards it only to recoil midway there. It almost felt like the painting was breathing… A gust of air tingled the tips of your grasp as the wisp of a gale emanated from the piece.

The devil moved his arms behind his back and stood before the painting you were so engrossed by. “The Nightmare.”

Hearing that word, you snapped away from the trance like state you had found yourself within. “Eh?”

The demon’s unnatural features flickered in the candlelight as he smiled, nodding towards the image that had you so curious. “That image there is called The Nightmare, and it is a painting from Lord Ulbert’s true realm, or so I was told. He said an artist named Henry Fuseli illustrated the very first, but it spawned a few copies.” Demiurge motioned upward at the dreaming woman. “The human is asleep, but is seemingly stuck in a dreadful limbo of nightmares no thanks in kind to the incubus, which is illustrated on her chest. Because of the erotic positioning of the woman, some believe it is an incubus demon draining her life force as she sleeps in a dream enveloped in erotic lust and love. The horse with the lifeless eyes is there to show that even nightmares can garnish a scene with little to no sense. Some akin this masterpiece to sleep paralysis or a form of dread lingering on your chest so intently that you’re unable to breathe. ” He moved his hand back behind him, tilting his curious gaze. “I truly wonder, would it be so horrific a death, even if slow, if you were in the thralls of ecstasy?”

The thought wasn’t something you wanted to dwell on given your own nightmares as of late. Your fingers curled near you chest as you glanced away. “If nightmares did truly ever have the power to kill you, I don’t think I’d ever find it within me to sleep again.”

“Mm?” Demiurge’s metal tail flicked about in a state of curiousness. “Enduring nightmares, are we?”

You tried to breathe a sigh of thanks before turning back to the demon. Even if it was a simple question, it reverberated with a form of warmth you didn’t expect from a demon. “They’ve been quite appalling as of late, my Lord. You need not burden yourself with it.”

The devil walked closer, placing his hand on your shoulder to try and calm you from the uneasy sensation that was stirring within. “Inadequate sleep can truly harm you just the same, my dear. I can try and concoct something to give to you if you find them persisting.”

It was a straightforward gesture that meant the world to you. “If all demons are truly as kind as yourself, Lord Demiurge, then I don’t forsaken them as villains as tales once told me to.”

A small laugh escaped the devil as he motioned for your attention. “Now then, I believe you fell asleep last night just trying to read that spell book, did you not?”

You rubbed your upper arm with a nervous smile. “Was it that obvious I was exhausted?”

“I had a feeling that the ride must have been emotionally taxing for you.” Demiurge motioned forward, stepping back. “Now, show me what you can do without the aid of a book or teacher to guide you.”

“H-Here?” you stammered. You could only be a bit fearful you’d lose control and set something on fire. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?

“It’ll be just fine.” He motioned away from his chest. “Go ahead.”

It had been a while since you casted anything, and now you were asked to do so in this gown? What if you burned it? Taking a deep breath, and trying to gather what courage you had before opening your hand—one below the other—you focused on crafting the fire spell you had often done in the past.

Demiurge witnessed as the flame began to burn ever slowly in your palm where you had your hand opened below the top. It was merely an ember in his eyes, but he could sense the small bit of human power radiating from it. His grin flickered and it took his all not to allow the demented smile to crack through. You had some promise but it was as he expected—you had so little faith in you abilities you refused to make the flame bigger.

“You’re holding back,” he remarked, his metal plated tail twitching. “Why so?”

You recoiled a bit at the comment, keeping your focus best you were able on the fire you had some form of dominion over. “Well, if it gets bigger…it’ll be harder for me to control. Besides, I only ever lit fires for meat to be cooked, my Lord. Why would I bother to do more if a single flame can light the wood I need just fine?”

Demiurge ushered his hand forward, grabbing onto your open palm that held the flame so easily. It made you panic, as you weren't confident enough to make it go away with ease. The demon wrapped his fingers about the grasp and, in doing so, the black fabric easily kissed the glowing spell you held. You watched in worry, but the demon’s expression didn’t change. He might as well have been touching air.

Your sea-green eyes caught his gaze and the smile he held was full of arrogance as it twisted to one side to show the fire would not faze him. With impeccable ease, the demon pulled the flame from you grasp and held it within his own soon after. He somehow stole the spell.

“There will be far more of a reason to do such a thing, my dear.” He maneuvered his fingers about, letting the flame dance and slither about like it were alive. “You said watching a flame was like that of watching a dance, correct?”

You nodded.

Demiurge took his index finger and swirled it in an intense motion to where the flame enlarged itself. You watched closely as the single flicker of an ember took another form and as the demon opened his palm, he let the fire take its final shape into that of a woman, who danced at his control.

Your eyes widened as you stepped a bit closer. “It’s beautiful…” A meager breath left you seemingly in an instant.

The womanly creature now dancing under the demon’s orders bent as easily as the wind, hypnotic in each rhythmic step she took. What appeared as arms outspread before going behind her wild, red and orange mane, where she fell to her knees in servitude to the monster that had her in his control.

“Do you truly see it as a dance, or do you see it differently?” With you so close, Demiurge shifted the spell without warning and the once seemingly innocent display transformed into a demonic face as it lunged forward with what you swear was a roar of dominance.

It scared you so horribly you fell backward and onto you backside. Demiurge quickly shut his hand and the flame extinguished. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest, breathing hastening, as you didn’t expect him to do something so cruel.

The demon smiled sweetly, offering his hand for you to take to rise once more. “Why be scared of a dance the way you’re fearful of monsters in the dark? Is it because you’ve never experienced something so pleasingly yourself?”

You accepted his hand, taking back to your feet with his aid. “Well, to be fair your Majesty, a flame can have many sides to it. It is wild and unpredictable even during the best of times, and because of that, I know not how to properly keep it under my control.”

Demiurge’s brow twitched at that remark. “Yet you saw fit to try and tame it? Was it overconfidence that drove you?”

The very idea your ego could get the better of you made you quickly defended yourself. “N-No, I swear it! It truly was just for the sake of light in a dreary world, my Lord. Nothing else.”

Demiurge grinned a bit more but did his best to keep the demonic one at bay. “Mm, what about defense? I am certain farmers can scarcely rely on pitchforks and butcher's knives to keep them safe.”

Again, you looked away. You were relieved the candlelight was so dim and that your expressions couldn’t be very well seen. “If I had to defend myself, I would use what meager knowledge I had, my Lord.” You flinched at that confession. “I am certain that is not what you wish to hear…as that would be going against your laws.”

The demon’s dead heart thumped erratically in his chest. “Oh?” He sighed out the euphoria, disguising it to the best of his ability. “I suppose you should take heart in that then—that nothing forced your hand into acting in such a manner.” Demiurge motioned at you. “Conjure it again, and try to enlarge it a bit more in your grasp.”

Again? You reluctantly used the ability once more to summon another flame. You were a bit weary from the last attempt, but regardless, you did the best you could do. Concentrating on the ember dancing in your palm, you focused on seeing it as a larger variant of itself only to watch as the fire puffed up a little bit.

“You only need one hand,” Demiurge reminded you, watching as you struggled trying to do it with two.

“I-I am too new at this, my Lord. If I tried it with only one hand, it would no doubt escape me.”

“Lack of confidence will be your folly,” he scolded flippantly. “And is this all you can accomplish in terms of its size?”

 _He’s reprimanding me already?_ you pondered as sweat began to bead your brow. Not just from the flames but also from the stress of trying to maintain a spell when you had insufficient mana to pull from. “I-I can’t…I can’t really do much more than this right now, Lord Demiurge—!”

You panicked, the spell soon released from your hands as if you were attacking him. Your heart felt as though it were shot with a hunter’s arrow at watching such a horrific event unfurl. You wanted to scream for him to watch himself but before you could even attempt to try, the demon snatch the flame in his palm and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He didn’t say anything. Demiurge put his hands behind his back and kept that usual, unreadable smile. “Again.”

“I-I can’t, my Lord,” you panted, grasping at your chest where your heart felt as though it lay dead from the unwarranted excitement. “M-My mana…I don’t have mana to really…pull from…”

Demiurge shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose. “Not much, that’s for sure. I can sense it easily, and you depleted nearly all of it just doing two casts. Hmm, I’ll have to find a way to remedy that. I may have a few items that can enhance one’s mana pool unless you intend to level up your stats.”

You felt like a failure, making you glance away in worry of seeing it written all over the demon’s face.

He could sense your embarrassment and discomfort. It was…beautiful. How delightful it was to have you so small in the fit of his control. Tearing you down only to build you back up again, it was better than a thousand human souls anybody could offer him. Demiurge’s fingertips encouraged your gaze back towards him as his thumb stroked the side of you face.

“Do not worry, child. You will grow more confident as I train you.” Again, he struggled to prevent himself from cracking under the euphoria of having dominion over someone—someone that the world told him was meant to be his. The demon motioned to the connecting corridor that was crafted of seemingly nothing but bookshelves. “Everything regarding magic usage is just about the eastern area of the library. However, tables you can sit and study at can be easily found within. Take the book I gave you and look it over it a bit more till dinner. We can try again tomorrow.”

 _Tomorrow?_ you watched as the demon started to take his leave of the library. “Is everything all right, my Lord?”

Demiurge’s shifty eyes peered over his shoulder at you with an innocent enough looking smile. “Just fine, my dear. I have a few things that require doing. I will return to you shortly.”

With his visage disappearing in the thick darkness that practically enveloped the library, You found yourself alone and with that dreadful painting. You couldn’t help but find yourself staring at it yet again. It was so…haunting. Even the imp felt as though its demonic sights were piercing right through you. How could a simple painting have such a grasp on you sanity?

Perhaps the nightmares themselves were to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Nightmare by Henry Fuseli](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightmare) ♥  
> I want to redraw it so badly now and just put Lilyodin's worst nightmare in that. xD Someday perhaps. It's one of my favorite paintings, and when I realized it kinda fits the theme of the story a week or so ago, I got excited to use it here. ♥
> 
> Thanks for any and all support~! You're lovely!
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Demiurge departed from the library with the wicked grin breaking through the barrier of his mask once more. You weren't about so the demon cared very little in regards of hiding his true self. Hands clasped tightly behind his back, he swung his tail to and fro, passing servants without so much of a word to them as the door to the lounge area came closer and its doorknob within reach. His fingers curled about the brass handle, pulling it open and allowing himself inside.

There was a servant (male human) at the small table near the fireplace attending to someone, already pouring tea for the woman that was seated to wait on Demiurge.

“Thank you kindly,” the delicate voice sweetly replied.

Before the servant could hope to respond, his eyes turned to the demon and it was there he moved away with a courteous bow. “Good morning, Lord Demiurge. Lady Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself has arrived.” Nervousness labored his actions and words, not wishing to excite the attention let alone ire of his lord.

The blonde turned and her gentle, blue eyes of sapphire emanated an added layer of pleasant lovingness to her façade that the demon knew all too well was such. Her smile, it never broke from the twisted truth that lay beneath it. He had to confess his personal envy in the matter.

“So I have seen.” Demiurge motioned his hand, gesturing with a simple wave. “Leave us.”

Not needing the encouragement to be told twice, the man quickly escaped the room in a professional manner before closing the ornate door behind him.

“Something on your mind, Lord Demiurge?” Still, Renner’s mask remained pristine and unbending. “You appear in quite the state.”

The demon took his seat opposite the young woman he had taken a keen interest in years ago. How she was so easy a pawn to use but also a valuable asset to Nazarick given her high intellect compared to humans. The demon admired her for this alone as they shared a common goal, especially as of late. He reached forward, taking the teacup that was placed on his side of the table to enjoy. He would have preferred alcohol but beer wasn’t quite something one should serve company you rarely meet with.

“She is here finally, just so you know.” He upturned his nose at the sight and taste of the tea. The brown looking liquid did little to satisfy him, so he tried to add two sugars to it to liven up the dull and acquired taste.

Renner beamed, hands pyramided before her as she smiled all the more. “How wonderful, Lord Demiurge! So everything I taught you has aided you somehow?” Still, her mask did not break. Anybody would assume she was just having a pleasant chat with the lord of the castle.

His grin widened, bringing the rim of the teacup to his lips once more. “So far everything has been going quite well, it would seem.” Another sip. It was tolerable that time at least. A small sigh of content escaped his lips. “However, I must confess that this mask I attempt to wear continues to fall off during the worst of times.” Demiurge placed one hand over the side of his face, the fire of the nearby hearth illuminating the other in a rather frightful appearance. The demonic grin cracked through. He had no restraint.

Renner frowned, her fingers bunching about her black gown she wore as she noted how easy it was for the demon to slip in and out of these instances. “Lord Demiurge, you shouldn’t relax yourself just because you’re around me. If you do so, it’ll make leveling up your actor abilities all the more difficult.”

He knew she was right. To slack on any ability one was new at would only result in laziness. Demiurge placed the teacup back down on the small dish and started to massage the muscles of his smile to relax them into something better suited for Renner to accept. It took some doing, but after a few moments, the ‘Golden Princess’ smiled with content at the outcome.

“Now then,” Renner began once more, “how have things been going with your new pet?” Even she had the power to speak so ill of someone, deeming them lesser only to remain with a sincere, unwavering smile on her face. It was truly a class she excelled at.

It was so difficult not to break character once more, but the archdevil did his all. “As of late, quite enjoyable. I found myself to be correct, you see—she was dabbling in fire magic.”

“Mm, damnable by law, if I'm not mistaken?” It had been a while since Renner was considered one of the humans. She had forgotten what it was like to be in their position. She smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side as if to marinate in that thought. “Ah, I’ve hardly the chance to do such things with Climb. I am awaiting the moment eagerly for him to act against that which is in accordance to our laws. Did you punish her for such an insolent act?”

All her words were spoken in such an engaging repose that nobody would truly know there was vile intent behind them. Renner was indeed a true master of her craft and as such, Demiurge couldn’t help but admire that.

Demiurge shook his head. “I warned her.” His smile threatened to break, but he did his all to contain it. The teacup again clinked to the small saucer on the table as Demiurge felt that four sips of his tea was more than enough to sate him in being polite. “However, if she should dare act again without my discretion, then I will be forced to obtain an Obedience Collar for her to wear.”

The woman stifled her laugh with her hand. “Ah, so you plan on pushing her to do so, is that correct?”

“In time. It is far better by comparison to merely watch as her mind slowly slips away into madness.”

The line was vague, leaving Renner to give a confused expression. “For a demon, you have far too many tricks up your sleeve, Lord Demiurge.”

Demiurge’s grin twitched. “You should know yourself, being of demonic race now, my Lady.”

All of the words before you might as well have become nothing but a droning sound in your mind that was starting to bleed into the world about. Reading wasn’t your strong point, and you were embarrassed to say it was. You were partly illiterate. Reading and writing were for the more esteemed and those of higher ranking. Even if your family provided meats to the town and even the castle, it was difficult to say they obtained enough money to afford substantial learning.

“C-Con…cen…C-Con…Con-cen-tra…trate…On pa-pup…” You stalled your whispers, folding your hands in embarrassing defeat on the paper and bowing your head upon them to try and hide from the world. “Reading is so difficult, and I need to learn!” Your wails were muffled at least, but you were still beside yourself with how you'd have to explain to a man of nobility you didn’t know how to read as well as you'd like to. You had managed to skim the first few chapters just fine but now it was trying to explain how to manifest and hold a spell.

You _**needed**_ to know this.

You placed your hands to your face. What were you going to tell Demiurge? Would he mock you? He’d have to teach you how to read and write or else all of this would be for nothing.

“I'm so tired,” you murmured, frustrations manifesting into that of mental and physical fatigue. “I wish I could just rest a moment…”

**_**"Help me..."** _ **

The phrase felt as though it were whispered right into your ear, prompting you to turn around in fear. Hair stood on end as you tried to brush away what felt as though someone just moved in to breathe that right upon you. “H-Hello?”

Silence.

In a fit of confusion, you pulled yourself from the chair you were sitting in. You were quiet in doing so as a single noise felt as though it reverberated about the lengthy halls of the library with purpose and warning to any and all that were nearby. Was somebody else here? You knew Mare was probably somewhere but that sounded very much like a woman’s voice—not a man’s.

**_**"Please..."** _ **

####  _“_ _ **Help…me…”**_

“H-Help you?” You were confused, eyes frantically combing the library to try and find anybody that could be calling out even in a whisper. It was eerie. It felt like the words were right next to you…all around you. “Where are you?”

_“_ _**He’s coming… he’s coming…** _

_…_ _**oh gods, he’s coming!”** _

You tried to run faster, but just as you attempted to, you tripped and fell forward. You weren't used to the heels that were given to wear. Palms caught you, as did your thighs but the quick jerk of your ankle made you wince and cry out in pain. “S-Shit…!” you stuttered, grabbing onto the dress to pull it out of your way to note if you broke your ankle or not.

No, nothing was broken but it did hurt when pressure was applied to the injury.

_**"Go away...Go away! Stop!"** _

The whispers of this woman turned to shouts—shouts so loud that it felt like it rang out unpleasantly in the ears. You covered your head and began to rock back and forth in place. _Go away…go away!_ you mentally pleaded as the horrific sounds of screaming felt as though they were coming from everywhere once more.

“Lilyodin…? Lilyodin…!”

Your name being said was labored with worry, urging you to open your eyes as you sat upright at the table you had been reading at before. Just like before…? Was earlier just a dream? It couldn’t be. It felt so real.

“Lilyodin!” The voice was far more urgent that time, making you snap your head towards the one speaking. It was Mare. Apparently, he was still very much around. “Thank the Great Ones you’re all right. You started screaming in your sleep.”

“I was…asleep?” You were confused. When did you fall asleep? Grabbing onto your gown, you pulled it up and away to notice your leg appeared to be just fine. But the injury was so realistic. The throbbing, the quick jolt of pain when you nearly snapped it…how could it have been a dream? “When did I fall asleep?”

Mare nervously smiled. “I…am not certain. I just heard you acting quite distressed, so I came to investigate. I was reading upstairs on the second floor, you see.” He pointed to the overhang of where the second story’s flooring was that was just out of sight. “Sound travels rather well in here.”

Placing your hands on the side of your forehead, you tried to steady her mind that was now a whirling mess. “I guess I'm just stressing myself.”

“Something wrong?”

Should you say? It was embarrassing but Mare seemed to be far kinder and with Demiurge, you worried making a fool of yourself would be something to laugh at. “If you promise not to say anything, I can tell you, Lord Mare.”

The dark elf smiled. “Eh, I'm not a ‘lord’,” he reminded you. “As far as speaking of it to anybody, I guess it depends how severe the situation is.”

That was fair enough. “I…I can’t read…well…”

Mare blinked his confusion. Having always been blessed with that ability, it was beyond him to comprehend how someone would be born with the inability to read. “Oh.” His bi-colored eyes shifted to the side and then turned to you once more. “I guess that would make reading a bit impossible for you, wouldn’t it?”

The way the dark elf said such a thing it was very matter-of-fact. It made the embarrassment all the worst and regret in telling him started to settle in. You wished you weren't so sensitive but being away from home and being caught dabbling in magic to where you were now under Demiurge’s care and tutelage…it was a bit difficult not to have your cheeks flush at the slightest thing. It always felt like people were laughing at you.

Damn intrusive thoughts.

Mare tried to smile regardless, his fingers twirling about the staff he always kept on his person. “At any rate, I am certain it would be for the better you prepare yourself for dinner.”

Dinner? Was it that time already? You couldn’t see a clock anywhere and even if you did, it would be difficult to make out the time given the abysmal lighting. The chair was pushed away, and you stood to the best of your ability. Your ankle was indeed just fine. It must have been a nightmare and nothing more. “When is dinner to be prepared? Where should I go?” You figured the gathering at the dining hall where Demiurge ate was merely a formality and nothing more given how you weren't of royalty.

“Umm…Dinner is already prepared, I am certain,” Mare answered. “It’s just a matter of getting you to the dining room to be with Lord Demiurge.” He was trying not to stutter so much in a fit of shyness. The dark elf had attempted during his years of growth to merely just mature and branch out from such a problem of his, not lying in his sister’s shadow, but it was still difficult centuries later.

“Back to the dining room?” It was odd. Why were you allowed such a pleasure when you weren't of nobility? He did say he wanted to talk tomorrow. He never mentioned a pleasant meal again…or did he?

Regardless, you did your best to steady yourself on your heels and follow behind Mare after you stowed away the beginner book of fire magic. Given all of the outfits that Mystic claimed she had made for you already, you were a bit relieved that you weren't being asked to go back to change again. The outfit you had on was more than enough. The intricately designed doors coming into view once more, you marveled at the forest like creation remembering what Demiurge said before.

“Your design for the doors are really lovely, Mare.”

He nervously chuckled, scratching his cheek as if to hint at his own embarrassment this time. “Oh, uh…thank you. Lord Demiurge was kind in allowing me that sort of freedom.” Grabbing onto the handle, he opened the door for you to walk through.

The moment you stepped through to the other side, Mare shut the entryway and left. The sound of it closing was oddly jarring and caused you to spin around in a fit of panic. There was nobody else here. You arrived early once more. Eyes turning to the statue of Ulbert Alain Odle, you walked closer to the intricately designed piece to marvel at its detailing a bit up close.

 _I feel like a prisoner_ , you thought to yourself. _Why? It isn’t like Lord Demiurge has been restricting of my freedom or anything of the sort, so why do I feel this way…?_

You were certain the sensation would go away. Perhaps after not having the treasures you were given, you had become a bit spoiled. It was hard to say. Regardless, hearing the door open yet again, you turned on the elegant heels to notice Demiurge entering the room.

“Lord Demiurge.” Grabbing the gown, you bowed best you were able. Gods, it was hard to do so as you wobbled a bit in the heels that were worn.

“Have a seat,” the demon instructed as he grabbed a chair nearest where he sat on the northern end of the dining table and pulled it out for you. Upon taking your place, Demiurge did the same as the servants came in to hand out the food. “How did your studying go in the library?”

It was a battle of whether or not to be honest. “I guess…I guess I was a bit more tired than I believed to be, Lord Demiurge. I fell asleep while trying to study, and Mare had to wake me.”

Taking to the wine that was offered him, he instantly poured himself a glass. He truly needed it after the horrible taste of sugar water that was known as tea to humans. “Mm, your sleeping habits are not the best it would seem, Lily. Are you having problems with resting at night?”

His voice of concern made you smile and relax as you stirred the potato soup that was made for you specifically. “I keep having dreams… _nightmares_ …where I cannot even tell when I'm asleep or when I'm awake. It’s all so frightening.”

Demiurge started to cut apart the pig that was there for the taking, putting many slices of it on his plate. “You are uncertain of when you nod off? How peculiar…”

It was weirdly unsettling how he said that, making you raise a curious brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, your dreams must be quite vivid if you’re uncertain of when you begin dreaming,” Demiurge explained, smiling sweetly. “As I said before: I can always assist you with some medicine to aid in resting better if you’d like.” He motioned for your glass, taking it when she offered it and pouring you the wine to drink.

You weren't keen on the alcohol, but you didn’t want to be rude, offering your glass when he mutely asked for it. “I don’t wish to burden you, my Lord.”

“No such thing.”

You tapped your fingers together, debating on confessing the other minor detail that was bothering you greatly. If you hid it from him, he would no doubt end up furious. It was better to come clean. “Also, umm…I can’t…I cannot read and write well…”

Demiurge halted in pouring the wine for you, placing it back on the table. “Quite the obstacle we have before us, Lily. Why didn’t you learn sooner?”

You flinched from the harm those words did unknowingly by him. “I'm sorry,” you apologized, continuing to tap the tips of your fingers together in anxiousness. “I thought I learned more than enough, but I was never tasked with learning fire magic.”

“Well then,” Demiurge began, “we’ll just have to overcome this little obstruction together, won’t we?”

Hearing him offer such a thing, you jerked your head back in shock. He was far more patient and caring than rumors made him out to be. “You’ve truly gone out of your way for me, my Lord, and I cannot thank you enough.”

With you bowing to him, the grin twitched and it took everything in the demon’s power to control it as Renner had instructed him to. “Your services to me are more than appreciated enough, Lilyodin.”

After being awoken from the nightmare beforehand, you found yourself exhausted when returned to the bedroom shortly after dinner. “Why am I so tired all the time?” you questioned. Taking to the side of the bed, you began to maneuver the shoes off to let your feet finally breathe.

Was it being full for once in your life or was it just anxiety over your new life there in the castle? It was hard to say. Even as you laid on your back with the dress still in place, your eyes threatened to grow heavy. You had to fight the urge to sleep then and there.

“No,” you whispered, sitting upright and rubbing the exhaustion from yourself. “Not yet. I need to at least get ready for bed.”

After washing your face, brushing your teeth and hair, you ventured back into the bedroom to consider putting back on the rather risqué nightgown. Demiurge had returned it to your bedroom, and it was lying out just waiting to be adorned. Moving in your lower lip, you wondered if it would be possible to just ask for something a bit more decent.

“That would be rude of me,” you muttered. “He just wanted me to look and feel nice, I am sure.” Quickly, you changed and pulling back the covers before lying down to try and sleep.

All was quiet and soon, even the moon was nearly covered by the cloudy night sky leaving hardly a trace of light. The door moaned on its hinges as it slowly crawled open. Nothing moved. Silence enveloped the room once more. And then, a shadow seemed to crawl forward from the door and quietly over to where you were resting.

It walked as though it held authority, making not a single sound. It was as though the darkness was its best veil and the creature used it flawlessly. It stood there at your bedside, the eyes glowing white in the darkness as it stared at you. Another flawless movement, the back of its hand caressed your skin and made you moan at the thought of being woken.

It was a rubbery sensation, and while a part of you wished to move, you couldn’t. It felt as though you were locked down even if you felt every little touch and heard every little sound. It was dreadful. It was as though you were paralyzed.

The being stepped closer into the light and as it did, the features of Demiurge illuminated only partly. His eyes were open and the gems were sparkling when the moonlight managed to catch their reflective surface. Moving closer, the demon’s lips were inches from hers. “You are mine, my dear.”

You swore you could taste those words. It was so vivid in your mind even if your body refused to wake under mental pleading. Your lower lip trembled, wishing you could speak or say something. However, the demon seemed to take it as an invitation, and he moved closer to close the distance between them and kissed you heatedly.

A heavy gasp of breath like you finally broke the surface of water you were pushed under passed the lips. You shot upright in bed where you brought the covers close to your chest. The room was empty. The door was closed. Nothing was disturbed.

“A nightmare…Again?” You hissed in displeasure, throwing the covers off of your body and running to the hallway in hopes of finding the demon somewhere in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, I tend to forget how exhausting it can be to write original characters and things. But here we are. Also, the reason that the title is called Amnesia is a bit of a spoiler. So I don't want people thinking that title means nothing or isn't connected. x'D The entire fic is kinda like a mystery with some form of reveal. Promise. ♥
> 
> Shameless plugs below~. Thanks for any and all support~
> 
>   
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

Without much light to illuminate the castle, you found yourself nearly walking into walls or statues half the time. “Why didn’t I bother to bring a candle or something with me?” you wondered aloud.

The shadows played tricks on your mind. What looked like gnarled fingers outstretched across the floors and walls, appearing as though they were grabbing at your feet or hands. It felt like everything was coming for you. Some quick movements in the dark were akin to a wolf stalking its prey, and you backed up with a quivering inhale as you felt like a rabbit staring down the open maw of a hungry predator whenever a new corridor opened anew.

“Are you all right?” It was a brand new voice you hadn’t heard, but you were so entangled in a web of fear, you hadn’t bothered to react. The voice beckoned behind her again. “Hello?”

The tap on your shoulder had you spin around in an instant. You almost forgot you were wearing such a skimpy outfit till the silky end of the evening lingerie nearly left the kiss of skin. You grabbed onto the edges and kept them down, gazing at this new woman you hadn’t seen before. She had long, golden hair and piercing blue eyes with a rather revealing black gown. A flower that felt as though it resembled death by color was pinned to her silky looking tresses.

You didn’t recognize the woman. Perhaps she worked for the demon? “F-Forgive me for being a bit loud. I was merely wondering if you’ve seen Lord Demiurge?”

The woman smiled, tilting her head to the side. “Oh, you must be Lilyodin—the new woman he told me about.” She grabbed onto one side of the black gown she wore as she bowed with the grace of a royal. “I am Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, but you may call be Renner.”

“Renner…?” Your voice trailed off as your eyes darted about in thought, searching for the origin of that name. “I could have sworn I’ve heard that name somewhere before…”

Her grin didn’t falter. She merely folded her hands in front of her dress. “Probably from a time long past. _**That**_ Renner is no more, I am saddened to say.” You were confused by that sentiment. Before you could even hope to ask what Renner meant, the strange woman turned on her heels and motioned for you to follow. “This way. I was just speaking with him not too long ago.”

The name bothered you when you weren't able to put a finger on the origin of it. Embracing yourself and trying to keep the disturbing shadows of the night from clawing away at you, you were led finally to a rather lavishly designed door with what appeared to be flames about the marble structures that decorated the doorframe. There was a small reading area just about the corridor leading to this particular door. You marveled at the design. However, noting that the structure holding up the glass tabletop was three women obviously distressed dancing in the flames of hell, you quickly turned away to not be bothered by its sight.

“Lord Demiurge?” Renner knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

“Come in.”

Allowing herself in, the golden haired woman motioned for you to enter inside of the opulent lounging room. The décor was a bit tamer, but you did shrink back when you saw statues of flying devils adorning the upper corners. The flame from the hearth gave them such an ominous appearance—as though they would come alive and strike down at any who got too close. Demiurge was sitting on the black velvet loveseat, reading something that had his interest.

“I found this one wandering in the hallway, Lord Demiurge,” spoke Renner sweetly. “I believe she is yours?”

The way she said such a thing made you feel more like an item than a person, but you stilled your tongue. Perhaps the woman was just another demon. You had heard the name Renner somewhere, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. It had been so long since you were told stories of the surrounding kingdoms and towns.

The flickering flame caught the demon’s smile. “Thank you, Renner. You may leave.”

The door opened and shut without so much as another word leaving you to bask in confusion. You brought your hands to your chest, tiptoeing slowly forward as you didn’t mean to intrude.

Demiurge was discrete as always. Without you able to see where he’d be looking, the demon was gazing at your figure in the nightgown he had given you. Just this human having to walk out and about the castle in such a loose fitting outfit widened the grin on his unnatural features. He closed the book in his possession, setting it down on the table.

He leaned back, the loveseat giving an unsettling creaking sound as he did so. “Something the matter, my dear?”

You weren't sure if you should sit or not, so you merely stood while trying to be polite and curtsied. Your fingers twirled about the edge of the lingerie, and you were careful about how you did the act. The last thing you wanted was to accidentally flash the royal. “Forgive me, my Lord, but it was a nightmare of sorts.”

You expected he would motion for you to sit opposite of him or something, but much to your surprise he moved over and patted the empty space beside him. “Come,” he beckoned, urging you to obey.

A blush warmed your cheeks as you sat beside him. You tried not to be too close, as you wanted to respect his space. Your fingers bunched on your gown, heart throbbing in a painful, anxiety riddled ache as you did so. He was so close. Maybe it was because of the dream, but remembering that your mind played tricks on you into believing he kissed you—took advantage of you—made you a bit confused on how to feel.

Demiurge interrupted the intrusive thoughts. “Something must be wrong to cause such a strong silence.”

Realizing your stillness had caught up with you, you turned to the demon and bowed apologetically. The gown, however, nearly rode further up your thighs, making you panic and grab onto the edges to move them back down again. “S-Sorry, my Lord. It was just…the nightmare was a bit… I am not sure how to explain it without sounding offensive in your name.”

The demon tilted his head. “Offensive? Do tell.”

Did you insult him already? You could see the smile was gone. The fire illuminated as much. “I-It was…a dream. I dreamt you came into my room and kissed me.”

A laugh echoed about the room. Demiurge couldn’t control himself on the matter it seemed. “Ah, you must forgive me, dear. I couldn’t help but be tickled by that.” He removed his glasses, wiping the corner of his eyes to be rid of tears that the laughter ignited. “You have quite the imagination. It seems to run wild without restraint.”

Thank the Great Ones he wasn’t mad. You were worried it would overstep some invisible boundaries even if you couldn’t control the dream. “I could have sworn it was real…” You pressed your fingertips together with a hum. “I swear I could feel your lips on mine and even taste your breath—!” Realizing how vivid you were being, you blushed and stopped talking. “S-Sorry, this is rude of me, my Lord.” You could hear the small laugh over the crackling of the fire. It eased your racing heart a little bit.

“Visited by incubus demons, are you?” He was joking, reaching over to comfort you by placing his hand upon your upper back. “I am certain it was merely just so—a dream and nothing more.”

His touch was comforting in the lonely hours of the evening. “I do apologize for intruding and interrupting your time alone, my Lord.” You looked upward at Demiurge, noting his smile. “I just…I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately.”

Demiurge removed his hand, placing it back in his lap as he gazed down at you. You were so shaken by the nightmare. Seeing you trembling even in the dim light of the living room, he found the predator in his heart awaken and the organ began to thump aggressively in his chest. “Sometimes the shifts or alignments of the moon can cause an awakening in humans and demons alike. Do not blame yourself. I am certain the moon is causing a pull of nightmares. There’s not much that can be done.” He shifted his glasses upon the slope of his crooked nose. “However, would you consider kissing me a nightmare of sorts?”

He didn’t sound offended but you could see where that might be considered so. “N-No, oh goodness—I didn’t mean it like that!” you panicked, waving away the accusation. “I cannot help but wonder why I'm dreaming of you like that is all.” It truly didn’t make much sense. Demiurge was a kinder man than you gave him credit for, but you didn’t have an attraction to him by any stretch.

“Relax, child,” chuckled the devil as he reached for the book he was reading. “It was merely a teasing gist.”

Your greenish-blue eyes looked to the cover of the novel he was reading. There wasn’t much to discern about its contents by the image but you could little by read the title. “A Dance in Hell?”

“Mm?” Demiurge uttered his confusion before turning the book over to note what had just been read. “Ah, you are able to read far better than I was led to believe. This is good then.” He smiled genuinely. “It is a fantasy novel written by a woman in a town far over, I believe. She has a heavy fixation on the damned or abnormal and writes quite a few novels based on human interactions with demons. I cannot say she understands how certain demons operate when dealing with humans, but it is close enough to the truth that I can ignore the minor flaws in it.”

You took in the author’s name. “Isabel Demure?”

“Probably a false name given the context of the book. I don’t know many humans to have a last name of ‘Demure’, but I have known some to put on the façade of being such.”

You moved a bit closer, hoping to see the context in which he spoke of. Sadly, with the poor lighting and your reading skills being not the best they could be, the writing might as well have been ants crawling across a page. “What context?”

Demiurge tilted the book a bit more in your favor, unashamed to let you see if you wished to. “It is a story about a devil being ‘trapped’ by a female warlock and the demon tricks her, gaining the upper hand. He makes her his pet, and there are quite a few sexual scenes that follow along the way.”

He read a sexual love story of sorts? You turned away with your hand to the chest as you did catch some lewd words strewn about in the paragraphs. Cock, pussy, and breasts were easy to catch in the quick glance. You interrupted him reading something sexual and just started talking about a dream where he kissed you? This was very awkward.

“Oh…Mm…I-It’s a love story then?” You tried to change the topic.

Demiurge stifled a laugh that quaked his body. “Hardly so. Demons don’t take kindly to a humans’ veiled attempt to control them, and apparently this human writer knows this.” His shoulders shrugged. “I imagine, given enough time, the warlock in this story will break under the devil’s care. I just haven’t gotten that far as you can see.”

He truly hadn’t. He was only at page 130 or so, and a good part of the book was still remaining on the right side when looking over the length of it. The idea behind the story made you a bit uncomfortable, causing you to slide off of the sofa and to your feet. “I shouldn’t have interrupted you while you were reading, my Lord.” You bowed again, trying to grab at the hem of your lingerie to keep it in tact. “I was just…startled was all.”

“Will you truly be all right going back to bed as shaken as you are?” Demiurge questioned.

It was a kind comment that made you smile for once in the firelight. “I should be okay…I think.”

He tilted his head, folding his book down in his lap. “I have offended you in some way?”

Hearing him ask such a question, you felt your heart plummet to your stomach. “N-No, my Lord! Why would you say that?”

“You appear dire to get away.” The devil did everything he could to not grin at the aura that was emanating from you. He felt like he had you trapped and as though you were a scared creature of prey that had been backed into a corner by the hungry hunter. Had he less restraint, he would have pounced on the fearful creature and had his way with you.

He had been understanding before, but dare you explain yourself? Bashfully, you glanced away.

Demiurge marked the place in his book before setting it on the table and taking to his feet. “If you wish, Lily, I would be fine to read to you so that we can overcome your illiterate obstacle together.”

“R-Read together?” Your eyes glanced down in the darkness of the room to note the book in his hand. “A spell book or…?”

“This one.” Demiurge showed the cover of A Dance in Hell when he picked it back up again. “The author’s writings can be just as complex to read during certain circumstances. I am sure it will be a challenge worth overcoming together.”

Read a rather erotic story together about a demon abusing a human woman? You tapped your fingertips together in thought. How could you politely decline? “C-Can we maybe work on the spell book first? Not right now, of course,” you stuttered out nervously. “I think I am already starting to get a bit tired, and I wouldn’t be the best at keeping to attention.”

Demiurge inwardly swore in anger at you shutting down his plans, but remembering what Renner told him, he had to be understanding at every move you made. Eventually, you would cave….and then… you would be in his grasp. “I suppose a pleasant read would be more ideal when we’ve gotten to know one another a bit better as teacher and student.” His smile remained just as he was taught, tilting his head to the side to encourage the innocent atmosphere about him. He moved forward, placing his hand on your back as he started to escort you towards the door. “For now, let’s get you back to bed. Hopefully the nightmares will cease.”

You hardly felt safe the moment you walked back into the bedroom even with the demon at your side. It felt like worse things lurked in the shadows or even under the bed. How demeaning it was to feel as though you were five again and scared of the dark.

Demiurge turned the licks on, walking you over to your bed where you sat down on the bedside. The mattress sunk to meet your weight. Knowing how startled you were, he conjured a flame in his hand and illuminated every area of the room. “Does everything look all right to you?” He even went out of his way to open the closet doors to make sure nothing was lurking nearby.

“I know I'm being silly,” you sighed, resisting the urge to bring your knees to your chest or you'd risk exposing yourself. “I don’t know why these nightmares keep happening.”

He granted an understanding smile. “Lily, you’re probably just anxiety driven because of the new situation you’ve found yourself within. I know humans don’t adapt to change quite well, but they do in time.” The devil was soon at your side, dispersing the flame in his palm and encouraging you to lie down.

You did as you were instructed to, finding comfort under the covers once more. “I am sorry, Lord Demiurge…I'm becoming such a problem.”

“Hardly,” he insisted in a firm tone. “Now, I will return. I will see about getting a sedative for you to take so sleeping will be far easier by comparison.”

You sighed your guilt through your nostrils, nodding as the demon left you in peace.

The castle was always quiet late at night. Even if Demiurge had active staff all during the day and night, it was a bit more challenging to encounter any of them during the evening as there was so few on duty. It bothered him little in the end. The evening hours were better suited for the devil and the works he delighted in.

Less could be heard and seen.

Making it to the kitchen, Demiurge opened the door and allowed himself inside. The halfling that was there in the kitchen caught Demiurge’s attention. “Ekemon,” he spoke.

Just hearing his name made the half-breed shirk a bit, spinning around on his hooves to look at the lord of the castle. “Ah, Lord Demiurge. What brings you out at this hour?”

Demiurge’s heels causing an unnerving sound about the mostly empty kitchen space. Every step made the half-breed devil’s hair stand on end. Out of everybody in the castle, Demiurge was the hardest to read for Ekemon.

“Do you have any of that calming tea?” the Lord asked. He ventured over to the pot that Ekemon had been mulling over, taking a look at what was inside. His mask broke and the twisted grin was freed across his features.

“Umm, the rosemary one? I can easily get some.” His hooves clopped about the marble flooring, making it the pantry where he started to shuffle through the canned items to pull the tea in question out. “What do you need it for?”

“Lilyodin is having nightmares, and I wanted to sedate her.” Demiurge turned to Ekemon, free to be himself around the fellow demon. “How is the potato soup coming along?”

“The meat was a bit chunky as always, my Lord,” Ekemon sighed, working on preparing the tea for Demiurge as it was an easy task. He still had to wait for the food to cook so this would keep his hands and mind busy. “I added a few herbs to the mixture, so I don’t think your _toys_ should be able to taste the difference when you feed them.”

“They’re starving. They’ll eat anything.”

The half-breed twisted his mouth to the side, uncertain of how to feel about that given his own lineage. “I did try to cut the pieces up a bit more finely this time. Maybe if the soup isn’t so rich they can digest it better.”

Demiurge’s unsettling frown put the half-breed in his place by look alone. “I am not looking for pity on them, Ekemon. I'm looking to feed them as a reward and to keep them around—long enough for me to see the end results or at least get what I require.”

“What about your new pet, my Lord?” Ekemon tried not to sound bitter or resentful. He was doing his best to remain professional about the devil.

Demiurge, however, was clever and the uneasy tone in the half-demon’s dialect gave Ekemon away. He grinned all the wider. “Your mother was merely Evil Lord Wrath’s plaything, my child. She knew this and accepted it.” Demiurge twirled his fingers through the chef’s golden hair, letting it all fall away when they reached the end of his grasp. “I am certain she was more than delighted to end up his meal in the end.”

Hearing such a thing, Ekemon jerked away with a heated huff. His spade-tail flicked to and fro like a cat giving a non-verbal warning to back away or he would attack. “Here,” he growled, handing the hot tea over to Demiurge. “Put whatever sick concoction I know you’re going to in it and leave me alone…”

He smirked, accepting the tea with care. “Who said I was going to? I merely needed a drink with an herbal sedative to allow her to rest.” Demiurge turned and left.

The moment Ekemon heard the door shut behind the Lord of the castle, he gasped out the unbridled rage and sadness that was swelling in his chest just sharing the same air as that demon. Grabbing the handle of the butcher’s knife, he sliced it down into the cutting board with nothing but fury to guide him.

Demiurge knocked on the door of your room before allowing himself inside. You were still awake, and it surprised him very little. “Here you are, Lily. This should help a bit.” He offered the hot tea. “Careful now. The cup is a bit warm. Better to grasp it by the handle.”

Accepting it, you drank a little bit carefully to try and settle the nerves. Tea was always a comfort drink no matter what type it was. You just rarely got to enjoy it on the farm. “Thank you, Lord Demiurge. You didn’t have to go through the trouble.”

His smile had returned to a more normal appearance as the demon shrugged his shoulders. “I am always delighted to help. Finish your tea and then to bed with you.” You expected he would have merely just walked out the door but the demon grabbed the chair at the writing desk and offered himself a place to sit to continue reading his book. “I’ll wait here to take the tea from you when you’re done.”

You felt bad making him stay awake just for your sake. Even more so, you felt a bit awkward with him being nearby regardless after that dream. It still plagued you…it felt _**so**_ real. How could something so vivid merely be just a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of a few changes in life, I may become a bit busier than usual, so fic updates will be sparse. I will try and update when I can though. ♥
> 
> **Anyways, thank you for any and all support~. Forgive me for small chapters. I am not much of a writer. x3;  
> **
> 
>   
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

Nightmares nor anymore abnormal dreams about the archdevil continued to occur as you slept peacefully for once the remainder of the evening. Mystic eventually returned bright and early, urging the you to wake up and to attention. Even after the relaxing tea that Demiurge had given last night, your body still felt fatigued—as though you had run a mile late in the evening.

“Up, up, up!” the little demon chanted with an eager clapping of her hands. “Much to do! Much to do!”

You grumbled at hearing such a chipper voice so early in the morning hours. The blanket of the bed was pulled off in such haste you hardly had a moment to think as you were soon hoisted to your feet. You forgot this demon had a speed increase of sorts.

“What...What’s going on?” Wearily you rubbed the sleep from your eyes.

“Oh, so much to be done.” Mystic folded up the blanket of the bed in no time at all before hurrying over towards the human woman. “Lord Demiurge has big plans for the day, so it is best you get up and off to be bathed!”

Bathing made your heart quicken in pace. The mere thought of sharing that washroom with others was hardly appealing. “It-Is there any place I can do that privately?”

Mystic paused in her meandering about the room to get everything cleaned up. Her finger to her lips, she hummed in thought. “Well, Lord Demiurge wanted you to bathe in the public bath today, so I guess I cannot really recommend anything beyond that, Lilyodin.” Her fingertips tapped together, an excited _ah_ following after. “But, I did hear he cleared it out for you this morning! You’ll be allowed to go in and be the first to wash by yourself. Wouldn't that be lovely?”

Alone? That would be a first. You would gladly take it.

“Oh? Right now?” You inched closer to the door, grabbing the handle. “I should be on my way then.”

Mystic merely waved goodbye, allowing you to take your leave.

In haste, you forgot to ask exactly where that washroom was located. At least you would be clothed as you walked about, but it didn't make it any less unnerving that the mansion felt as though it would devour you whole. The halls were so uncharacteristically empty. One would think that such a building would be teeming with life.

But no. You would be lucky to catch a passerby when you were venturing about the many corridors that connected to one another.

“Honestly, if the bathroom just down the hall had a shower, I’d bathe there,” you muttered. However, it was only a bathroom that had stalls for privacy in regards to human and demon waste.

As you continued onward, there was a gorgeous banister that evoked a red carpeted staircase up to the next floor. Just gazing up towards where the arched window was, You took note of a stained glass window that had a design of a woman burning in eternal damnation. With the morning sun igniting the reds and oranges of the piece, it made it feel as though blood itself were slipping over the stair’s design and inching closer and closer to where you stood in dreaded horror.

Perhaps it was insanity or (hopefully) mere lack of sleep but you swore you saw the painting come to life and scream in agony, reaching for you in a desire to be saved. The crystalline expression distorted, the eyes blackening as did droplets of such ooze from the mouth as well as it evoked a scream. Your lower lip trembled as you took a step back.

“...Din...Lily... _ **Lilyodin**_ …!”

Hearing that name being shouted, your sanity returned. You felt someone’s palm resting on your shoulder. “I-I’m sorry…!” you apologized profusely, spinning around to notice it was Demiurge. He always managed to find you. You found great relief in that all things considered. It would be better to befriend the ruler of hell than to sit at his bad side.

His expression creased in concern. “Are you all right? You appear panicked by something.”

“It-It was the window, I just—!” You turned, motioning towards the stained glass design only to notice it had gone back to the way it was. It was embarrassing. You felt like you were losing your mind.

“The window?” Demiurge chuckled a bit as he made his way up the staircase, his arms folded behind his back. Upon making it to the top of the stairs, the reds and oranges haloed the demon’s outline, making his shadow stretch and almost appear a bit ominous in the moment. His hand touched the design, noting nothing out of the ordinary. “It’s merely a window, my dear. What did you see?”

He sounded concerned, making you wonder if he was questioning your sanity as well. You blushed, ascending the stairway. “It...I swear, it looked as though it had come alive and was moving in the piece.” Realizing how silly that sounded aloud, you bit at your lower lip and turned away. “I...forgive me, my Lord. I must be losing my sanity.”

“Is it the nightmares again?” Demiurge turned on the heels of his feet and escorted your hands into his own.

“Honestly, my Lord...I don’t know what it is.” You put your hand to your head to try and settle your mind. “Even before I came here, it felt like these bad dreams were constantly on the rise. I know it’s not the atmosphere or anything in that nature. I’m just being silly.” You sighed, shaking.

Demiurge gently stroked your cheek with the sides of his fingers. “Lack of sleep or even proper sleep can cause hallucinations and the like, my dear. I may need to consider a drug that can assist in that…” Noticing the unease in your expression, he gestured his finger at you. “... _ **if**_ that’s not a problem, of course.”

A drug? Drugs could at often times be addicting. Even your own mother commented that a certain type of euphoric drug aided her in making the prostitution of her own body easier to manage. It made the horrors of the job disappear. But she grew addicted to it, and almost for every bad instance the world tried to throw at her, she took to the medicine to dull her senses.

Would you do the same?

You shook the memories from your mind. “Please, my Lord, will you forgive me if I ask that I think on it first?”

Demiurge’s grip loosened, and he stepped back. “Something from your past troubles you once more?”

Were you that transparent? A lot of folks in the village said the demon was highly intelligent and was good about understanding people more than they themselves could. “I must be merely a book you can read as any other,” you said with a lighthearted scoff. “I just…” Your words felt like needles stabbing your throat. “…When the time is ready, I will confide in you.”

The smile returned as the demon appeared pleased with that. “Fair enough. I believe you were on your way to the public washroom, were you not?” He motioned back from where you had just arrived. “Take the first right you come across, head down that hallway and then take a left. Trust me. You cannot miss Mare’s design.”

You bowed as thanks before taking your leave of the scene to do as you were asked.

With everything still, Demiurge turned to look just over his shoulder at the stained glass design. The smirk cracked and became crooked and cruel. “Even now you try to escape? My dear...you cry out to the wrong people. Nobody will save you from your eternal damnation.”

The entire washroom was empty, leaving you to bathe in peace. Even Demiurge didn't show up to join. It was odd... you would have celebrated that but, for whatever reason, you were a bit unsettled by being alone in certain parts of the mansion. It felt like a haunted castle, one that was often read about in books to spook its reader.

Upon being washed, you took to your feet and towel dried yourself before venturing over to the bench that had the clothing folded up neatly upon it. You were about to consider putting it back into place when the door opened. Your heart lodged in her throat as you tensed your fingers about the clothing held.

“Finished, are we?”

It was Demiurge. He did show up after all, but you were in a towel at the very least. Bathing with him, while relaxing to some extent, was still a bit new and something you couldn’t bring yourself to do nearly every day. You turned, raising a brow at his intrusion.

“I-I am,” you spoke with a bow.

“You spoke of difficulties with reading before,” Demiurge reminded you as he soon stood inches away. He wanted to smell of you…He wanted the smell of death to excite his senses even if you were blissfully unaware of the effect you had on him. “Maybe it would be for the better we read that spell book and try a simple starter spell, mm?” He pyramided his fingers, motioning at you. “Afterwards, I would appreciate it if you aided Ekemon in the kitchen with cutting the meat. We get such a numerous influx in that it is hard for him to stay on top of it as he once used to.”

You had to search your mind for the name, remembering it from before. Oh yes, he was that demon looking man that helped you back to the room.

“O-Of course,” you stuttered. “I’d be delighted to.” It would be a second nature job at best, and honestly, not having much to do already was making life a bit boring in the castle.

The portal in which the creature usually pulled things through opened, and Demiurge obtained the lavish gown and crown from before. “You’ll wear something far befitting a butcher afterward, but I made this mostly for you to practice in.”

Why…? Fire was so unpredictable in the wrong persons’ hands, and you didn't know how to control the element at all. You could easily burn it. It was too beautiful a piece to merely train in.

“If you so wish it, my Lord. I will be happy to.” You reached out to take the items from him.

“You hesitate,” he noted as his grin twitched in the dim lighting of the room. “Is something the matter, my dear?”

You hated you were being so transparent. Your fingers coiled inward. “I just...I don’t want to ruin such a nice dress you had prepared for me. I am only a novice at best when it comes to controlling fire, Lord Demiurge.”

His smile returned. “It would be impossible. The gown is enchanted, you see. It has a high resistance to fire. Do not fear such a thing. Even if you were to burn or ruin it, I would merely have another made.”

You wished he wouldn't drown you in gifts. Just being spared when you broke the law was thanks enough. It felt as though he truly were going out of his way for you, and you were clueless as to why. What had she done to deserve any of this? “You need not go out of your way, your Majesty.”

“I do for whom I choose,” Demiurge reminded you with a tilt of his head. “Now, get dressed.” He took the nightgown into his possession. “I will handle this.”

The demon turned, leaving you alone once more. The shadows to aid him in hiding his wicked grin, he continued down the hallway with the simple fabric there in his clutches. The smell...the lingering scent of you was very much embedded within it, and when he noted he was alone during his travels to have it be washed, he stalled in the labyrinth of hallways to bring it to his nostrils.

Death, decay...and the sweet ever subtle smell of vanilla that contrasted the first two. It was tantalizing. His inner demon wanted to release itself and, in a state of predatory behavior, claim you as his own no matter who laid eyes on the exchange.

But no. He had to remind himself of Renner’s teachings and keep himself and his animalistic instincts at bay. He would scare you off otherwise. What good is prey captured and dominated right away anyways? The chase...the chase is _**far**_ more exhilarating to any hunter.

With the gown and headpiece put into place, you found your way to Demiurge’s side thanks to an escort. You were led back to the library...back to where that unsettling art piece was laying in wait to toy with and taunt your inability to sleep. Your mind continued to dwell on it even long after Demiurge escorted you away from it. Were incubus demons real? Were they in control of her nightmares? You had seen demons were real, but you hadn't seen anything other than a succubus in regards to the Great Guardians.

 _Did Lady Albedo hex me? Did I do something wrong?_ _you_ wondered. _Maybe I was punished after all, and I just didn't realize it till now…._

Demiurge cleared his throat harshly, catching your attention from its deep thoughts. He was a patient individual but only for so long when he was trying to have a lecture. “Are your thoughts elsewhere?”

You could hear the annoyance in his tone, making you flinch. “F-Forgive me, my Lord. I’m just...my mind is unsettled. I hate I am this way.”

“You need to focus.” Demiurge was trying not to sound like a scolding teacher, but it was difficult. He couldn’t help but question himself why your mind was wandering. This should be far more important. His presence alone should be what keeps you from mentally venturing off into dark areas of the night. “Now,” he spoke, “again. Try and read what I just did.”

Clearing your mind, you attempted to focus on reading. “It is a spell that is con-con...sid…”

“Considered,” Demiurge clarified.

“... _considered_ ….to be quite powerful and deadly; esp...espec…” It was so embarrassing that every other word was nearly impossible for you to read aloud. You never realized how awful your reading had become. Being a farmer, there was hardly many reasons to be one.

“E-spec-ial-ly.” Demiurge broke down the word, using his thumb to show how it was to be enunciated. When you didn't respond right away, the demon bowed his head to try and catch your eyes. “Especially when…” He took your finger and guided it to the line he was reading, aiding you in continuing. “...it is placed in the wrong hands.”

You sighed, closing your eyes to prevent the tears of shame from making themselves known. A demon was far more literate than you. You felt like his child more than anything.

“Do not let humiliation stop you,” Demiurge encouraged. “If humans let every little obstacle impede their path to greatness, would they be no better than mindless sheep?”

“I’m...I’ve endured twenty-seven winters, my Lord.” Those words were whispered as you had not the energy to endure stories of your own greatness when you were but a sham.

Demiurge fixed his glasses upon his crooked nose. “You must forgive me, but you assume that I understand what ages mean for humans. That is old for a human?”

“It is...old enough.” You dabbed away the tears that were beginning to fall. “Normally, humans about my age are married and already have children. They are able to read for the sake of themselves and also the children they had.”

 _Even human males didn't want her, mm?_ Demiurge pondered to himself. He prevented his grin from upturning into something malevolent. “My dear, humans have a tendency to pretend they are more than they are. A lion need not tell you it’s a lion, but when it comes to humans’ own strengths—be them real or fabricated—they tend to boast in a way to make the lesser feel smaller by comparison. Do not take the hollow victories of others so deeply a wound as this. You are who you are.” Demiurge cradled your chin, encouraging those sea-green eyes to him. “I feel humans need to be unabashedly themselves, not fearful of what the world may think of them. It would make things far more interesting.”

A pathetic yet grateful laugh escaped your lips. “Thank you, my Lord. You are far too kind to me.”

He removed his touch from you, offering his handkerchief for use when it came to your tears. “Clean yourself up, and we’ll begin again.”

The lesson went on for a few hours, but when the clock struck three in the afternoon, Demiurge closed the book. There were far too many discussions and breaks for there to even be worth a moment to teach you how to control a spell. The majority of the lesson was used up comforting you and telling you what the sentences meant.

“It is about that time Ekemon gets to the kitchen,” Demiurge said as he pulled himself from the chair. “You better head there as well. Do not concern yourself with the outfit. He will have something for you to change into.”

You tried to maneuver as best was able with the heels you had on. It was still hell. “What of yourself, my Lord?”

“I have other matters to attend to.”

In a motion that was confusing, you witnessed as the demon bent one arm behind his back, the other asking for your hand as he bowed. It was so unlike a royal to do such a thing, but you outstretched your hand, and allowed the demon to take it and kiss the back of it as though you were royalty. Your heart thumped in your chest. So many emotions rushed you, making you dizzy and uncertain on how to feel. Out of any of the ones you could sense, you felt honored.

“I am certain in the future, you will be able to assist me with these matters. Until then, be well, my dear. There will be a maid right outside the door to escort you to the kitchen.” And with that, the archdevil took his leave.

The servant that was to escort you was a human like any other. She didn't say much. If anything, she seemed very hard to read. There was an uneasy atmosphere about her that urged you to keep her tongue still in terms of being chatty to just slice through the eerie quiet.

The kitchen soon upon them, she turned to the side and motioned for where you were to go. “Ekemon is just inside. Head to the very back. That is where he usually works.”

Her voice sounded as though she were hypnotized. It was a bit unnerving, but you said not a thing. You merely bowed and made your way onward to meet Ekemon once more. Opening the back kitchen door, the flame of the room hit you at a rushed speed you were unprepared for. A flame so hot and without a master... it felt like you were in the nine circles of hell.

“So we meet again.” The half-demon didn't bother to turn around. He continued his task without fault, cutting one thing after the other.

The sound of the meat cleaver striking the cutting board made you take a few cautious steps inward. “Y-Yes, hello. I was asked by Lord Demiurge to aid you in making the meats and stuff for dinner.”

The demon spat at the comment. “Of course he did…”

You noted the spade tail was twitching like how a cat’s would when annoyed or frustrated over something. “Forgive me if I am intruding. I am just doing what he asked of me is all.” You didn't want to cause unneeded tensions in the room. “I used to work at the farm in the village, and I was raised to butcher cows and things—.”

“I know,” Ekemon interrupted. He realized the harsh tone in his voice and he calmed himself. “Sorry. I just hate he’s making you do this. You should not be doing this.”

You couldn’t help but feel as though the demon were having this thought aloud given your gender. “Why…? I’ve gotten blood on my hands before.”

“Not this blood you haven't.” The words were muttered to himself. Ekemon knew if he so much as said what it was, he would be killed for it. He couldn’t see that happen. Just as any other creature, he feared for his life. “Look, why don’t you change first? I don’t need help with the meat, but what I need you to do is peel some potatoes. Can you do that?”

You noted the outfit folded up perfectly there on the chair nearby. “I’ll change in the other room and join you soon then.”

After the clothing was put into place, you returned to do as instructed. It was quiet. The atmosphere felt as tense as it was just getting to the kitchen. The whole mansion was suffocating for some reason. There was always this doom and gloom around every corner and if not that, horrors that laid in wait like a viper waiting to snap onto its victim to poison them slowly.

“I meant to thank you for helping me out when I really needed it—you know, with the whole wandering around practically naked and all.” You tried to laugh off the embarrassment. It was still a challenge.

Ekemon shrugged the thanks away. “It’s what people call an act of kindness, right?”

You remembered what Demiurge said earlier about how demons are a class all on their own. “I tend to forget that humans are so different from demons.”

“ _ **Half**_ -demon,” the butcher stressed.

“Half…?” You nearly struck her finger when peeling the potatoes. “I didn't think Lord Demiurge would be all right with halflings of the demon and human race. Demons seem so...prideful when it comes to their offspring.”

Ekemon laughed, feigning bitterness in his tone. “Are you insulting me?”

The heat was already unbearable, blushing only made it worse. “Oh goodness, I meant no discourtesy! I swear!”

“I am merely joking with you.” It hardly sounded as such. Ekemon’s words seemed more of dismissal than anything. “I am...one of Lord Demiurge’s Evil Lord’s sons. I was an experiment of sorts.” The knife cut into another piece of meat, doing it rather cold and cruelly as he thought about it all.

Your brow furrowed at his words. You could hear how upset that made him. “An experiment?”

“A breeding experiment. For a while, he wanted to see if it were possible to bridge the gap between humans and demons.” He pushed the meat off to the side, a heavy sigh escaping his fanged maw. “It is...but I am not certain at what cost.”

“Is life truly this dreadful for you?”

Ekemon paused in his work, turning as his hooves clopped upon the floor. “Tell me, human—when you look at me, what do you see?”

You were confused what he meant, but answered regardless. “I see a man with demonic red skin, glowing eyes, horns, a tail, hooves, and blond hair.”

“Exactly—you see my demonic features,” Ekemon explained with a motion towards you. He sighed, hating to be correct. “When I’m with the demons, they only see how weak and frail I am. I am skinny like that of a human, and my hair is abnormal to them. It reminds them too much of my human mother. When I am with the demons, I am too human, and when I’m with the humans, I am too demonic. There is no place where I fit in.”

You felt for the poor man and his plight. “Given what a gracious person Lord Demiurge is, I wouldn't say that you being demonic is a truly bad thing.”

He tried not to gag at that and merely groaned quietly to himself. “All demons are considered outcasts. There is no place where we truly belong except among one another.”

“Where...Where is your mom?” You were reluctant to ask that.

“She is...with my father now.” It was the most cryptic way Ekemon could think to answer that. “Whether that’s a good or bad thing, I couldn’t tell you.” Slowly, he cut through the next piece of meat as he wanted silence to consume the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive sluggish updates. Just drama made it a bit harder to get through writing like I wanted. ^^"" But I'll make it. Trying to ignore it all. ♥ Thank you for any and all support.
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ekemon kept you away from the idea of cutting the meat all through the evening, sending you to do other tasks he couldn't get to himself. Both of you talked very little. After the uncomfortable answer to the question about Ekemon's parents, there was nothing but silence between you. With everything prepared for the chefs to make the dinner for the evening, the half-demon stood to the side with a sigh of satisfaction.

“That should do. Now, I just need to group everything up and take it to the cooks,” he mused aloud to himself.

Before Ekemon could consider doing such a thing, the door opened and Demiurge stepped through. The mere sound of the door opening was hurried and in such a manner that made even you a bit anxious. The Lord of the castle held an aura of dissatisfaction about something.

“Ekemon...I wish to speak with you about something.” He turned, his arms behind his back as he smiled pleasantly in your direction. “My dear, if you would be so kind as to head to the dining hall after you're dressed. I would appreciate it. If you find yourself lost, I will send someone to fetch you once more.”

Why did he sound so annoyed at the half-demon? Did he do something wrong? You quickly got to your feet after you shifted the basket full of peeled potatoes near where the rest were that had already been done. “At once, my Lord.” You bowed respectfully before exiting out of the kitchen.

However, the moment you were about to leave, your curiosity got the better of you and you halted. Already you could hear Demiurge’s risen voice of frustration. Moving to the door, you placed your ear cautiously on the closed entrance.

“Why did you not do as I instructed you to?” Demiurge asked. His tail flicked angrily from side to side, that grin no longer an ornament to his malicious design.

“Don't have her do that,” Ekemon begged more than ordered. “Just...just don't!” He swatted at the very thought, looking away from the devil that gazed at him in a quiet fury.

“She does not know what it is,” Demiurge reminded the half-breed with a low tone that rattled as a threat all the same. “Her ignorance will save her in this matter. It is you who makes it into a spectacle that has her frightened.”

The crimson-skinned half-demon spun around with a baring of his fangs. “Don't you dare blame me! You act like this is normal!” He grabbed at his attire where his heart painfully lay beating. “Why should _**we**_ be desensitized to it!”

“You're a half-demon,” Demiurge reminded the young boy with a snarl of his own. He walked forward, the sound of his shoes tapping on the flooring was foreboding and even made Lilyodin's hair on her neck stand on end. “ _ **You**_ should be used to this very thought by now.”

“That doesn't mean—!”

“Ready to depart, Lilyodin?”

The voice came out of nowhere, startling you as you jumped against the door upon spinning around. Your heart was thumping wildly as you were scared just hearing how cross Demiurge was over something Ekemon refused to do. As your mind and body focused, you realized it was the woman known as Renner. She was standing with a gentle smile across her features and her hands folded before her black gown.

“O-Oh...R-Renner!” you stammered. “S-Sorry, I was just—!”

The woman turned her head to the side and smiled all the more innocently. “—Eavesdropping?” she interrupted.

A warm blush painted your fair cheeks; urging you to look away in a fit of embarrassment. “I-I shouldn't have, I know. I am sorry.”

“Come, come,” she beckoned with a motion of her fingers, turning away to lead you far from the discussion that was going on behind the door. The voices continued heatedly in the kitchen but the further away you both ventured, the harder it was to understand. “Besides, I have things to discuss with you. I'm sure it will be delightful to have a woman to talk to, wouldn't you agree?”

You quickly snatched up the gown and other items that Demiurge had gifted you, hurrying behind Renner to try and keep up. “I haven't been able to speak to many here, so I guess that will be nice.”

“Oh? Nobody?” Renner kept a steady pace, acting as dignified as any ruler. She may have lost her kingdom and was removed of her title, but she still recalled her upbringing of perfection. She turned, looking over her shoulder. “I would say that's a silly little lie, wouldn't you agree?”

You blinked, stepping back as if verbally hurt by those words. “What do you mean?”

“Lord Demiurge is here to talk to you and keep you comforted, isn't that right?”

Your eyes shifted about as if to find a proper response. “Well, yes...but...I feel there are some things I cannot truly tell him without seeming silly or showing my dreadful upbringing in regards to literature and the like.” You sighed, thinking back on the time they had read together and how awful it was for him to find out the truth about your lack of the ability to read beyond taking your mere word of it. “He's been understanding, but I know it's merely because he cares. A part of me worries he's laughing about it deep down.”

Renner continued through the maze like hallways, you following on impulse and not even keeping in mind where you both were going. Eventually, an ornate door came into view right across from a mass of demonic looking statues that were crafted in an attack stance. Just catching them out of the corner of her eye meant nothing to the fallen princess as she grabbed the golden hoop handle and pulled the door open with a loud, resonating moan of its hinges. You, however, did flinch and seem to cower at the sight of them.

“Why would he be doing that?” Renner gestured into the room. “In here. You can change, and we can talk—woman to woman.”

It felt a bit weird to change in front of someone you had never met before, but you nodded and followed her inside at a quick pace. Even if the Lord of the castle was a demon himself, seeing these creatures even in statue form made one uneasy at times. The fire seemed to spark to life in an instant. You hadn't even caught whether Renner did it by magic or if she had just lit it naturally. The flickering flames illuminated a part of the room, but you saw nothing truly spectacular about it. It was like the others—decorated in a Roman design with an old chandelier that had seen better days given the cobwebs that could just be made out.

Renner, with the former grace of a royal, pulled her black dress to be out of her way as she took a seat on one of the crimson velvet Victorian loveseats that were in the room. “You can change. It's only us women, isn't that right?” She smiled, tilting her head to the side to show it would not bother her at all what you chose to do. However, a part of her was hoping you would consider being bold and undressing before her.

“I-I guess, but...I cannot say I've ever done such a thing in front of someone I didn't know well,” you confessed, struggling with the thought.

The Golden Princess stifled a small laugh against her delicate hand. “Lord Demiurge did tell me you have a bit of a fear with this. Do understand, we are all equals here. There's nothing to be ashamed of.” With the firelight the only thing to truly light the atmosphere, Renner was able to hide her slipping grin quite well in the darkness that shrouded her on occasion.

“I suppose that is a nice way to think of it,” you thought. To not be judged...that did sound wonderful. It was then you started to work on undressing, ignoring the very idea you were going to be on display before the former princess.

Renner watched closely, her eyes narrowing as they shined a red light that you didn't catch. Looking you up and down, she grinned with a twisted sort of satisfaction before closing her eyes once more when she felt you would glance her way again. Just like Demiurge, she was quick witted and seemed to know how others worked to prevent her mask from ever being discovered as being just that.

“Now then,” Renner began sweetly, “what do you think thus far of being here with Lord Demiurge, and why would you assume he's laughing about your shortcomings behind your back? I believe I was told he would offer to help you in understanding reading and writing better, didn't he?”

You turned upon grabbing the dress that Demiurge had made for you. Holding the fabric and looking it over in the darkness, you were a bit consumed with guilt for saying that. He had gifted you so much, and you were still thinking he would smite you violently behind closed doors in a verbal way. A somber sigh escaped your lips. “I just...forgive me, Renner,” you apologized. “He's not a bad man at all, but I guess I cannot help but be worried he'll uncover something about me that he won't care for like all the others have.”

Renner tilted her head downward, trying to hide the smirk as she wanted you to elaborate on a story that was obviously painful. “The others?”

With haste, you slipped the elaborate gown over your head and situated it on the body. The anxious beating of your heart finally came to a halt. “There were other men I dated in the village, but none of them lasted long. If they found out I was unable to read or a certain age or not willing to bed them...it was mostly over before it even began.” Your fingers took to the decorative crown, unable to even look at yourself in its golden reflection as you felt disgusted for being who you were.

The last part roused Renner's intrigue knowing it would be information Demiurge would desire as well. “Not bed with them? Mm, maybe I've grown up in quite the different society, but isn't that a bit rushed unless you're with someone?”

Reluctantly, you placed the headpiece on your head before venturing over to the seat opposite Renner. “Some men want to know if a family or even a sex life is in the future. If they think it isn't, more than likely they are happiest without you.”

“The idea of a family doesn't intrigue you?”

What was with these questions? They were a bit personal coming from someone you didn't know that well. “Well...I don't really care for the idea. I can hardly take care of myself—why should I bother risking my time trying to raise a baby?”

Renner pressed further, her fingers coiling about her gown tightly as if a bit impatient for the answer she was looking for. “But if the right man were to come along, would it intrigue you then?”

Your frown deepened in a bit of upset at the thought. The question felt like it was playing with your heart. You wouldn't find that perfect somebody. “I-F-Forgive me, Renner, but I've never really thought that far ahead. There's nobody here that I can foresee myself with.” Her hands rested on her chest. “I was...sold to Lord Demiurge, and now, I really don't foresee myself with any possible future regarding marriage or parenthood.”

“Oh? None at all?” Renner placed her index finger to her chin and tilted her head to the side. “Keep in mind, Lilyodin, it's merely the two of us here. Has there been any interest in Lord Demiurge or his subordinates?”

Hearing that, your face felt as though it were truly on fire. Legs moved inward, and you did your all to keep yourself from trying to run out of the room to avoid the inquiry all together. “L-Lord Demiurge...!” you exclaimed, biting at your knuckle to prevent your voice from going too high. “I mean...I don't _**think**_ so. He's a sweet man, but that would be lewd of me to imagine such a thing! Even just having the dream of him kissing me was a bit odd on its own.”

It was, for you didn't feel that attracted to him. Why was your brain playing out such fantasies when your heart merely felt a platonic connection to him?

Renner cupped her hands together in her lap, shifting her shoulders upward with a small chuckle that remained buried in her throat. “Sometimes dreams show us either what we're afraid of our play out our wildest fantasies. Would you consider kissing and being with Lord Demiurge a blessing or a curse?”

“A blessing more than anything, but it was just so...out of nowhere,” you admitted.

“Perhaps you should listen to your heart next time, mm? You know, I met Climb when I was young, and I rescued him from off the streets. It was just a sort of connection I couldn't describe at first sight. I knew I had to have him, for my mind and heart wouldn't stop thinking about him.” When speaking of the boy she had turned into her own toy, she did her all to remain professional and not let the mask slip. “If your mind perhaps acts the same way, even if it is by dreams, maybe you should listen and look a bit closer?”

You frowned, glancing away. “What would I even tell him if my dreams continue to be of him? Isn't it...isn't it inappropriate for me to be dreaming of him in such a way?”

“Just tell him the truth. Demons prefer it when humans are straightforward. They don't appreciate being lied to,” Renner said with another tilt of her head.

There came a knock that echoed loudly in the room. Shortly after, the door opened, and a female maid came in. Just like the one who escorted you, this one looked as though it were lifeless. She held a frown that expressed no meaning and her voice was equally void of life when she spoke. “Lord Demiurge has asked for me to take Lilyodin to the dining hall.”

“What about you, Renner?” you asked, turning to the fellow blonde. “Aren't you going to be joining us?”

“I've only really come about to aid Lord Demiurge with a few tasks. I have my own meal prepared elsewhere.” She giggled, waving away the curious human. “Do not worry of me. I will be all right.”

As the maid and you left the room, Renner's wicked grin broke free. Her features collapsed into something far more ominous as her black imp like wings pulled from her back there in the dim lighting of the empty room.

The maid was quiet on the venture to the dining hall, leaving you to your own thoughts as you anxious gripped at your hands. _I guess to be fair_ , you thought, _I won't have to concern myself with such emotions if those dreams stop. But...love? Why would Renner suggest that's what I'm feeling? I am compassionate for Lord Demiurge but not in love with him._

The dining hall graced you once more, and you found Demiurge at the fireplace seemingly lost in his thoughts yet again. Upon hearing the door open, the demon turned and smiled pleasantly at the arrival.

“It is good to see you've arrived.” With a single motion, the maid left at his silent request. “I pray the talks with Renner went well.”

So he knew Renner had come to fetch you? Perhaps it was planned. He always seemed to think far ahead of anybody else. “It was enjoyable, my Lord.” You decided to ignore going into great details about it.

Demiurge waited for you to elaborate, but when you refused he merely let it go for now. He could ask Renner later. Opening his hand, he took yours when it was offered and escorted you to the seat beside his own at the table. The meal was already there in wait for them both. A potato soup with the meat that Ekemon no doubt was chopping up earlier prepared on the table. There was even a dessert laid in wait nearby that appeared to be a cake of some sort with strawberries decorating each slice.

Your addiction to sweets made you wring your hands to remind yourself to stay anchored and not be so rude to go there first.

“Forgive my temper earlier,” Demiurge apologized. He served his guest a piece of the meat that was sliced in thick portions before helping himself. “Ekemon was supposed to allow you to cut the meat or at least have you aid him in doing so.”

You weren't sure what to say about that. Ekemon seemed a bit upset about the very idea of you taking his job. “Well, he did seem to do all right on his own, my Lord. To be fair, the way he sort of struggled with some of it, I am sure with my human strength it would have taken me longer.”

“He is half-human himself, my dear,” Demiurge reminded you. “He is not entirely strong as you've led yourself to believe.” His fork cut cruelly into the food, pulling a piece away before taking it to his mouth to enjoy. It was just as sweet as before...all the more so knowing what it was. “His strength is at par with that of a human males.”

Should you ask? It was bothering you not to know, really. “He said that...he said that he was an experiment of yours.”

Demiurge was already prepared for that comment, and he chuckled to the curiousness of it all. “I wished to see if a bridge was possible between humans and demons. A human can breed with another human and the same can be said about demons so long as they are the same type of demon or from the same tree, but is it possible for a demon and human to come together?” He took another satisfying bite of the meat that was on his plate before continuing. “Apparently, after much trial and error, the answer is: yes.” The firelight ominously caught off of his glasses but given how cheerful his wording was, Lilyodin didn't catch onto anything deceitful.

“Why would you be so curious of such a thing? I thought you'd be against the very thought.”

He was waiting eagerly for you to take the first bite. Every moment you avoided doing so the more the demon had to fight his urges to make you eat it. Demiurge did his all to remain in control of himself. “Lily, your meal will get cold if you continue to question such things without at least eating.”

You apologized and quickly started to cut into the meat. It was tougher than normal. That was odd. Most meat enjoyed in the past was usually pretty easy to get through once cooked. After you finally pulled a piece away with the fork, you brought it to your mouth and started to eat it without much thought.

Demiurge hid his grin of sick satisfaction.

It didn't taste like chicken, pork, or beef. It was an odd taste you had never had before. Maybe it was the sauce it was marinated in, but it tasted a bit sweeter than anything had before. Still, it was quite thick and harder to chew than you anticipated. Taking the napkin nearby, you covered your mouth so the sight wasn't something Demiurge would scoff at.

“Is it not to your liking?” It wouldn't bother him too much if it were or not. He could always do other recipes to try and disguise the flavor.

“N-No, Lord Demiurge.” You were finally able to speak once you managed to chew it up enough and break it down to be swallowed. “It was just far tougher than I anticipated. It is a type of mutton I'm not used to...” You looked the meat over. “It isn't over cooked, so that's not the problem. I just gave my jaw quite the workout with that.”

“It's a foreign type of meat,” Demiurge confessed with an gentle glance in your direction. “I have an area where I raise, breed, and experiment on bipedal sheep. When they outlive their usefulness, I sadly have to do something with the corpses, so I make sure they're fresh and free of diseases in order to be minced and cooked up.”

Bipedal sheep? There was such a thing in the kingdoms? It was the first you had ever heard of them before. “Oh. I didn't know that breed of sheep existed. It would be interesting to see sometime.”

Demiurge stifled a chuckle to himself. “Someday, perhaps.” He bridged his fingers together after he put his fork and knife to rest on his plate. “As for your previous query, it merely seemed unjust for demons and humans to not be able to reproduce given the few demons I've had who took interest in human partners here in my castle. I was looking for a means to bridge the gap for them. Ekemon is one of the few that managed to be a success.”

“That is very kind of you, Lord Demiurge. I was unaware that they even looked at one another as such. I assumed demons to hate humans.”

“Mm...” Demiurge tapped the side of his head. “You're letting your human teachings do you in, my dear. Not all demons wish ill upon humans, and I am certain the same can be said in reverse. Would it be better to get to know the creature than damn it for what it was raised as?” He tilted his head to the side. “Answer me this: if someone you loved died but was reborn as a demon, would you still harbor love for them or something else on impulse?”

You began to stir the soup though your eyes kept going for the dessert. It was tempting right now. “That is a fair question, my Lord. I am sorry that I let my upbringing catch up with me. I do not mean any disrespect.”

The devil smiled broadly. At that moment, you werer reminded how truly wide his grin could be. “It merely means I have a lot of work ahead of me. I do not mind.” His eyelids lifted and the gems slowly exposed themselves. “You want the cake? I've seen you eyeing it all throughout dinner.”

Having been called out on that habit, you moved your lower lip inward. “I-I'm a bit of a sucker for sweets, my Lord. If they're put nearby, it's hard to resist, really.”

He motioned his hand elegantly. “Go ahead. I am not going to stop you. The food is here for you to partake in. What order that may be is your choice unless I say otherwise.” The grin threatened to crack into something devilish but the demon did his all to keep it under control.

Regardless, he had you... Not only had you tasted the flesh of your own kind but he found one of your own weaknesses. If Renner uncovered more than that, he would be delighted to hear of it after dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, sorry. It takes me quite a bit to get through anything lately. x-x; So drained. lol 
> 
> Thank you for any comments or kudos~. I might relax on this fic for a bit. We'll see. x'3 I always feel I have like no idea where to go and then when I start writing, I kinda go in a direction. Who knows. LOL Anyways. Thanks~
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)
> 
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry for taking so long. I keep getting ideas in regards to other fics and or art pieces, and I think this one might go on the backburner for a bit (as a warning).
> 
> Naturally, comments are encouraged but never insisted upon. Lately, since I have so many projects, I'm looking for feedback to see what I should focus on and not focus on to make my list a bit easier to manage. To any folks who support it, thank you~. You're lovely! ♥ Until then, I might do a mini-hiatus on this fic so I can pump out another one that's on my list and see how it fairs. Here goes the 'let's throw shit out and see what I and other folks like'. x'D
> 
> Hope you have a safe and happy New Year. ♥ (Good riddance 2020...)
> 
> Be aware of attempted non-con in this chapter. The artwork is mine and can be viewed in a larger format [here](https://www.deviantart.com/oreana/art/Be-Who-You-Were-Meant-to-Be-853235675). ♥
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)
> 
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Demiurge had allowed you to venture about the castle on your own shortly after dinner. The conversations with him were charming and nothing that felt as awkward as the ones prior with Renner, but for whatever reason, your stomach was still a bit in a fit. You felt uncomfortable, causing you to stop now and again as you leaned against the wall.

“Ugh,” you groaned. “Maybe it was something I ate?”

You would have blamed the cake, but you only had a single slice seeing as it was quite large and very sweet. You knew taking on more than that would indeed make you ill. But that couldn't have been the culprit unless it wasn't made well. Nothing tasted off about it in the moment. Maybe you were just tired. It had been a very long and confusing day. Laying down would be for the best.

On the heels you were still not used to, you found yourself only able to get so far. Thankfully, there was a loveseat waiting to be used within the hallway that would lead you to the bedroom. You had to stop. Hands gripped the golden, floral design, you steadied yourself before sitting down with a steady exhale.

“As if I haven't embarrassed myself enough,” you quietly complained as you took a seat, “now I'm just going to be horribly ill everywhere. That's just... That's just...delightful...”

Without much effort, you were able to find rest there on the loveseat. You had to settle your stomach even if it meant taking a small break before getting to the bedroom. As your mind wandered, you heard someone shuffling past. Eyes opening, you witnessed as Demiurge walked by with his hands behind him, his metal tail moving in a snake like rhythm as he did so.

“L-Lord Demiurge?”

He didn't bother to stop. He kept going as if he were entranced by something.

“M-My Lord!” You shouted that time, trying to stop his vision from being devoured from the shadows of the palace.

It was there he paused. You nearly ran up behind him but stopped. The way the devil slowly turned his head to gaze just past his shoulder to take note of you was unsettling for some reason. It made your heart feel as though it were lodged in your throat. Had you upset him somehow without even realizing?

You opened your mouth and tried to speak, but the words might as well have been ripped from you.

“ _ **Follow me.”**_

You hardly had a chance to dwell on it, but the voice very much sounded like it came from Demiurge. The only difference was you didn't notice his mouth move at all. It were as though it was said telepathically.

 _A dream_ , you thought as you continued behind him. _It must be another damn nightmare..._

Could you truly call it a nightmare? Nothing bad had happened and Demiurge merely asked for you to follow. Keeping the dress from being in the way, you pursued the archdevil at a respectful distance as the lights seemed to bow to the unnatural gale about the castle, making some even snuff out in a fit of mercy at their command. The shadows danced wickedly about your feet, making the knot in your stomach worsen as you continued.

“Keep up.”

His voice sounded a bit more natural and as though it weren't merely a vision but truly him. “Where are we going?”

The devil didn't answer. Instead, he outstretched his hand and took yours without you allowing even a moment to dwell on whether to accept it or not. His grip was gentle and yet firm at the same time. There felt a powerful urgency in his touch, but you didn't question it. You merely followed at his command.

The walls continued to express their menacing design as they went onward. You were a bit horrified by the appearance of the demonic statues lunging out of the woodwork and marble, appearing as though they were on the hunt. You would shirk away, finding comfort in the striped coat that the devil wore. Even through the trek of hell, you'd find comfort with him.

As if sensing you would break soon, Demiurge spun on his heels and stopped to soothe you. His hands rested against your upper shoulders to keep the emotions at bay. “Shhh,” he whispered, migrating his caress to your cheeks. “It'll be all right.”

You weren't sure how to feel. You had never had the demon touch you in such a manner and it felt beyond comforting... it felt as though it were after more. “M-My Lord...?”

The grin twitched but even the shadows seemed to hide their true ferocity as he turned and open the nearby doors. He motioned you inside.

It was swallowed in absolute darkness. You feared the worse but said not a thing of it as you walked forward as he was mutely insisting. When your eyes adjusted, you could just make out the furniture pieces, but soon the lights were brought on and everything was illuminated. The room was furnished in a rather ornate design with wooden walls that housed decorative platings for wall lamps, several chairs and love-seats that had a navy-blue and dark purple velvet cushioning look. The bed was large enough for two and just behind it were a set of curtains that were eloquently pulled back to show the velvety appearance on the wall behind them.

“It's beautiful,” you murmured as you brought your hands to your chest.

Demiurge didn't speak much on your comment, merely taking your hand within his own to encourage you before him once more. Without allowing you another moment to talk, he encouraged you into the stance of what appeared to be the beginnings of a dance.

“Your kind adores dancing close, do they not?” Demiurge asked, mindful of his tail as it swung around his and your leg but at a respectful distance that it wouldn't harm you.

A warm blush arose on your cheeks as you stuttered. “I-I don't know how to dance, my Lord.” You weren't sure where any of this was coming from, but you had to remind yourself: it was probably a vivid dream.

The genuine smile returned as Demiurge urged you closer to where you both were nearly inseparable. “A man leads, my dear, so you need not concern yourself.” Regardless, the devil took your left hand and moved it over his shoulder while he tended to the other in his own grasp. Without restraint, his forehead touched yours. “Remember, it is better to be yourself—do not be afraid of what I or the world will think of you.”

In a mere second, your body felt as though it were a simple puppet on a string as the demon took the lead and escorted you effortlessly across the floor. You feared you would collapse or perhaps wound your ankle again. Even if it was a dream that had you ensnared, it felt so real. The last thing you wanted to feel was pain.

“Do not be so rigid, my dear,” Demiurge instructed as he twirled your back into his embrace. His arms held you close as his crooked nose buried into your bi-color hair just beyond the hairpiece he gave you. He was enthralled by the smell. “You need to allow me the honor to guide you.”

A breath of delight—euphoria, perhaps—escaped you as you were confused by this exchange. “M-My Lord, I don't...I don't understand why you're so intent to dance with me.”

“Does it not enrapture you?” Demiurge asked, his arms moving inward to bind you in a seemingly harmless hug. Your heart was thumping wildly against his palm, making the devil's grin twitch.

“I-It does but confuses me as well,” you confessed as you tried to regain composure. A part of you wanted to wake up while the other insisted on sleeping still.

“Confuses you, mm?” The claws of the demon moved and it was there one uncharacteristically went to your neck. The grip was firm and it startled you. All the more when the devil moved forward and breathed the lustful words into your ear. “You are mine, my dear. Remember that.”

The combined sentences almost sounded like a threat filled reminder than anything, making your body feel weak. Before you could even hope to open your mouth to speak in your defense, Demiurge urged you towards the bed in a single motion. The movements on the floor prior were methodical in nature as he was casually pulling you towards it to begin with.

It had to have been a dream. It had to! The moment your body even struck the covers, the clothing on your skin seemed to be gone in the blink of an eye. Panic stricken, you tried to grab the covers to conceal yourself but it was the demon's grip that latched onto your wrists to pin you down and in place.

“Wh-What's going on! Please stop, my Lord!” you screamed.

The next moment you opened your mouth, Demiurge's fingers quickly moved past your lips to silence you. “Shh, shh,” he whispered. The sound hissed could easily be mistaken as loving and tender, but with the weight of his body upon you—he had his prey pinned in place. “My dearest, I bought you. You recall that, correct?”

Nervously you nodded, tears streaming from your eyes as you didn't want to now foresee what that meant.

“You are mine to love and to do with as I so please.” The demon moved closer, removing his fingers from your lips in a slow manner to watch as the saliva broke upon their departure. He could feel the fear... smell it...see it as it radiated from her eyes.

Was he to be aroused by this? It was hard to say from your perspective, but the demon leaned forward to excite a kiss from you again. What could you do? You wanted to protest as now you didn't want to give the lord of the castle anything he asked for—dream or not. However, the claws of the beast gripped your cheek and kept you steady as his lips touched upon yours.

He sampled the warm breath that came from you, his face contorting in a sort of pleasure that you hadn't witnessed beyond when he was enjoying in a wine he so desired. Your heart nearly froze in place as you felt his unnatural tongue slither into your mouth and touch your own to express just how alien the length was when the tip managed to make it to the back of your throat.

 _Stop! Please, stop...!_ you mentally begged as you moved against the demon to express your ill desire to be in this situation. You knew he was right. He did buy you, and therefore, anything he wished was to be your command. But _**this**_...?

Demiurge retracted his tongue slowly, watching as you quivered and cried without restraint. It was beautiful. You were terrified of him, and he got to finally witness as his prey collapsed there in his embrace. “Why so upset, my dear?”

“Th-This isn't real... You're a figment of my imagination.” You closed her eyes, turning away from the scene. “This isn't real! Lord Demiurge wouldn't do this! It's... It's only a dream... It's only a dream!”

You began to chant the words over and over again, hoping to wake up soon. The moment you turned and looked up at the demon, you noticed a rather cruelly and unnaturally wide grin stretch across his features. He looked as devilish as he was said to be in legend. You panicked, screaming.

“ _ **IT'S ONLY A DREAM!”**_

The covers flew off of you as you sat upright in bed—terrified. Your hands to your head, you quivered as you weren't sure what to make of the scene. It was a dream, but how? Why? It felt so real and Demiurge was attempting to have his way with you. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you began to cry, noting that the hour was still very much late given the moon in the sky.

“I don't want to sleep again,” you whispered, bringing your knees to your chest. “I just want to go home...!” But you couldn't. Like it or not, you were trapped. Whatever was plaguing you and causing nightmares, you would quite possibly never unearth the cause of it.

\-------

“Hey... Hey... Wake up!”

The voice was so soft at first that it didn't fully register but eventually, you snapped yourself out of the peaceful rest you had managed to find yourself within. The voice was familiar, and even with minimal rest, you knew it was Ekemon. You weren't sure why the butcher of all people had come to fetch you, but you found some relief in the fact that it wasn't Mystic or Demiurge himself.

The half breed stepped back as you stirred. He noted the puffiness of your eyes upon catching the sight of them. “Are you all right?”

Should you say? It was so embarrassing to confess to. “It... It was another awful nightmare,” you uttered, trying to wipe the remainder of the tears and exhaustion from your eyes.

“Must have been awful if you're crying over it.” Ekemon didn't mean to be so forward, but his mind was a bit occupied with other dealings. “Um, do you want to talk about it? Humans like to talk about their feelings, yeah?”

You tried not to laugh at the comment, knowing he was being genuine. “How do you not know? You're half-human yourself.”

“Well, yeah, but I was mainly raised by my father. I learned some things about humans from my mom but mostly from the other human ca—umm... _servants_ around here.” He moved his hand behind his head, scratching his dirty blond hair.

It wasn't a stutter. It were as though he was trying to correct himself from saying something abhorrent. You didn't have it in you to press onward. If anything, you wanted to just continue sleeping. “If I tell you, will you please not speak a word of it to anybody?”

Ekemon could tell there was something bothering you. His tail flicked from side to side. “What is it? What's wrong?”

“ _Promise_ me first,” you pleaded. The last thing she wanted was for the news to spread to Demiurge.

The hybrid sighed, raising his hands. “I promise. Now, what's the matter?”

You weren't sure if you could trust him, but you had to get it out somewhere. “I dreamed that Lord Demiurge was trying to have his way with me... and that I was merely his servant and nothing else...”

Ekemon's brow raised, his lips thinning as he digested the situation. Closing his eyes, he nasally sighed with a shake of his head. “You were sold to him, Lilyodin. You know that, yeah?”

“I-I do.”

“You have built up this fantasy in your heart and mind that he won't bother to ask you to do such things,” Ekemon went on to explain. “Lord Demiurge he...” The half-demon paused, looking about the room to make sure you were both alone. “... he is not as merciful as you've led yourself to believe.”

Hearing that said, you went numb. “What do you mean? He's been nothing but kind and giving to me.”

Ekemon wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to come right out and say the truth but something was stopping him. It wasn't a spell or anything of that nature. It was him wondering what was better for you—to be blissfully ignorant or horrifically aware. “All I can say is... don't build up that fantasy any longer. Lord Demiurge can choose to sleep with you if he wants. You sold your freedom away, and you'll have no say in what he chooses to do with your body.”

“But I am not in love with him,” you reminded Ekemon, your lower lip quivering. You thought he was a sweet and caring man, but there wasn't anything in your heart that said you were infatuated with the lord of the castle.

“I wouldn't tell _**him**_ that,” Ekemon warned. “He might get offended.” Seeing the confusion, he sighed and motioned behind him. “Get dressed. I was asked to fetch you so that we could work on cutting the meat for breakfast this morning.” He shook his head in dismay, turning on his hooves away from you as he made it to the door. However, upon his hand touching the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder just slightly. “And.. you'll be cutting it this time while I prepare the desserts. See you in the hallway.”

The door closed.

Your mind was left in a haze as you got to your feet and put on something that was a little bit less flashy than the dress prior. Mystic had apparently filled up your closet and drawers with other items gifted to you, either of the maid's doing or Demiurge's. There was at least one item you could wear that wasn't too much, and it was a simple black gown with a white short-sleeve top. The gown itself had odd designs at the base, golden in color, the fabric stopping right above your feet so that your shoes could be seen. There was a smaller flap of cloth (elongated triangle in appearance) that hung at the front and wrapped about the hips like a belt. It was brown and again, had awkward designs etched within it that were a far darker brown in color.

“This should be enough,” you mused to yourself as you grabbed some brown boots nearby to put them on and be on your way to style your hair and finish the rest of the rise from slumber.

Ekemon patiently waited, one hoof against the nearby wall as he crossed his arms and thought about Demiurge and what he was doing to this human woman. _What are you up to..._ he pondered to himself, the tail of the hybrid twitching curiously. _This isn't Lady Albedo's doing, and that girl acts like these nightmares are new._ The eyes of the half-demon turned as he glanced about the hallway that he often didn't trust the silence of. _He's up to something... or he's been doing something all this time that I'm not aware of. I wonder what..._

The door opening diverted his focus from his thoughts and to you. You still, even after cleaning yourself up in the bathroom, looked visually to be a mess. Ekemon dared not say anything. If there was one thing he could take away from his human mother it was never to be forward about a woman's appearance.

Your head was lowered, making Ekemon lower his in return as he cocked a single brow at you. He tried to catch your eyes with his own. “Ready to go?”

You nodded, forcing a smile as you clasped your hands before the dress worn. “I am ready.”

 _Keep her blissfully ignorant_ , Ekemon reminded himself as he turned on his hooves and headed down the hallway. _If you tell her the truth, she'll realize the true nightmare she is in_. However, you both had only walked for a little bit when Ekemon spied Demiurge and Renner just down the way. The hybrid's fists clenched to his sides, hoping the two would say nothing.

Seeing them as well, you felt your heart pound in your chest. _Don't say anything. Don't even look at them_ , you insisted. The last thing you wanted was to encourage any sort of conversation with the two.

Demiurge could sense the animosity rising from Ekemon and the unease from you, making his tail flick to and fro with delight. As you passed by him, he stopped while both of you tried to hurry by the lord of the castle undisturbed. “On your way to the kitchen?” he asked, the wicked grin cracking under the façade he usually tried to maintain.

Ekemon stopped in his tracks, moving you onward with a gentle push. “Yes, we are. Do you need something?” His voice was hard and territorial, warning the higher authority not to push him.

The fellow demon recognized the tone and scoffed to himself. There wasn't a single thing Ekemon could do spell wise or other that would bring him down. Demiurge knew all of the hybrid's tricks. He made Ekemon's birth possible after all.

“Quite rude towards someone who is your Lord,” Renner commented in distaste as she curled her dainty fingers near her lips. “You should show more respect.”

Demiurge raised his hand to stop the confrontation as he could see Ekemon about to retaliate in anger. “Be not worried of him, Renner. He is Evil Lord Wrath's son after all. That Evil Lord's temper seemed to be one of the many things he obtained from his father.”

You noticed as Ekemon snarled at the response, making you grab at his wrist to pull on him gently. “We should be on our way, Lord Demiurge. If we do not get breakfast underway, it will be late. I am certain you can understand that.”

He could detect the discomfort in your tone, making Demiurge tilt his head curiously as he had regained his own composure when he turned. “Mm, of course. Once that is finished, I will have Renner escort you to my room, Lilyodin.”

Hearing that sentence as Demiurge and Renner took their leave of the scene made you tense. Your stomach knotted in anxiety, making you worry that you would become sick in due time. Feeling your silent response, all Ekemon could think to do was turn and try to urge you quickly to the kitchen where you both could be alone. He worried you would fall apart any moment as your nightmare threatened to become a reality.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry about the change in perspective but the more I tried to write this, the more I realized it was taking my all to try and stay focused on the third person narrative in fandom storytelling. Been doing nothing but inserts for like 5 years or something now, so it threw me for a loop to the point I went back and rewrote the chapters to fix the second person storytelling narration. Maybe now I can get through it better and faster as I truly don't see this fic being all that long. It was a very old idea that I threw back together from its dusty times and put it into the Overlord universe. Eventually third person will be for me, dang it.
> 
> Thanks for any and all support~.
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)
> 
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Sitting in the kitchen, you waited for Ekemon to return with the meat he had been asked to let you tend to. Fingers fidgeting about on your lap, a sigh escaped you. The nightmare was still at the forefront of your mind.

 _It was so real... I swear, it was like I was right there in his arms._ The remnants of that moment continued to linger, making your leg bounce in anxious thought.

The door to the kitchen opened, Ekemon dragging a barrel through with a bit of a struggle given the meat that was to be used. His red tail flicked from side to side. “Here.” He inched it closer to the cutting bench, biting his tongue and preventing himself from wanting to ignore Demiurge again and cut the meat in your place. “It's a bit tough. If you struggle, let me know.”

You noted how to the point his words were, making you want to open your mouth to question why that was. Something stopped you, however, and upon gaining your courage you took to your feet to begin the task.

Grabbing the hilt of the butcher's blade, you swung it downward to see how you felt about it. The handle was a lot firmer but also smoother in a black marble type design. The one you had back at home wasn't the best. Its handle was crafted of wood and easily cut up your palms now and again when using it too often or when it was gripped too firmly. Your eyes then turned to the meat.

It was meat. What more could you say? Nothing truly felt or looked off about it. Grabbing onto what appeared to have been the thigh of the animal, you placed it on the cutting board with ease before slamming the knife down to see how tough it truly was.

It was quite tougher than you were anticipating, but you were prepared for it. With what strength you could spare, you shoved the blade further down to manage to make it to the board underneath. “Lord Demiurge wasn't kidding... it is quite difficult to cut, far more than I was led to believe.”

Ekemon did his best to stifle his sigh as he began working on the dough he needed to make the cinnamon rolls for breakfast. “It's the meat from the bipedal sheep he raises.”

The words were said with scorn and annoyance. You could only assume that he was mad you took his position in the kitchen. “I'm.. I'm sorry for kind of stealing your place as the butcher. It wasn't my—.”

Ekemon cut you off. “—That's not why I am frustrated.” He waved the thought away. “Don't worry about it. We better get this done before Lady Renner shows up. The last thing I want on my plate is that witch scolding me for taking up your time.”

That name still bothered you. Renner... Where had you heard it before? It felt like a silly thing to focus on for the time being. “How big or small did these pieces need to be cut?”

Ekemon was kneading the dough by this point. For a guy who seemed to only work on meat, he was quite fast in other areas in regards to food preparation. “I would say cut them to about five by five. That should be big enough for the purpose of making meat biscuits.”

You glanced about nervously. “Five by five...?” Sizes by inches or feet were hardly a thing you took into consideration. It was all visually done by yourself.

Hearing the confusion in your tone, his golden eyes gazed in your direction. “Yes—five by five inches. How did you cut it back on your farm?” He was trying not to sound condescending, but he was confused how you managed not knowing what that simple terminology meant.

Blushing, you turned your focus back on the task at hand. “I just visually judged. My dad would tell me stuff all the time but always said 'like this' and would show me what it looked like.”

“Ah.” That was fair enough.

The silence in the kitchen was unbearable, but you weren't even sure what to talk about. You didn't want to ask something that might upset Ekemon in any manner. It did kind of feel like a simple remark might threaten to set him off. That was the last thing you wanted. However, he had been here for a while or had he? Maybe just simple questions like that?

“So how long have you been working for Lord Demiurge?” You moved on to the next piece of chuck steak after cutting a few pieces from the last.

Ekemon's brow shrugged at the comment. “Lost track of time if I'm going to be honest. A few hundred years?”

It was strange to you. He looked to be about your age yet he was over a hundred years of age. “You look quite young then.” You tried not to laugh the comment off.

“Even hybrid demons will physically age a bit slower than humans,” Ekemon reminded you. “Lord Demiurge is still learning their lifespan too.”

Remembering that Ekemon was an experiment, it made you a bit curious if you should bother to touch on that subject. When you last asked about his mother, he did appear quite upset just mentioning her. “Has he bothered with other such breeding experiments? It seems odd that he would do just the one.”

The hybrid spat to himself as he finished kneading the dough. “To be honest, I am sure he has. Sadly, I don't bother going to his farm to know about that.”

Honestly, you had never heard that much detail about his farm. You knew it existed because it was mentioned now and again but that was it. “Is that farm of his around here? I would hazard a guess it is.”

“It is...”

The way Ekemon spoke those words led you to believe he didn't or _**couldn't**_ elaborate further than that. Maybe it was better to say nothing at all. You didn't want to make the atmosphere even more unbearable than it already was.

It did take you some time to finish with cutting the meat but once you had, you placed them all neatly onto a tray, sprinkling them with cheese and then preparing them to be heated over the fire that was going in the brick crafted stove. Before you could even think to bother with doing so, the door opened and one of those maids was standing there. There were so many that appeared almost lifeless that it unnerved you... It was like they were all the same. Having no emotions, nothing truly set them apart. Even their physical appearances started to blur together in your mind.

“Lilyodin, Lady Renner is waiting for you just outside.” Her voice was all one note. She (again) sounded hypnotized. “I have come to fetch you.”

Oh, that was right.. he wanted to talk to you in his bedroom. The nightmare began to make your heart thump wildly in your chest as your fingers curled near your chest at the mere thought. “I...”

The maid stood to the side, motioning to where you could leave through. “This way, if you please.”

Ekemon frowned as well, gazing from the servant back to you. When your sea-green eyes caught his golden, he shook his head as if to mutely say 'there was nothing he could do'.

 _Courage_ , you thought to yourself as you removed the apron you wore. _Just... it was a nightmare and nothing more. Maybe if I talk to him about it, it will settle my mind._

Making it out of the kitchen, the heat eventually died around you. The air become a bit more tolerable and it was a breath of fresh air to finally be free from that room. However, the loving smile of Renner was waiting just beyond the other pair of doors and, for some reason, the appearance unnerved you.

“Ready, Lilyodin?” Without you given a moment to respond, Renner waved away the maid. “You may go. I will take this from here.” The maid merely bowed, her eyes appearing as though they were staring right past the woman. It was such an eerie sight. “Come.”

Renner's word made you snap to attention and it was there you quickened your pace behind her.

You didn't have it in you to be sociable. Every step did truly feel like you were inching closer to hell itself. All of the fixtures that once had peaceful tidings upon them turned menacing. Demons swooping in to tear apart the flesh of men while humans were seemingly used to keep structures in place. Each sculpture of man, woman, or even children being forced to keep pillars together was agonizing to look at. It made you keep your focus on your bi-colored hair as you twirled a few strands about your fingers.

Renner took note of your oddly quiet behavior. Perhaps to her, she would have found a reason for someone to be honored to be allowed to go to the demon's bedroom by invitation. “Rejoice, my dear. Not very many are allowed in Lord Demiurge's chambers.”

A forced smile. That's all you could manage.

“Is something amiss?” Renner couldn't help but voice her confusion.

“Oh, uh...N-No...” you stuttered. It would have felt weird talking of your nightmare to Renner of all people. You didn't know her well, and you didn't want to feel as though you were talking behind the demon lord's back. “I just.. I have a lot on my mind. I hope Lord Demiurge will spare me a second to talk to me about it.”

“Ah,” she giggled. “So you have come to trust our Lord so fondly?”

Why did she have to say it in such a way? It wasn't like that at all. You just wanted your mind and heart to be put at ease. You needed to tell him nightmares were making your sleeping difficult. “I guess that's a way to put it,” you muttered with a weaker smile that time.

The twists and turns of the castle eventually led to the demon's bedroom doors. They were ornate in design as you'd expect. The outer look appeared as though flames of gold were crawling up from the woodwork. The statues off near the double doors on either side were... unnerving. One was a woman bent in a rather painful position reaching for the sky as if hoping the gods would take her. The other.. well, her hands were gone as was her head... but she appeared as though she were trying to stop someone from coming at her.

The dainty knock made by Renner was oddly loud. It echoed about the lifeless halls. “Lord Demiurge? May we come in?”

A part of you was hoping he wouldn't respond. However, much to your dismay, his voice muffled a response. “You may enter.”

Renner grabbed the handle, pushing it inward to allow herself in first before asking you to join without so much of a word.

The interior of the room was far more than you imagined it would be. A small staircase led up to the Grecian styled canopy bed with two intricately designed pillars near the front of the stairway. These columns with ornate busts seemed to decorate a good majority of his room, some even going up a back area stairwell just beyond his bed. The stairs twisted and turned out of sight, leaving you to only imagine what was up them. There was a mural between each of the pillars, one that was reminiscent of hell itself with cracked fissures and lava about the rocky mountainous areas of death. It gave the ever dark and ominous sensation as you thought it would.

Motioning two fingers, Demiurge seemed to gaze in Renner's direction. “Leave us, please,” he ordered.

Your legs felt numb, your throat dry. You wanted so badly to beg for Renner to stay but after she bowed, she took her leave—the crooked grin unseen by you as the shadows of the room hid it well.

“You're so nervous,” Demiurge commented. The words did their all not to be obvious in how that delighted him. A scared little creature—a virgin—in his clutches where he could do whatever he so pleased.

He had you. You were his and his alone. If he so ordered it, he could see you strip down in front of him and urge you to do more. But the demon merely turned, making his way over to the nearby cabinet that housed quite a few wine and beer bottles that you didn't recognize on display. He grabbed two glasses while coiling his fingers about a wine bottle you didn't catch the name of.

“Do you drink?” Demiurge asked.

You fidgeted. “I-I am not thirsty for—.”

“I didn't ask you if you wanted one, my dear. I am asking _**if**_ you drink. I've noticed you will when I so offer it, but it appears as though it's not something you quite ask for often.”

The words felt rather cold. It was so unlike him from what you were able to witness in the past few days. “I can, but I don't drink much.” You were certain that was the answer he was hunting for.

The devil kept his smile under control. “Excellent.” He removed the lid of the wine bottle, pouring the ruby red liquid into the glass containers. “Forgive me if I appear callous in asking you to join me. I am not one to enjoy in drinking alone, you see.”

The drinks poured, he moved across the room. Every step he took closer to you it felt as though your heart was going to leap out of your chest. By accident you took a single step backward.

He nearly offered your glass to you but pulled it back. “Anxious?” Demiurge asked, raising a single brow at the gesture. “Something must be bothering you immensely if you're going to act like a mere prey animal in my clutches.”

Moving your lip inward, you opened your hands to accept his offer of wine. “Thank you, Lord Demiurge.” Pressing the rim of the drink to your lips, you stalled in answering. “My nightmares have just been troubling is all.”

The devil turned on his heels. Making his way over to some of the candelabras that littered the room, he lit a few more so the light would carry better. “That so?” The orange glow caressed the crooked grin that cracked through the demon's twisted expression. “Care to talk of them?”

You flinched. All courage from earlier of wishing to be honest about it evaporated. “I... I am not certain I can.”

“Oh?”

“Please, my Lord,” you begged, cradling the glass to your chest with a minor bow. “May we speak of something else?”

Unheard by you, the demon 'tch-ed' at the very thought he couldn't urge you onward. He knew if he tried, you would flee like all the others before you. “Lily, you know I am not one to judge, correct?”

You supposed that were true. All you could think to do was nod.

“Then what is there to hide from me?” He peered over his shoulder and for, whatever reason, that look was haunting. Maybe it was the lighting in the room appearing as though hell's flames themselves were dancing in the reflection of his glasses, but it made your skin crawl. “Is it unflattering in some manner?”

“It...” Your fingers gripped the stem of the glass rather tightly. “...you tried to have your way with me, and I woke up in a panic.” Quickly, you did your all to make it not as dreadful sounding. “Understand, my Lord, I am aware you would never do something such as that! It was a very unflattering dream in your name, and I am very sorry.”

He turned, moving back towards you. Only the sounds of his heeled shoes striking the flooring made any sort of ambiance in the room. “It appears as though the very idea of sex frightens you, my dear.” The wine glistened like freshly fallen blood there in the candlelit room as Demiurge took another sip of his drink.

Your eyes darted away. “I guess,” you muttered. All of the thoughts in regards to your mother having to sell her body never made your thoughts surrounding it any better. It only made things worse. “But I am not certain why I would think of you in that situation, my Lord.” You were glad the candlelight was abysmal and difficult for him to acknowledge your blush.

“Because I am the only man who has been around you that is not of a family relation, I am to wager.” Demiurge moved his fingers against your skin.

The leather glove caressing your cheek made you bite at your lower lip. Right now, this sort of affection wasn't something you wanted from him. You were too frightened to ask of the demon not to do such a thing. The dream was still very new and frightening to you.

“You tense.”

His words made you realize you were practically recoiling from him. It was easy for anybody to see. “Forgive me, Lord Demiurge.” Gently, you took your fingertips and guided his touch away from your cheek. “The nightmare—it was just so real that I swear it was all happening.”

“Vivid nightmares can truly cause trauma to a person who never physically experienced the act. Your mind will do everything it can to delude you into believing sex is something to be feared and loathed if they continue this way,” the devil commented, sounding rather understanding in the matter. “However, Lily, it is up to you on how you wish to address them.” He turned away from you then, taking another long sip from his wine glass.

The devil moved flawlessly across the room, his metal tail swishing from side to side. He came to a stop before a red velvet covered bench, turning and taking his seat. With what empty space was available, he patted it to beckon to you. Hesitation caused your legs to tense but after a deep drink of wine to encourage you, you moved forward to sit beside him.

“Did you have these sorts of dreams before?” Demiurge asked. His finger touched upon his thigh as if impatient for an answer. In truth, he had to resist the urge to place his hand on your opposite shoulder to try and be supportive.

You thought about your life prior to all of this. In truth, you had some nightmares regarding your mother's experiences with her clients but that was it. Nothing involving yourself. “Only about my mom and what she had to go through—never about myself.”

Demiurge tilted his head. “I imagine you possibly projected yourself in her shoes then to make it less awkward for yourself.”

“I-I guess so. Yeah.” The more you thought about it, it seemed to be the case. The other dreams were merely memories that haunted you in regards to her coming home, beaten and blooded depending the circumstances.

“Then you've always manifested these unknowingly, my dear. The change in scenery is no doubt jarring, and you have many questions of what your future will be like here.” Demiurge smiled genuinely (to you, anyways). “You are a human woman, sold to the devil himself and so you fear what he'll do with your body and soul.”

His teeth flashed as he spoke such a thing but it didn't give rise to you in any manner. If anything, you felt awful for fearing someone who had been understanding and supportive so far. “I-I guess that's true...”

Given the opportunity, Demiurge moved his claws closer to your bi-colored hair and twirled a single silver strand about his finger. It was gentle but to him, he was savoring the mere moment of just being able to adore a piece of you in his grasp. “Should I be honest with you then, Lily?” Again, he smiled a rather harmless smile as if wishing for you to accept.

Noticing that he was admiring a former dirty blonde strand that had turned silver in his grasp, you tried to pull away to let it unravel from his fingers. However, he would not allow it. “It would help in you being transparent with me, my Lord. I-I would appreciate it.”

Demiurge did his all to prevent his grin from cracking into something malicious and otherworldly at your response. “I merely wish for you to be like one of my works of art, my dear.” His teeth clicked together in wicked glee at the thought. “I wish to dress you into the vision that you're meant to be.”

“Wh-Why?” you stuttered, not sure why this demon took such an interest in you.

He moved closer, inhaling the scent that he found so divine. “Because you're _mine_.” His claws attempted to touch your neck as he, yet again, wished to envision an Obedience Collar upon it. But he resisted. “The gods will see you my mate, and for that, I will see to it you are more than my mere servant about my castle but far... _ **far**_ more.”

Those words were breathed so ominously that it made you want to run from the room—the castle. But you were trapped there in the devil's care whether you wanted it or not.


End file.
